Ēscΰchα τΰ cοrαzση, ΰη fαηfιc SαsΰSαkΰ dε Kαεdε Lΰ
by Kaede Lu
Summary: .:Sasusaku:. / FINALIZADO.
1. Prólogo

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por__ Kaede Lu_

**Parejas****: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación****: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**Entre la Luz y las sombras****  
**

Angustia.  
Era frustrante como aquel sentimiento invadía cada rincón de su ser, haciéndole sentir miserable y hasta odiar su propia existencia. Dentro de él solamente emergía un terrible sentimiento de alejarse de ese mundo, hecho de dolor, venganza y oscuridad.

_"¿Por qué...?"_ Eso es lo único en lo que su mente podía pensar en esos momentos.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba solo en la playa, mirando hacia el brumoso horizonte. Sus visitas a aquel lugar eran cada vez más frecuentes, iba ahí para recordar a su hermano, Itachi, y cada vez que podía tomarse un descanso del plan para destruir Konoha, su aldea natal. Porque lo cierto es que él no estaba seguro de si aquello era realmente lo que quería.

Casi inevitablemente, recordaba con nostalgia sus años en aquel lugar, los 'buenos tiempos'.

Recordaba al Equipo 7. A Kakashi-sensei, con su típico 'Me perdí en el sendero la de vida...', a su mejor amigo de entonces, Naruto, y todos sus intentos de hacerlo regresar, pero sobre todo, se acordaba de Sakura. De su 'fastidiosa' compañera.

Qué curioso le resultaba seguir llamándola así. Suena casi ilógico que una persona que te brinde tanto apoyo y afecto pueda ser una molestia. Y es que había algo detrás de todo lo que ella hizo que le hacían incapaz de desear la destrucción de todo aquello que alguna vez llegó a querer... ¿Es que aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo? ¿O tal vez era algo más que solo 'querer'?

Y mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, sintió un profundo deseo de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.

**Escucha Tu Corazón**** Prólogo – Fin**

**Continuará**

* * *

**Nota de la autora****:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO I**

**El regreso del visitante**

La despertó el fastidioso timbre del incesante despertador. Pestañeó varias veces hasta abrir totalmente los ojos. Se dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama antes de levantarse, le gustaba la comodidad de su colchón y la frescura de sus sábanas blancas.

"_Cinco minutos más..."_

Finalmente, se levantó, aunque le costó lo suyo, se dirigió hacia el baño y se lavó la cara con refrescante agua fría.  
Era un cálido día de verano y los tenues rayos de luz se filtraban por el tul de la ventana. Peinó su peculiar cabellera rosa, se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante pintada en su rostro.

Ni siquiera le habían designado una misión, pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos. Tenía una corazonada, un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el puente que limitaba con el bosque para esperar ahí a Kakashi y a sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sai. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que estaban todos los demás ahí esperándola, incluso su sensei, que, como bien sabemos, llegaba siempre tarde.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – llamó un entusiasta Naruto. - ¡Estábamos esperándote!

- Mmmm sí ¿Por qué no llegabas? – le preguntó Kakashi con tranquilidad.

Sai la veía únicamente con una expresión indiferente en su rostro.

_"Qué bajo he caído... hasta Kakashi-sensei llega más temprano que yo"_ pensaba su inner, deprimida.

- ¿No te dijo nada Tsunade-sama? Hoy debíamos llegar temprano para una misión especial de escolta a la Aldea de la Hierba. – le dijo Naruto, algo extrañado por que Sakura no esté enterada.

- Claro que no, no me dijo nada. Si no, hubiera estado puntual. ¿Acaso creen que llegaría tarde así como así? – les dijo incómoda.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a hablar con Godaime para que te explique el asunto. – dijo Kakashi, dirigiéndose hacia la aldea.

- Claro, vamos. – le respondió la kunoichi.

Pero lo que nadie notó es que, desde la roca de los Hokages, una figura de largos cabellos negros, con una túnica oscura ondeando al viento, los observaba cautelosamente asomando sus ojos escarlata por debajo de su sombrero.

Ya en el despacho de Godaime, esta les explicaba a los integrantes del equipo siete en qué consistiría su misión.

- Su tarea es escoltar a un comerciante de regreso a la Aldea de la Hierba. Protéjanlo con su vida, ya que ha recibido amenaza de muerte por parte de ninjas rastreadores, es por eso que no puede regresar sin protección.- les explicó. – Además, tengan en cuenta que el camino hacia...- no pudo continuar, ya que una agitada y algo alterada Shizune entró gritando como loca por la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Godaime-sama! ¡Ha ocurrido un grave problema!- dijo jadeante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – le respondió la Hokage preocupada.

- ¡¡¡Ganó la lotería!!!- reveló.

Tanto a Naruto como a Sakura les apareció una XXL gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

- Mmmm... Esas no son necesariamente buenas noticias.- dijo Kakashi con pesadez. – Todos sabemos que cuando eso pasa, significa que habrá problemas. -

- ¿Y entonces vamos a ir de misión?- preguntó Sai.

Tsunade inspiró profundamente, tras beber un sorbo de sake, para luego decirles – Sí, la misión continúa. Pero si hay algún riesgo o problema grave, regresen a la aldea lo más antes posible, por el bien del comerciante. -

- Hai Godaime-sama. – asintieron al unísono.

Observaba con nostalgia una vista panorámica de la aldea, desde la roca de los Hokages. Konoha no había cambiado demasiado. Se sentía feliz de volver, para al fin encontrar lo que tanto estuvo buscando.

_"Se siente bien estar de nuevo en casa"_ pensó.

Mientras subía por la pendiente, logró escuchar una conversación a lo lejos, que provenía del bosque.

Bingo.

Había encontrado lo que quería.

_"Parece que nos podremos volver a ver... Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura estaba alistando su mochila para antes de salir de misión, un poco a la apurada, ya que recién se acababa de enterar de su salida.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde puse mis guantes? – se quejaba la kunoichi. Estaba tarde y ella odiaba eso.

Mientras sacaba como loca las cosas de su armario, encontró algo que la hizo quedar tiesa. Con la mano temblando, sacó con mucho cuidado, del fondo del armario, una vieja fotografía. La fotografía del equipo siete. El único recuerdo que le quedaba de la persona a la que tanto llegó a amar.

- Sasuke... – murmuró débilmente, mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

Odiaba acordarse de él, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y todo su corazón que regrese a su hogar, con sus amigos, con ella. Pero sabía que no era posible, aquello nunca pasaría... o al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

Con mucho cariño, guardó la imagen dentro de su mochila, la llevaría consigo siempre, al menos hasta que Sasuke regrese o ella lo pueda ver una vez más.

- Aaaaaah... Tengo hambre... mi estómago... ¡Me comería veinte platos de ramen! – decía un hambriento Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Apenas hemos salido de la aldea! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de oír a tu estómago antes de tus misiones? – le respondió Sakura molesta, tirándole un golpe en la cabeza.

_"Bueno, ya que Sai no pudo venir por su misión con los ANBU, tendré que soportarlos a los dos tooodo el camino..."_ pensaba Kakashi.

- Jeje, adolescentes – le dijo sonriendo al comerciante, notando que se mostraba visiblemente molesto por el comportamiento de sus jóvenes alumnos.

_"Naruto siempre igual... estos chicos nunca cambian"_ Pero todos estos pensamientos se disolvieron del ninja copia cuando sintió una ráfaga de saetas en el aire.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡Protejan al comerciante! – gritaba mientras activaba su sharingan.

Un par de ninjas rastreadores acechaban desde los árboles, lanzando senbon que surcaban el aire, apuntando hacia un blanco, el indefenso comerciante.

- ¡Ni se les ocurra pensarlo! – gritó Sakura. Y usando su fuerza descomunal, lanzó un contundente ataque hacia el primer ninja. - ¡Naruto!

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – dijo Naruto mientras hacía uso de su mejor técnica.

Eran un dúo perfecto, pero cuando parecía que ya habían vencido, una decena de enemigos apareció de la nada, dificultando mucho la situación.  
Kakashi usaba el sharingan para poder cubrir más defensas, pero, de repente, un potente golpe le dio de lleno en la nuca.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Naruto.

Ahora sólo eran dos y debía proteger al cliente a toda costa. Cuando parecía que sólo les quedaba huir, exponiéndose a correr más riesgos, una rápida sombra negra apareció de entre las ramas.

- ¡Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!- Una inmensa flama de fuego arrasó con los enemigos, quienes fueron luego derrotados por una ola de shurikens proveniente de una misteriosa figura.

Frente a Sakura y Naruto se encontraba una muchacha, un poco mayor que ellos, alta y vestida totalmente de negro, con el cabello del mismo color, largo y recogido con una cinta. Tenía una banda de Konoha en la frente, pero lo que les llamó más la atención fueron sus ojos, cuyos iris mostraban un color carmesí manchando con tres aspas.  
_  
"Sharingan..."_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Sakura en ese momento.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****I – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO II**

**La kunoichi misteriosa. ¡Entra Akemi Uchiha!**

_"Sharingan..."_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Sakura en ese momento.

- Bueno, al fin nos encontramos, Naruto-kun... Sakura-san- y dicho esto, la chica levantó la mirada, y sus pupilas carmesí se encontraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par de la pelirrosa, quien aún no podía creer lo que veía.

De repente, todo se tornó oscuro. Sakura estaba atrapada en un mundo de colores invertidos e imágenes rotas.

_"¿Qué es esto...?"_ se preguntó. Entonces, vio algo que la hizo quedar casi petrificada. Una horrible sensación de temor invadió cada rincón de su ser, impidiéndole siquiera moverse.

Se encontraba en una calle oscura, iluminada tan sólo por la tenue luz de la luna. La noche era fresca, el silencio, denso. A unos cincuenta pasos de ella, se encontraban un par de genins. Uno no tenía puesta la banda de la aldea, se marchaba. La otra le rogaba por que se quede con ella. Podía escuchar claramente lo que pronunciaban:

- Por favor, ¡no te marches! Si te vas... gritaré fuerte y... -  
- Sakura, gracias. -

Lo recordaba perfectamente. No necesitaba escucharlo... y no quería hacerlo, solo deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando poder escapar.

Entonces, como desde otro mundo, oyó la voz de un furioso Naruto. - ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjala en paz! -

El espejismo se deshizo en mil pedazos. Sakura cayó jadeante, de rodillas y apoyada en el suelo con sus manos. Temblaba, pero a la vez estaba intrigada.

¿Es que la chica había usado el Mangekyo sharingan? ¿No era acaso una técnica del clan Uchiha? Y si lo había usado, ¿acaso ella sabía lo que pasó esa noche?

- Sakura, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Naruto, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Sí, sólo que... – levantó la vista, dirigiendo su mirada a la enigmática joven. La forastera se mantenía impasible, cruzada de brazos, sin decir palabra. Sus ojos habían recuperado su color oscuro y se mostraban fríos como el hielo, pero con una chispa que mostraba su gran determinación.

- Justo como lo imaginé del famoso "Equipo siete"... No podía esperar nada mejor de ustedes. – respondió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su rostro.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué le hiciste a Sakura? – le gritó Naruto, totalmente desconfiado. No permitiría que nadie lastimara a sus amigos, ya estaba bastante preocupado por su sensei y esta kunoichi debía ser muy poderosa como para haber vencido a los rastreadores casi sola, podía ser peligrosa.

- Bueno, creo que, con lo bien que lucharon, merecen conocer la verdad. – hizo una pausa para alzar la vista al cielo y observar hacia Konoha – Hace ocho años, una desgracia azotó al famoso clan Uchiha... supongo que ya saben a qué me refiero. – Dijo, como tentándoles a responder.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas brevemente. ¿Es que acaso sabía de...? No, no podía ser posible.

– Uchiha Itachi asesinó a todo su clan, pero su hermano pequeño quedó como único sobreviviente de esa masacre.... – Tragó saliva para continuar. Finalmente alzó la vista para decirles, directamente. - Lo estoy buscando a él. Necesito encontrar a Sasuke, por favor, deben ayudarme. – Pero esas palabras no sonaban amenazantes, más bien denotaban una profunda tristeza, y a la vez, mucha seguridad.

- ¿A Sasuke...? ¿Conoces a Sasuke? – le preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

- Sí, lo conozco. Tras el crimen de Itachi, no fue sólo uno quien sobrevivió, sino dos. Junto con él... somos los dos únicos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha.... -

- ¿¿QUEEEE?? – gritaron los dos.

- ¿Pero cómo... cómo sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo?- Naruto aún no estaba para nada convencido.

- Naruto, parece que está diciendo la verdad. – le dijo Sakura calmada. Algo muy dentro de sí le decía que esa kunoichi no estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Estás segura? – le dijo con cara de resentido.

- Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga... – le dijo la joven pelinegra, ya cansada de la desconfianza del rubio.

- Bueno, está bien. Y dinos ¿por qué tienes que encontrar a Sasuke? – le preguntó Naruto curioso.

- Bueno, los problemas de clanes se resuelven entre clanes... – le respondió con sencillez.

- Mmmm... claro. ¿Qué? Lo siento no te entendí. – le dijo confundido.

- ¡KYAAA! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Ella es del clan de Sasuke! – le gritó su compañera con una venita en la frente.

- Ah... Entonces eres una Uchiha... – dijo Naruto, ya calmado.

- Así es, una de los tres que quedamos. – afirmó con seriedad.

- Junto con Sasuke e Itachi. – le dijo Sakura.

- De hecho... junto con un antiguo miembro del clan, Uchiha Madara, y Sasuke. -

- Pero... ¿y qué pasó con Itachi? – preguntó Sakura.

- El... fue asesinado hace poco más de un mes. – dijo con rapidez, mostrando un tono frío en la voz.

Sakura y Naruto estaban boquiabiertos. Aún no se podían creer que Uchiha Itachi, aquel poderoso ninja, hubiera sido ya derrotado. Pero, ¿quién habría sido capaz de hacerlo? ¿Acaso...?

- ...por Sasuke. – terminó de decir la joven.

Escuchar ese nombre fue demasiado para ellos. En especial para Sakura. De hecho, su corazón pareció haberse detenido al oír tales palabras. Recordó la frase de Sasuke:

"Soy un vengador... Debe entrenar fuerte para derrotar a alguien en específico".

Se sentía muy apenada por lo que él tuvo que hacer finalmente, porque pensó que recapacitaría y dejaría ese camino algún día... Pero, por otro lado, ya había cumplido su venganza. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y podría regresar a Konoha, entonces.

- Por favor, sé que quieren traerlo de vuelta. Yo también necesito hablar con él. Sé cómo hacer que regrese y así todos quedaríamos felices ¿qué les parece? No sólo regresé a Konoha para buscarlo a él, sino para buscarlos a ustedes. Son los únicos que me pueden ayudar. Entonces, ¿hecho? –

Les tendió la mano a modo de confianza. Naruto y Sakura harían todo por ayudar a su amigo. Respondieron sin dudarlo un instante.

- ¡Hecho! -

- A propósito, ¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Naruto, ya de vuelta a la aldea, con Kakashi consciente y el cliente a salvo.

- Akemi. Uchiha Akemi. – dijo, sonriente.

- Así que tú eras Akemi... – dijo Kakashi. – Sí, me acuerdo de ti. -

- Pero ¿por qué te fuiste de Konoha? – le preguntó Sakura.

- Mi clan consideraba que eso sería lo más seguro para nosotros. – respondió sencillamente.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo, confundida.

- Sí, para preservar nuestra barrera de sangre. El sharingan siempre ha sido un Doujutsu muy poderoso y, por eso mismo, buscado. Sería muy peligroso si cayera en las manos equivocadas. Para ese entonces yo era muy pequeña y corría el riesgo de ser utilizada con ese fin. -

- Ah, claro. – respondió únicamente Sakura. Pero estaba segura que la Uchiha no estaba revelando toda la verdad, porque ella ya había estado bajo el efecto de su sharingan y ese era muy diferente a todos los que conocía.

Apenas volvieron a Konoha, se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Tsunade.

- Necesito hablar con la Hokage un momento. Ella aún no sabe que estoy aquí. Volveré con ustedes luego, ¿sí? -

- Claro, Akemi. – le dijo Sakura

- ¿¿¿Nos alcanzas en el puesto de ramen??? – le sugirió Naruto, que ya estaba por desfallecer de inanición.

- Claro. – respondió con una gotita en su cabeza, y se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella... hablar acerca de su aprendiz, una kunoichi llamada Sakura Haruno, que ignoraba por completo el poder que residía en ella.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

- Ya han pasado 8 años, Akemi-san. ¿En qué estás pensando? – bufó una molesta Tsunade.

- Exacto, si fuera muy tarde después, no me lo perdonaría. Sé lo que le estoy diciendo ¿Acaso no confía en mi? Puedo haberme marchado, pero usted sabe muy bien cuál fue la razón. – le respondió. La kunoichi parecía innegable.

- Bueno, confío en ti. Y dime ¿qué has pensado hacer? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Esa alumna suya... Sakura-san. – comenzó a decir.

- ¿Qué? No estarás pensando en... – inquirió, sorprendida.

- Yo puedo enseñarle. No sería una técnica difícil de utilizar, me han comentando que sabe controlar muy bien su chakra. Además, ya es hora de que lo sepa. No estará pensando en ocultarle toda su vida, que tiene una barrera de sangre, Tsunade-sama. – le dijo, alzando una ceja.

- No estoy segura si lo mejor sea decírselo ahora, Akemi... – comenzó a decir con reprobación. – Dime ¿cuán poderosa es?

- Es tan poderosa, que es casi seguro que pueda traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun... o hasta incluso, derrotar definitivamente a Madara.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****II – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO III**

**Nueva técnica. ¡Oto Ga Suru Kokoro!**

Sasuke se encontraba en la guarida de Akatsuki, esperando al resto para comenzar el plan de invasión. Se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a usar la oscura túnica con nubes rojas.  
En eso llegó Karin.

- Ya están aquí. – le informó.

- Hmp, claro. – bufó desganado, además de distraído.

Distraído porque, de su tarea, que era 'supuestamente' ir reuniendo ideas para elaborar la táctica de ataque a la aldea, Sasuke no había avanzado ninguna que fuera demasiado viable. No se podía concentrar, cosa que era algo muy extraño en él.

No dejaba de pensar en Sakura... cómo se sentiría al enterarse de que él regresaba, pero como un enemigo… Un enemigo para el cual tenían el deber de destruir, por ser un traidor a Konoha.

"_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo...?"_ se preguntó.

Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a ella... pero si abandonaba el plan con Los Akatsuki, de seguro lo matarían si pudieran, lo que era lo más probable. Debía idear un plan para dejarlos sin levantar sospechas.

Una voz cercana lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke-sama. – dijo una voz ronca e intimidante.

Tobi, conocido por Sasuke como Uchiha Madara, se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la guarida, provisto de su típica vestimenta de la organización.

- Tenemos una tarea para ti. – comenzó a decir.

Sasuke estaba asustado, no lo demostraba, pero su cuerpo entero estaba rígido por el temor a verse obligado a lastimar a cierta persona...  
Todos esos pensamientos se disolvieron cuando el Akatsuki mencionó la tarea menos esperada.

- Vas a regresar a Konoha. – reveló.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos al máximo, se quedó como piedra. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. De todo lo que le podían haber pedido, eso era lo menos que esperaba.

- ¿Có... cómo? – preguntó, estupefacto, pero conservando la seriedad y frialdad que lo caracterizaban.

- Esa es tu tarea. Volverás como espía para recopilar información sobre la situación en la aldea, aparentemente en paz, y luego nos darás el dato para el mejor momento de ataque. No importa si tardas días o semanas, con tal de que resulte. – Cambió su tono de voz para volverlo más duro – Pero, ante todo, debes fingir que regresas por voluntad propia. Si alguien se entera del plan... -

- Nadie lo hará. – lo interrumpió Sasuke con contundencia. – ¿es que acaso no confían en mi? – preguntó, con la ira visible en sus ojos. En el fondo estaba feliz por lo que iba a hacer, pero su orgullo le hacía odiar a quienes lo subestimaban de esa manera.

- No, Sasuke-kun. – respondió el enmascarado.

Sakura apenas había tocado su porción de ramen. Los acontecimientos del día se habían presentado de una forma tan imprevista, que tenía demasiadas dudas rondando por su cabeza. En primer lugar, la chica Uchiha. Era pariente de Sasuke, también lo estaba buscando, y eso abría nuevas posibilidades de que él regresara a Konoha. Además, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la visión que tuvo. No entendía como es que Akemi pudo recrearla con tanta exactitud... a menos que ella lo hubiera presenciado todo... pero eso era teóricamente imposible.

- Eh, Sakura-chan, ¿no comes? – le preguntó un preocupado Naruto. – apenas has probado tu plato.

- Ah, sí. Lo siento, es que hoy no tengo mucho... apetito. – Le respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

- ¿Segura? – inquirió el rubio, inocentemente.

- Sí, Naruto, gracias. -

En eso, llegó al Ichiraku Akemi. Una sonrisa sincera pintaba su rostro y sus ojos se mostraban brillantes, ilusionados.

- ¡Sakura! – llamó. - ¿Has terminado de comer? Necesito hablar contigo un momento. Naruto, ¿te importa si nos vamos un rato? Es que no quiero dejarte solo. – le dijo, educadamente.

Justo en ese momento, desde la calle opuesta, una kunoichi de cabello largo y azulado, de grandes ojos perla, se acercaba al puesto de ramen.

- ¡Hola Hinata-chan! – saludó Naruto con una jovial sonrisa en su rostro. – No te preocupes Akemi, me quedaré con Hinata.

- Hola... Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. - habló Hinata, con una voz aguda y suave, al mismo tiempo que dirigía la curiosa mirada a la kunoichi de ojos negros.

- No nos conocemos, soy Akemi, un gusto Hinata. – le dijo gentilmente.

Hinata únicamente le sonrío.

- Bueno, entonces, nos vemos luego Naruto. – le dijo Sakura.

------------------

La tarde era cálida y el sol lanzaba reflejos dorados a las montañas en donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los cinco Hokages. Las dos kunoichis se fueron alejando por la calle, mientras dejaban a la pareja de shinobis atrás, en el Ichikaru. Ninguna de las dos hablaba. Sólo entonces Sakura rompió el silencio.

- Naruto y Hinata... algún día esos dos van a terminar en algo. – comentó divertida, mientras esperaba relajar el ambiente tensionante que había en esos momentos.

Al ver que Akemi no decía palabra, fue directo al grano.

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? – preguntó directamente.

- Al bosque. – le respondió la Uchiha, únicamente.

- ¿Y eso para qué? – Sakura ya estaba harta de toda esa intriga.

- Voy a enseñarte una nueva técnica. – Dijo, sin dejar de avanzar.

- ¿Nueva técnica? – le dijo curiosa. - ¿Cuál? – entonces notó algo. – Oye, supongo que Tsunade-sama te autorizó para esto ¿no? Se supone que sólo ella y Kakashi-sensei pueden enseñarme.

- Godaime me autorizó para esto. –le respondió la otra, cortante. – Aunque no está muy de acuerdo con que lo aprendas ahora, confía en que es lo mejor.

Empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque, donde las gigantescas sombras de los árboles se alargaban conforme iba cayendo la tarde. Súbitamente, la kunoichi mayor paró.

- Bien – comenzó a decir. – ya puedes preguntarme cómo es que tuviste la visión del día en que Sasuke se fue esta mañana, en el bosque.

Sakura se sobresaltó. ¿Todo esté tiempo ella sabía lo que pensaba? _"Que perceptiva es..." _pensó.

- ¿Cómo supiste que te iba a preguntar eso? Y si ya lo sabes, ¡responde! - le dijo confundida.

- Bueno. En primer lugar, debes saber que no fue el sharingan lo que causó eso. Esa técnica... es mucho más poderosa: Te da la facultad de leer lo que pasa por la mente, el corazón de la persona. El único problema es que emplea mucho chakra. Por eso debes aprender a utilizarlo de tal manera que funcione con una sola vez. – le explicó. – Y no te preocupes, no estuve esa noche.

- Entonces... ¿vas a enseñarme esa técnica? – le preguntó Sakura, sorprendida y, a la vez, emocionada.

- Así es. – le respondió Akemi, sonriente.

- Bueno, entonces dime. ¿Cómo la hago? – preguntó, curiosa.

- Primero vas a verme utilizarlo sobre ti y luego tú lo intentas ¿si? – le indicó.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Akemi formó unos sellos con las manos, para luego abrir los ojos y pronunciar:

- ¡Oto Ga Suru Kokoro! -

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, a una velocidad increíble, a la que le costo mucho llegar después de tanto entrenamiento. El sol ya se había ocultado y, por lo tanto, su fugaz silueta apenas se veía en la oscuridad. No podía esperar más: volvería a Konoha. Pero, ¿cómo se lo tomarían sus amigos? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sakura? Ese sentimiento de angustia le pesaba en el alma como si fuera plomo. ¿Lo seguiría queriendo igual que antes?

A lo lejos, pudo divisar unas enormes murallas que se erguían en el bosque. Su destino estaba cerca. Su sharingan mejoraba su visión, ya que tan sólo la pálida luz de la luna creciente iluminaba su camino. Cuando llegó, vio el símbolo de la hoja sobre la gigantesca puerta.

"_Al fin... en Konoha"_

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****III – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO IV**

**De caricia en afecto se va hilando el amor**

Su mirada se movía de un lado a otro, quizá pensando que podría descubrir el origen de esa oscura técnica. Estaba teniendo de nuevo la misma visión: la misma despedida, la misma luna, la misma noche... el mismo "Gracias". Pero esta vez, no tendría el mismo dolor. Sabía muy bien que no era real. Pudo oír la voz de Akemi, quien le indicaba cómo deshacerlo.

- Ahora, concentra el chakra en tu mente. Recuerda que este genjutsu es sólo una ilusión. Lo único que debes hacer es relajarte, vence tus miedos. – le indicó.

_"Vence tus miedos... así que de eso se trataba"_ pensó la Haruno.

Inspiró profundamente, comenzó a relajar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras sentía como la ilusión se iba desvaneciendo. Abrió los ojos y se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, con Akemi. Ya había oscurecido y comenzaba a hacer fresco.

- ¡Bien! ¡Lo hiciste más rápido de lo que creí, en serio! – le dijo la Uchiha.

- ¿De verdad? – la pelirrosa no lo creía.

- Sí, de verdad. – le sonrío la morena. – Bien, ahora te toca a ti. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo. – le ordenó, cambiando su tono a uno más serio.

Sakura concentró su chakra en la mente, para luego mirar a los ojos de su maestra y pronunciar.

- Oto Ga Suru Kokoro -

Podía ver todo lo que ella veía... y también sentir todo lo que ella sentía. Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza, compasión y un amargo toque de venganza invadieron su ser. Al parecer Akemi presentaba las ansias de venganza en común con su pariente Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sakura entonces comenzó a sentir la visión. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando divisó a una pequeña niña abrazando, riendo y jugando con un muchacho poco mayor que ella, de aproximadamente trece años... que curiosamente se asemejaba a ¿Uchiha Itachi? Y además había otro niño. Ese era Sasuke, sin duda. Así que los tres se conocían.

"_Al menos s un recuerdo feliz..."_ pensó Sakura, compasiva.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirrosa comenzó a percibir que todos sus sentidos se iban agudizando. En especial su oído. Si no era eso, no había alguna explicación para saber cómo es que podía percibir cada sonido proveniente del bosque y de la aldea. Podía escuchar el chirrido de los murciélagos del bosque, las voces de la gente de la aldea, las pisadas de quienes concurrían las calles, el sonido metálico de las shuriken en los campos de entrenamiento, las risas de unos niños que jugaban en el parque todas las noches...

Deshizo la ilusión.

- ¿Y qué te pareció? – le preguntó la Uchiha, mirándola fijamente.

Sakura estaba de espaldas, cabizbaja, mirando hacia el suelo. Sentía una terrible curiosidad por preguntarle exactamente de dónde conocía a Sasuke, cuál era su verdadero parentesco, pero tenía aún más curiosidad por algo mayor.

- Puedo oír todo. – le dijo con seguridad. - ¿Eso también es parte de la técnica? Porque el efecto aún se mantiene... – le explicó.

_"Así que ese es el complemento de su barrera de sangre..."_ pensó Akemi, con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando su rostro.

- No te preocupes, eso es sólo un complemento de la técnica. – le aseguró.

De repente, Sakura sintió una pequeña vibración proveniente de dentro del bosque.

- Hay alguien. – advirtió.

Instantáneamente, fue acumulando chakra en sus puños, lista para lanzar un ataque, por si era necesario. Al mismo tiempo, Akemi sacaba sus armas del portakunais, mientras, de un saltó, se dirigió hacia el otro sentido del bosque.

- Iré a revisar. – dijo.

_"Conozco ese chakra..."_ pensó. _"Pero ¿qué hace él aquí?"_

La vibración se sentía cada vez más cerca. De repente, Sakura escuchó el crujido de una rama de árbol. Esta vez venía justo de enfrente.

El atacante saltó de entre los árboles y se plantó en el claro, listo para atacar, al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su afiladísima katana, envuelta en chakra...

Pero lo que encontró fue lo que menos esperaba.

Tan grande fue su sorpresa que sus irises escarlata rebosante de odio se empequeñecieron al mínimo, retornando a un negro profundo.

A su vez, el corazón de Sakura parecía haberse detenido ante ver la figura que tenía ante si. Sus ojos color jade se habían humedecido y brillaban reflejando en sus pupilas la luz de la luna.

- Sasuke...kun. – fue lo único que logró decir.

Se sentía petrificada, su cuerpo entero temblaba al no saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo, miedo de perder de nuevo a ese chico. No tenía idea de cómo hacer que se quede.

El moreno también sentía miedo, miedo a no ser aceptado de nuevo. A ser considerado un traidor, enemigo, por todos.

El silencio tan denso como el mercurio sólo aumentaba esa aplastante tensión.

Los dos jóvenes se seguían mirando fijamente, sin decir nada, mientras sus mentes trabajaban a mil por hora para conseguir lo que querían, por coincidencia, ambos shinobis: Estar juntos.

De repente, una momentánea angustia se alojó en el pecho de Sakura. Un terrible presentimiento de que si no iba con el Uchiha ahora, este ya no regresaría. Fue el impulso de aquella sensación el que la llevó a abalanzarse precipitadamente sobre el muchacho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, en un abrazo lleno de afecto y cariño.

Sasuke se quedó estático. Lo que menos esperaba de la kunoichi era que lo siga queriendo... y ahí estaba. Al parecer ese sentimiento de amor nunca había desaparecido en ella. Extrañamente esa muestra de afecto se sentía bien. Era un abrazo cálido, inocente, lleno de dulzura.

Yendo en contra de su sentido común y de su orgullo, y dudándolo inicialmente, respondió a aquella muestra de cariño, rodeando tímidamente a la chica con sus brazos, en actitud protectora, y tal vez buscando también una fuente de consuelo a su dolor, intentando escapar de la oscuridad en la que estuvo sumido por tanto tiempo.

Y así, las dos almas gemelas se encontraban nuevamente, fusionados en un abrazo, bajo la luz de la luna que brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

_Compartiendo un sentimiento único._

Combatiendo una pasión prohibida.

Conociendo lo que era el amor.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****IV – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO V**

**Recobrando lazos**

Jamás se había visto a Tsunade tan seria. Estaba sentada en su escritorio y apoyaba su mentón elegantemente sobre la palma de su mano. Era de esperarse que actúe así después de que Sasuke Uchiha regresara a la villa para pedirle que le permita quedarse como ninja de Konoha.

Por otro lado, Sasuke permanecía impasible, de pie, frente a la Hokage. Estaba consciente de que no era lo más probable que lo dejen regresar, pero tendría apoyo por muchos de los aldeanos.

Finalmente la Hokage habló.

- Tienes mi permiso para quedarte, pero a la mínima muestra de traición, te irás de aquí. – Hizo una pausa para continuar – Trato de confiar en ti, Sasuke-kun, demuéstrame que puedo hacerlo.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama – respondió, cortésmente. – Y ¿volveré con mi Equipo o tengo que pasar un examen de nuevo? – preguntó.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de la sannin.

- Eso... dejémoslo a Kakashi. – dijo.

- Entonces... – inquirió el Uchiha, sorprendido.

- Podrás volver a tu Equipo. – luego suspiró con pesadez y dijo – Ya puedes irte, Sasuke-kun. -

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama. – agradeció.

Al fin tenía lo que quería: la confianza que necesitaba, el permiso para permanecer en Konoha, pero sobre todo, la oportunidad de volver a su equipo y de estar con alguien...

Sakura se encontraba en el pasillo del edificio de la Hokage, sentada en el banco y tamborileando con sus dedos una melodía que sólo ella podía escuchar. Ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.

Estar esperando fuera de la oficina para saber si es que Sasuke se quedaba o no se sentía casi una eternidad. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando ahí adentro.

De repente, recordó algo_. "¡Ah, que tonta! Casi olvidé que puedo oír"_ pensó divertida.

Se concentró para percibir los sonidos que venían de adentro del despacho.

- Entonces... –

- Podrás volver a tu Equipo. Ya puedes irte, Sasuke-kun. -

_"¡Kyaaaaaaaa!"_ pensaba la inner de Sakura. Mientras esta comenzaba a saltar de felicidad por toda la sala, el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo parar violentamente. Movió los brazos para intentar mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

Roja hasta las orejas, intentó disimular su pequeña "celebración".

Sasuke la miraba de reojo, con una expresión extrañamente divertida... tan rara en él.

- ¡Ah! Sasuke... – le dijo Sakura, con una inevitable gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue...? No, nada. – dijo él, quien ya había entendido la situación.

- Oye... ¿y te quedas? – le preguntó, fingiendo un enorme interés, puesto que ya conocía la respuesta.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama me dio el permiso para quedarme. Mañana voy con ustedes para hablar con Kakashi. – le informó.

- ¡Genial! – le respondió.

- Bueno... ya tengo que irme. – le dijo él, haciendo un ademán de dirigirse hacia la salida.

- Ah, claro... entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana! – le respondió ella, visiblemente feliz. Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente y luego se atrevió a preguntarle – ¡Espera! ¿Vas por la ruta del parque?

- Sí... eso creo. - respondió, con su tono frío característico.

- Te acompaño, por ahí voy a mi casa. – le insinuó casi sin timidez.

- Hmp, claro... no hay problema. – le dijo.

_"¿Desde cuándo Sakura es tan segura...?"_ pensó el Uchiha, atraído por esa nueva faceta de su compañera.

Apenas se fueron los jóvenes shinobis, Akemi entró a la oficina de la Hokage. Tomó asiento, nerviosa. Temía cuál sería la decisión de la Hokage con respecto a la idea que tenía en mente.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, esta le preguntó - Y, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? –

- Quiero decírselo mañana, Godaime-sama. – le insinuó. – Ya es hora de que Sasuke lo sepa... – pidió suplicante, bajando la mirada lentamente.

- No lo sé, Akemi-san. Me parece que es muy pronto. – Miró hacia la ventana para preguntar - ¿Tú que opinas, Kakashi? Después de todo, lo conoces mejor que nadie, él era tu estudiante. -

El ninja copia surgió de entre las sombras y entró a la sala.

Su semblante se mostraba preocupado mientras meditaba sobre su opinión.

Finalmente, dijo – Creo que Akemi tiene razón. Ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo... pero me preocupa cómo se va a tomar la noticia... de que tiene una hermana. -

Caminaban en silencio, ambos se sentían cómodos así. Después de todo, ¿quién podría pedir más?  
Sentirse acompañados por la anhelada presencia del otro era más que suficiente.

La noche era clara y tranquila. En un árbol cercano, se pudo oír el ulular de una lechuza.

Se sentía tan extraño para Sakura estar así, caminando al lado de Sasuke, como si nunca se hubiera marchado y todo fuera como antes. Sin embargo, le preocupaba cómo estaba él. Temía que esa parte oscura aún siguiera dentro de él, causándole el mismo dolor, el mismo sufrimiento que al final lo hicieron ser consumado por la venganza. Odiaba imaginar que eso pudiera llegar a repetirse.

Repentinamente, el chico se detuvo.

Sakura caminaba atrás de él, por lo que no podía verle la cara. Sólo pudo notar que este tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados fuertemente. Notó también que estos temblaban.

- ¿Sasuke...? ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

De repente, Sakura vio algo que jamás hubiera esperado ver. En el suelo se podían apreciar las manchas moteadas de las lágrimas del chico. Sakura se asustó. ¿Sasuke estaba... llorando?

- Sólo... sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes... – dijo Sasuke débilmente, sollozando como un niño haría hundido en su tristeza. – No quiero... no quiero estar más solo... – pronunció con angustia. Todos los sentimientos que había tenido retenidos dentro de sí en tanto tiempo se liberaban en un torrente de emociones rotas.

_"Sasuke..."_ pensaba la kunoichi mientras veía con lágrimas en los ojos todo el sufrimiento con el cual había cargado su amigo durante años.

Porque la verdad es que el moreno no podía evitar sentirse así. Incluso siendo la persona más fría del mundo, su alma gélida no podía evitar verse tan miserable al notar todo lo que había perdido por tomar el camino del odio y de la venganza.

Sakura se acercó al chico y se arrodilló junto a él, curando las lágrimas con caricias, en una muestra infinita de afecto. Sasuke hundió su rostro en el pecho de la chica, buscando alguna fuente de consuelo a su dolor. La pelirrosa acarició los cabellos del chico hasta que este se calmó.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó sonriendo.

El moreno asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Sasuke, no importa lo que has hecho... ni si nos abandonaste, ni si cometiste el peor crimen de todos. – Hizo una pausa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos - Tu siempre serás nuestro amigo, y te prometo... que jamás estarás sólo – le dijo la kunoichi, clavando en los iris negros como la noche del muchacho sus pupilas verdes.

La chica esperaba que esas palabras totalmente sinceras le hagan abrir los ojos al muchacho al que tanto le costaba ver sufrir.

Sasuke sólo asintió. Estaba serio y retomó su actitud fría y distante. Eso hizo perder a Sakura la pequeña esperanza de recuperar al Sasuke sensible que surgió momentos antes.

Sin embargo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de Sasuke tomando la suya. La atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo sincero y profundo, mostrando sus sentimientos tal y como eran.

- Gracias. – le dijo, en un susurro.

Sakura simplemente no podía creerlo. Sasuke estaba siendo... romántico... ¡con ella! Eso era algo que sólo imaginaba que podría ocurrir en sus sueños más fantásticos. Pero no. Era real. Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Konoha. Con sus amigos. Con ella.

Se separaron lentamente, algo nerviosos. Apartaron las miradas para que él otro no pudiera advertir su sonrojo. El de Sasuke, por abrazar a Sakura. El de ella, por saber que él estaba sonrojado.

Y así, retornaron su camino a casa. Había tantas cosas que decir, tanto de qué hablar. Pero Sasuke recién había llegado.... y mañana sería otro día.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****V – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO VI**

**Reencuentro. ¡De nuevo Equipo Siete!  
**

_"No... ¡Itachi, no!"_

_  
Era frustrante volver a cometer el error de matar a su hermano, el sabía la verdad, pero por qué... ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo?  
Era inútil intentar detenerse. Su cuerpo no le respondía y volvía a caer en un abismo hondo, en donde sólo reinaba la oscuridad._

_  
"Lo siento, hermanito..." fue lo único que logro escuchar antes de verse cubierto por un tul escarlata._

De repente, la imagen cambió. Ahora se encontraba en un mundo en blanco y negro... extrañamente en su hogar. Su padre estaba en la mesa para tomar el desayuno. Su madre estaba preparándolo en la cocina... no veía a su hermano.  


"_Sasuke, vas a llegar tarde, vete a la academia de una vez, cariño."_

Entonces, Una voz escalofriante surgió de la nada para decirle cruelmente "Sí, vete... aquí no te necesitamos... ¿acaso crees que confiaríamos en ti, traidor?". Un aterrador Naruto pronunciaba esa frase con desprecio.  


_Luego, una voz chillona se hizo escuchar. Sakura se veía terrible, con la ira rebosante en sus ojos. "Aquí ya nadie te quiere, Uchiha. ¡Tú ya no vales nada!"_

"Ya no vales nada... ya no vales nada..." Parece que esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como si se trataran de un eco interminable...

El suelo se desvaneció. Sasuke caía al vacío mientras las risas malvadas de los shinobis se oían cada vez más distantes...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras el sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas. Odiaba que pase eso. Ya estaba harto de tener tantas pesadillas.

"_Pero por suerte... sólo ha sido un sueño"_ pensó.

Ya había amanecido y Sasuke se encontraba en su cama, aún intentando dormir, porque la verdad es que no estaba tranquilo. No había pasado un día desde que llegó a su aldea y todavía no podía saber con certeza que la posibilidad de permanecer ahí estaba totalmente confirmada. Todavía era temprano, pero en vista de su escasa capacidad de descansar, decidió alistarse de una vez para salir.

Después de todo, ese día tenía que ir a ver a Kakashi, su antiguo sensei, para que este le indique qué prueba tendría que seguir para retornar a su cargo como ninja de Konoha.

Finalmente, había logrado su meta: Regresar. El problema es que ahora tocaba la parte más difícil: La reacción de los otros.

Particularmente la de un kitsune llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿NAAANIII????!!!! – Gritó el rubio.

La noticia le había tocado como una bofetada en el rostro. Sasuke, el mismísimo heredero del clan Uchiha, primero su amigo y compañero de equipo, luego un traidor a la aldea quien intentó deshacerse de él varias ocasiones atrás, a quien prometió a Sakura traer de vuelta, había finalmente regresado.

- Sí, Naruto. Ahora relájate... yo ya hablé con él. Por favor, démosle una oportunidad. – le decía Sakura, implorante.

- ¿Estás segura, Sakura-chan? – Inquiría mientras veía a su ex - compañero de reojo.

Este se mantenía de brazos cruzados, esperando que los demás tomen la decisión final. La Hokage les había dado la opción de elegir, entre los miembros del equipo, si era mejor aceptar o no a Sasuke de regreso.

La verdad es que era muy obvio que lo aceptarían y, por eso mismo, quiso brindarles esa posibilidad. Konoha necesitaba a Sasuke Uchiha para una tarea especial que pronto le sería revelada por su propia hermana, quien también debía presentarse próximamente.

- Bueno... – por primera vez vio a Sasuke directo a los ojos. – Está bien. –

Para gran alivio de la pelirrosa, los dos amigos se tendieron la mano.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró a la oficina una sonriente Tsunade.

- Parece que ya han arreglado su asunto... – La Hokage se sentó en su silla de escritorio, sacó unos documentos y dijo – Voy a registrar tu historia, Sasuke. Ahora vayan al puente. Kakashi los está esperando ahí.

Los chicos de la sala con expresión de resignación.

_"Ahora todo te lo dejo a ti... Kakashi"_ pensaba la sannin, tras empezar a trabajar.

Marchaban hacia el bosque, de nuevo los tres, como en los viejos tiempos. El silencio era tensionante. Sakura intentó crear un tema de conversa.

- Ahora sólo espero que Kakashi-sensei llegue temprano. Al menos en una ocasión especial como esta debería hacerlo ¿no? – les dijo, probando qué reacción tendrían sus compañeros con ese comentario.

Nadie decía nada.

_"¡Rayos! ¿Es que estos bakas nunca van a hablarse?"_ pensaba irritada.

Antes de poder hacer nada, apareció en una nube de humo, encima del puente, Kakashi. Después del repentino y típico ¡puf!, el ninja copia bajó para darles la misma excusa de siempre.

- Siento la demora, es que me perdí en el sendero de vida... – Después de que todos tengan su caída al estilo anime, el sensei alzó la vista para mirar a Sasuke. – Hablando de perderse en el sendero de la vida... – Metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar una reluciente bandana de la aldea de Konoha.

Sasuke la veía esperanzado.

- Seré tuya si consigues esto. – Y sacó de su bolsillo dos pequeños cascabeles.

- ¿Los cascabeles? – preguntó el moreno. Al parecer tendría que realizar la misma prueba de antes. Recordó cómo Naruto, Sakura y él fueron ser los primeros estudiantes de la academia que lograron pasar el examen de Kakashi.

- Así es. – le respondió su sensei. – Pero esta vez... se los quitarás a ellos . – Y acto seguido le entregó uno a la pelirrosa y otro al rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso se puede hacer eso? – inquirió Sakura, curiosa.

- Sí. Esta es mi prueba. – Dirigiéndose a Sasuke, dijo – Tus compañeros ya lograron pasar el examen hace poco. Me quitaron los dos cascabeles demostrando su capacidad para el trabajo en equipo. Este ejercicio consistirá en probar la misma capacidad, pero desde otro punto de vista. Para poder trabajar en equipo, deben conocerse... y parece que no cumplen esa condición. El ejercicio les servirá para eso. – Y saltando hacia un árbol cercano, volteó para guiñarles su único ojo y decirles – Ya comenzó el examen. ¡Buena suerte! -

Los tres shinobis se encontraban en un claro del bosque, cara a cara. Sasuke no realizaba aún ningún movimiento. De repente, Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, para luego esquivar un ataque directo del moreno.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! – pronunció el moreno al mismo tiempo que una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia sus oponentes.

Desvanecida la llama, no había rastro de los otros dos shinobis. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de Sasuke.

- Muy graciosos... – En el acto, volteó su mirada 180° para encontrarse con Naruto.

- ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! – gritó el rubio.

Aproximadamente una decena de kitsunes se abalanzó sobre el moreno. Habían dado en el blanco.

- ¡U-Z-U-M-A-K-I! ¡Naruto Rendan! – Sasuke impactó contra el suelo, pero su imagen de deshizo en una nube de humo.

- ¿Un Kage Bunshin? ¡Imposible...! ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? – dijo Sakura, sorprendida. Si es que eso era, Sasuke se había vuelto aún más rápido que la última vez.

De repente, el moreno surgió de la nada y, antes de que pudieran notarlo, una ola de shurikens se dirigía hacia el cinturón en el que Sakura llevaba los cascabeles.

_"Bingo"_ pensaba el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa hizo uso de su fuerza y agilidad para impulsarse hacia el aire acumulando chakra en sus pies. De un salto, se plantó en el árbol más cercano antes de verse despojada de los cascabeles.

- Lo siento Sasuke... al parecer no está tan fácil como creías. – le dijo divertida.

_"¿Por qué le dije eso?"_ pensó un segundo después su inner, avergonzada.

- Decías... – le dijo el moreno. Sasuke estaba abajo, sosteniendo un cascabel con su mano.

- Pero... ¿cuándo lo cogiste? – le preguntó la pelirrosa. Aún no se lo creía. – No importa. Al parecer voy a necesitar esto. – Y acto seguido, se colocó sus guantes negros. Alzó levemente la mirada para luego decir – Naruto, ¡ahora! -

- ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! – Una ráfaga cortante permitió al rubio tomar el control del cascabel.

Sasuke saltó hacia el árbol para intentar conseguir el cascabel de Sakura.

_"Justo como lo creí"_ pensó la kunoichi.

Inmediatamente, bajó hacia el suelo y se impulsó hacia atrás, dejando al moreno varios metros adelante. Haciendo uso de su fuerza descomunal, propinó un poderoso puñetazo hacia la superficie, provocando la ruptura de esta. El moreno tuvo que hacer piruetas para no salir volando por los aires y mantener el equilibrio saltando de roca en roca.

_"Tan fuerte es..."_ pensaba, interesado. De alguna forma, le gustaba esa nueva faceta de su compañera.

A una velocidad increíble, se alejó del claro, dejando a los dos shinobis de Konoha solos.

- Se ha ido... – informó Naruto, jadeante.

- Sí... pero podría estar preparando una emboscada en cualquier momento. – dijo Sakura.

- Bien, entonces vigilemos. Debemos estar alertas. – dijo el rubio, con seriedad. - ¡Ni loco voy a dejar que Sasuke me quite este cascabel! – pronunció finalmente, emocionado.

A Sakura le apareció únicamente una gotita en la frente.

De repente, todo se tornó negro. Naruto y Sakura estaban atrapados en un mundo oscuro, del cual no podían escapar.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – dijo el rubio, preocupado.

- ¿Sasuke ya consiguió... el Mangekyo Sharingan? – inquirió la pelirrosa.

Aunque ese no era un combate de vida o muerte, a Sakura no le agradaba la idea de perder. Había cambiado mucho en esos años de entrenamiento con Tsunade y esa era una de las cosas distintas en ella. Entonces, se acordó de su lección con Akemi.

_"Tal vez... si intento vencer mis miedos podría deshacerme del genjutsu"_ pensó.  
De pronto, otra idea cruzó su mente. Se concentró profundamente para decir:

- Oto Ga Suru Kokoro. –

Aunque era lo menos que la kunoichi esperaba, la técnica funcionó. Estaba en la mente de Sasuke ahora. Odiaba tener que usar esa técnica en él, pero, después de todo, ni siquiera la estaba utilizando en su máximo potencial, sólo la había practicado una vez con anterioridad. Entonces, sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse y comenzó a ver...

Una ráfaga de imágenes en blanco y negro llegaron a su cabeza, mientras que la angustia se acumulaba en su pecho. ¿Esos eran los sentimientos de Sasuke en esos momentos? Una amarga sensación de venganza surgió después, junto con más recuerdos del moreno. Tras haber viajado por un abanico de memorias vagas, la pelirrosa vio algo que la hizo ponerse con los pelos de punta.  
Sentía frío... miedo... desesperación.

Ver aquella luna, aquella noche.  
Recrear de nuevo esa dolorosa despedida era casi una pesadilla en vida.  
Pero... estaba teniendo la misma visión de antes. ¿Acaso no debería estar viendo lo que sentía Sasuke? ¿Qué clase de trampa era esa? ¿Y si los dos... sentían lo mismo?

Deshizo la técnica.

Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella. Al parecer logró conseguir los dos cascabeles cuando usó el Mangekyo, pero se mostraba terrible. El miedo se veía en sus ojos. Un desagradable sentimiento de culpa se alojó en el corazón de Sakura, pero fingió no tener nada que ver con esa visión.

Sólo entonces, Naruto rompió el silencio.

- ¡Ahhhh...Sasuke! – Gritaba el rubio enfadado por perder su cascabel. - En fin. Miremos el lado bueno...ya estás en el equipo. – dijo, divertido.

- ¿Vamos de vuelta? – sugirió Sakura. – Hay que ir con Kakashi-sensei a que te de la bandana. -

- Hmp, claro. - dijo el moreno, tratando de mostrase lo más sereno posible.

De la nada, apareció Kakashi entre ellos.

- No hay necesidad de ir a ningún lado. Los estuve viendo en el encuentro... y debo decir que han mejorado aún más de lo que pensé. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, chicos. – les dijo sonriente. – De ti también Sasuke. Al parecer controlas mucho mejor tus habilidades. Ten. – Le extendió la mano, en la cual sostenía la bandana con el símbolo de la Aldea escondida de la Hoja. – Es tuya ahora. Cuídala con tu vida. – y elevando la vista hacia el cielo, les preguntó. - ¿No quieren ir a almorzar? -

Nueva caída al estilo anime.

Una oleada de risas resonó en el bosque. El único que permanecía serio era Sasuke. No se había acostumbrado a estar de nuevo con su equipo, pero lo cierto es que este había cambiado... en el buen sentido. Casi sin querer, esbozó una sonrisa.

_"Se siente bien... estar en casa."_

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****VI – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO VII**

**La verdad. Visitas del desierto.**

Era una tarde tranquila, perfecta para un entrenamiento en equipo. En el bosque, un grupo de shinobis practicaba su nueva formación.

- ¡Formación Ino-Shika-Chou completa! – anunció Shikamaru, no demasiado entusiasta.

- Eso después de haber estado intentando horas... – intervino Chouji – Pero salió bien... aunque, tengo hambre, aún no hemos almorzado. – agregó.

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Chouji! ¿Es que crees que hubiera sido mejor detener el entrenamiento? ¿¿Acaso estás insinuándolo?? – le gruñó Ino molesta, empezando a sacarle los puños.

- Qué aburrido... – fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus compañeros.

De repente, le pareció oír un ruido entre los arbustos. Sacó un arma de su portakunais, listo para defenderse. El problema es que ya había gastado demasiado chakra entrenando. Entonces, una enorme explosión de humo se produjo encima de sus cabezas.

- ¿¿Qué demonios?? – dijo el ninja sombra.

- ¡Shikamaru, cuidado! – le gritó Ino.

Apenas lo había notado, pero una decena de shurikens surcaban el aire en dirección hacia ellos. Antes de poder poner en práctica el plan de evasión que había creado en pocos segundos para huir con su equipo a salvo, una violenta ráfaga de viento detuvo las armas arrojadizas.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – advirtió una agresiva Temari a los ninjas que habían iniciado el ataque, blandiendo su enorme abanico.

Junto con ella venían sus hermanos Gaara y Kankurô. Ino hizo un leve movimiento como si quisiera buscar a los atacantes, pero Gaara la detuvo, con autoridad, alzando una mano, aunque no podía negar estar admirado por valentía de la kunoichi de Konoha.

- Ya se fueron. – anunció el último el hermano mayor.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos? – preguntó Chouji, asustado. Después de todo, sin la ayuda de Temari, no hubieran salido de esa. Fue una emboscada perfecta, ni un solo sonido.

- Espías del Sonido. – informó Gaara. – Deberían tener más cuidado con estos. Saben que después de la muerte de Orochimaru ha habido algunas revueltas y sus seguidores quieren continuar con sus planes. – miró de reojo a la rubia. – De verdad son peligrosos. -

- Bueno, gracias por ayudarnos. – les dijo Ino sonriente – Temari-san, Kankurô-san – miró con dudas al último - ...Kazekage-sama.

- Puedes decirme Gaara. – le dijo el jinchuuriki, con una expresión extrañamente más suave en su mirada.

- Claro. – le respondió la Yamanaka, extrañada y a la vez sorprendida por la confianza que la máxima autoridad shinobi del desierto de había otorgado tan repentinamente.

- Estarán cansados del viaje. Vayamos a la aldea. – sugirió Shikamaru a los visitantes, ya dirigiéndolos hacia allá.

- Sí, me gustaría comer un poco también. – dijo Kankurô.

- ¿Lo ves? No era el único. – le recriminó Chouji a su compañera de equipo.

Temari rió. – Es muy gracioso tu equipo, Nara... lo que me hace recordar que aún tenemos un enfrentamiento pendiente, ¿o lo olvidaste? – le recordó a Shikamaru.

- Hmp, claro que lo recuerdo. – dijo divertido y a la vez con pesadez.

- Y esta vez no volveré a caer en tus truquitos de sombras. – le advirtió Temari, orgullosa. No eres el único que ha estado practicando. –

- Qué problemático... – fue lo único que le respondió, mientras reía por lo bajo.

Después de haber estado tomando el examen a sus alumnos durante la mañana, decidió retirarse a descansar al parque. Tendría tiempo suficiente de avanzar su 'Icha-Icha Paradise' antes de que lo llamen a hacer alguna misión, cosa que dudaba mucho, porque no quedaba mucho tiempo para que acabe el día. Ya se dirigía allí, pero en el camino se encontró con la joven kunoichi de cabello negro.

- Hola, Akemi-san. – saludó.

- Hola, Kakashi-sensei. – respondió sonriente. Desvió la mirada levemente, para luego preguntar, preocupada - ¿Y cómo le fue a... Sasuke-kun en el examen? –

- Ah, a Sasuke... sí, le fue bien. Ya está de nuevo en su equipo. – le anunció con tranquilidad.

La joven no pudo impedir escapar un suspiro de alivio. Disimuló su preocupación con una sonrisa radiante, tal y como siempre hacía.

- Me alegro. Qué bueno que pueda regresar. – comentó. Tras una breve pausa, expuso su mayor duda. – Pero, Kakashi-sensei... ¿cómo lo van a tomar todos? Es decir, Godaime-sama ya aceptó que vuelva, lo sé. ¿Y los que aún no lo saben? – inquirió.

No dijo nada más, ya que en uno de los muros de una calle había un anuncio clavado a la pared. Mostraba la foto de algunos ninjas, entre ellos, Sasuke, y debajo de ella estaba escrito: Nuevos shinobis de Konoha.

- Al parecer, la Hokage tomó una decisión muy... curiosa. – comentó Kakashi, divertido. -

Akemi estaba boquiabierta. Realmente las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que ella se marchó hasta ese día.

El ninja copia retomó su lectura y antes de irse le dijo – Bueno, ya se enterarán, si aún no lo saben. Nos vemos, Akemi-san . – y desapareció en un _¡puf!_

Ahora que la noticia del regreso de Sasuke ya había sido anunciada públicamente, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Debía ir a hablar con el shinobi de ojos negros sobre un asunto muy importante. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que decírselo esa misma noche.

Sakura estaba molesta. Había tomado la decisión de que, ahora que el Equipo 7 se reunía de nuevo, no debía perder ninguna oportunidad para mejorar sus habilidades entrenando, pero finalmente Ino la convenció para tomarse la tarde libre porque "quería mostrarle algo importante".

- Bueno, ¿a dónde dices que vamos? – le preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

- Te va a encantar, en serio... no te imaginas qué planes tiene Godaime-sama para el Año Nuevo. – le insinuó la rubia.

- ¿Año Nuevo? ¿Qué plan? – inquirió, empezando a sospechar.

- Vamos a su oficina a que te lo explique bien... ya lo entenderás, pero creo que es una idea genial. – comentó la Yamanaka.

- Si tu lo dices... – dijo la pelirrosa, probándola.

Llegaron al edificio y se dirigieron de frente a la oficina de la Hokage. Sakura entró casi forzada por su amiga a preguntarle por ella misma.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – les preguntó Godaime.

La rubia prácticamente atravesó a Sakura con la mirada, obligándola a hablar.

Sakura bufó, resignada. – Quería... quería saber cuál era la idea que tenía para Año Nuevo, Godaime-sama. – reveló finalmente, sin más tapujos.

La Hokage se sorprendió bastante. Se acercó a ellas para decirles, en voz más baja.

- No sé quién ha estado pasando el rumor, pero sí, es cierto. Se va a realizar un festival en Konoha por esa fecha. Será el primer festival de Las luces celebrado aquí. Es una antigua tradición del país del Fuego que deberíamos retomar en esta aldea, es más importante de lo que parece. – luego les dijo, más discretamente. – Además, ayudaría a mejorar nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con otras aldeas. Es importante dar una buena imagen. – agregó, orgullosa.

Las dos kunoichis cruzaron miradas, aguantándose la risa. Jamás habían visto a Tsunade tan entusiasmada en una actividad de su cargo.

- Supongo que era por cambiar de estilo y hacer una actividad más... cultural en lugar de defender la aldea de guerras y cosas así. – comentó Ino ya saliendo de ahí.

- Sí, eso creo. – le respondió la pelirrosa. – Oye, ya que ya confirmaste tu duda y ya sabes que va a haber un festival... hay que ir a entrenar, por favor, necesito más práctica. – le dijo.

- Está bien... pero entonces ayúdame a mi también. – le respondió Ino – Hoy estuve practicando mis técnicas mentales, pero en el taijutsu estoy hecha un desastre. – comentó divertida.

- Ya, te ayudo. – le dijo Sakura.

Mientras se dirigían a practicar, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de la Hokage _"Podría ser divertido... pero por qué será tan importante ese festival..."_

Sasuke no tenía la conciencia tranquila. No había pasado más de un día desde que regresó a su aldea y ya había vuelto con su antiguo equipo, había sido reconocido como un shinobi de Konoha y estaba con sus amigos, lo que era lo más importante. Todos habían confiado tanto en él y luego se sentirían tan mal cuando sean traicionados. Finalmente, el moreno había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse y simplemente seguir con el plan, tomándose su tiempo para llevarlo a cabo como se debía.

"_Después de todo, es su problema si me creyeron. No los forcé a aceptarme" _pensaba constantemente.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable y eso le hacía enfurecer aún más. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan propenso a dejarse influenciar por sus sentimientos? Y al final, siempre encontraba la misma respuesta:  
Sakura.

El sólo pensar que no podía hacer nada para dejar de lado sus sentimientos hacia ella era frustrante. _"Los sentimientos te hacen débil" _se repetía una y otra vez. Pero se sentía bien. El amor se sentía bien. Tal vez el muchacho estuvo inundado en la venganza tanto tiempo que volver a conocer esas sensaciones era algo totalmente nuevo, algo extraño para él. Le costaba interpretarlo.

El shinobi necesitaba meditar sobre todos esos asuntos, así que decidió pasar la tarde en su departamento. No quería saber nada de nadie en ese momento.  
Alrededor de las 8 de la noche, ya entrada lo noche, alguien tocó su puerta.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la entrada con pesadez. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una muchacha algo mayor que él, que al parecer rondaba los 18, alta y con buen físico y de cabellos negros y largos, atados con una cinta, que desprendían un suave destello plateado. Sus ojos eran oscuros y muy profundos, transmitían tranquilidad y, a la vez, mucha fuerza y determinación.

Sasuke tenía una extraña sensación de conocerla con anterioridad.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun. – le saludó con cortesía.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – le preguntó el muchacho, no sin cierta desconfianza, aunque no podía negar tener mucha curiosidad sobre la misteriosa kunoichi.

- La verdad es que sí, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo... lo más probable es que no lo recuerdes - le dijo, divertida. Luego retomó su aire serio. – He venido a hablar contigo. -

- Escucha – le dijo Sasuke, impaciente – No sé quién eres, pero seas quien seas dime lo que necesites decirme de una vez. –

El moreno comenzaba a tener sospechas. Esa kunoichi podía resultar muy peligrosa. Lo conocía a él, quien recién volvía a Konoha luego de años, pero no podía recordarla. ¿Si era una espía del Sonido? Más le valía ser precavido con ella.

- Soy Akemi. – le reveló – Hace 8 años, fui forzada a dejar Konoha. Hubo una tragedia muy grave en mi clan y perdí a casi toda mi familia. -

_"¿Hace 8 años? ¿Tragedia en su clan?" _

Las coincidencias eran demasiadas. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Todos esos datos coincidían con la desgracia del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi, la desgracia de _su_ clan.

-– Sin embargo, no fui la única que sobrevivió a ese día. – Prosiguió - Huí de Konoha por razones con las que nunca estuve de acuerdo, pero ahora he regresado y lo único que quiero es encontrar a mi familia. Yo sobreviví porque estuve separada de ella por mucho tiempo, pero mi hermano menor también logró hacerlo. -

El corazón de Sasuke parecía haberse detenido tras oír esas palabras. Toda su vida parecía caerse en pedazos tras esa revelación.

- Tú eres... – dijo Sasuke, con la voz débil, casi imperceptible.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Akemi. – le reveló finalmente. – Creo que puedes entender qué tipo de relación nos une. –

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****VII – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Una familia.**

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Akemi. – le reveló finalmente. – Creo que puedes entender qué tipo de relación nos une. -

Desconcierto total. Un torbellino incontrolable de emociones comenzaba a formarse dentro de Sasuke. Nada tenía lógica, todo parecía mentira. Era simplemente demasiado difícil de creer. Pero cuánto deseaba poder creer...  
Hacerlo significaba aceptar que, después de tantos años... ¡sí tenía una familia!  
Tenía que asegurarse. El suspenso lo consumía por dentro.

- ¿Entonces eres... mi hermana? – le preguntó a la chica intentando mantener su frialdad, aunque su nerviosismo demostraba todo lo contrario.

- Así es Sasuke. – Una sonrisa de compasión cruzaba el rostro de Akemi.

"_Mi pobre Sasuke..."_

Imaginaba por lo mucho que este tuvo que pasar durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Lo comprendía perfectamente, porque, finalmente, ella había pasado por lo mismo. Sabía lo mal que se sentía estar solo, traicionado, lastimado.

Y ese enorme dolor se podía apreciar en sus ojos.  
Ambos hermanos tenían los mismos iris oscuros. Fríos como el hielo, negros como la noche. Pero demostraban una energía y determinación infinitas.

- Todo este tiempo... creí que había perdido a mi familia. Cometí un horrible error con Itachi, pero no pienso volver a hacerlo. – dijo el moreno. No pudo continuar, ya que se le quebró la voz.

Akemi lo abrazó con dulzura y Sasuke hundió el rostro en el hombro de su hermana.

- No te preocupes Sasuke...– le susurró con cariño, mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente, tranquilizándolo – ya nunca más estarás solo... -

Y así, después de 8 años, la familia Uchiha... o lo que quedaba de ella, se volvía a reunir, aquella noche azul de verano.

Hinata se encontraba en el mirador de la roca de los Hokages. Había estado entrenando con Kiba y Shino toda la tarde y se disponía a descansar. No esperaba encontrar a nadie, pero le pareció oír un ruido de entre las sombras.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

Al ver que nadie respondía, se colocó en posición de defensa y activó en Byakugan. Se disponía a atacar cuando descubrió el cabello rubio y alborotado de la cabeza de su "atacante", quien surgió de la oscuridad.

- ¡Hinata-chan! No sabía que estabas aquí. – La saludó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

- Oh, Naruto-kun, eras tú... – le dijo tímida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Ambos rieron, divertidos.

- Tú primero. – le dijo el rubio.

- Bueno... estuve entrenando toda la tarde. Cuando termino, casi siempre vengo aquí a ver las estrellas. – le respondió alzando la mirada hacia el cielo. – Me hace sentir libre... – casi susurró. - ¿Y tú? – inquirió.

- No sé por qué... pero de alguna manera en este lugar no me siento solo... Es como si me sintiera protegido por los Hokages o algo así. – le contó.

- ¿En serio eso sientes? – la kunoichi parecía intrigada.

- Sí, es muy extraño, ¡de veras! – le respondió riendo. – Dices que ver las estrellas te hace sentir libre... ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó el kitsune, preocupado.

- Tú sabes... todo el problema del clan... – al ver que Naruto aún no entendía, bajó la voz para contarle – A veces tengo que ocultarle a mi padre mi forma de practicar, ya no confía en mí. Piensa que me arriesgo mucho... y si él se entera, ¡se pone furioso! – le reveló.

- ¡Ah, tu nuevo entrenamiento! Mmmm... Escucha, Hinata, no soy muy bueno dando consejos... – comenzó - pero creo no deberías tener miedo de hacer las cosas a tu manera. ¡Eres una ninja genial, de veras! –

En ese silencio cómplice, las palabras de aliento de Naruto habían logrado inspirar a la Hyûga. Como siempre, el rubio tenía alguna forma de animar a la muchacha.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.  
Su optimismo, su energía y determinación. Cómo lograba transmitirlos para ayudar al resto.

Esos pensamientos abandonar la mente de Hinata cuando, inesperadamente, el kitsune le tomó la mano. La chica no pudo evitar sentir un cálido rubor ascendiendo a sus mejillas.  
Entonces, dirigió la vista al muchacho y sus miradas se encontraron.  
El destello plata de la luna se mezcló con el azul profundo del cielo.

- Además – continuó Naruto – eres una chica genial. Me gustas mucho así como eres, Hinata.-

La Hyûga estaba confundida. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso todo eso era un sueño?

"_Dijo que le gusto mucho así como soy..." _pensaba.

- Gra... gracias, Naruto-kun. – Casi titubeó – Tú, tú también me gustas mucho. – le reveló, finalmente.

Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño.

- Oye... ya debo irme. – le dijo la joven, nerviosa, es tarde y mi padr... mi familia debe estar preocupada. –

- Ah, claro. – le respondió el rubio desilusionado. – Cuídate, Hinata. Nos vemos mañana. – Intentaba fingir que no estaba decepcionado, pero su voz lo contradecía.

Hinata sentía que iba a desvanecerse. Tenía que irse de ahí. ¿Cómo pudo decirle a Naruto lo que sentía? ¿En qué estaba pensando? La chica ya se disponía a irse, pero un angustiante pensamiento asaltó su mente. Pensó en la decepcionado que se sentiría el muchacho. Porque lo que ella estaba haciendo era huir, ser cobarde.  
Todo lo que había aprendido a no - ser por parte del kitsune.

Y, llevada por el impulso y el miedo de perder la única oportunidad de poder estar con el chico, se armó de valor y, con total confianza, depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

Naruto abrió sus ojos al máximo.

"_Hinata..." _pensó.

Y así, los dos jóvenes se fundían en un beso cuyo sabor inolvidable permanecería por siempre en sus memorias.

Tras la revelación de su hermana, Sasuke tenía decenas de preguntas rondando por su cabeza. ¿Sabría ella los secretos del clan Uchiha? ¿Cómo es que lo encontró? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué no podía recordarla?

- Oye, Akemi... no quiero que pienses que no te creo, pero la verdad es que no te recuerdo. – le dijo finalmente, sin tapujos.

- Lo sé. – Sonrió – Ese era el plan. Que no te acuerdes de mí. – le dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo confundido - ¿Plan de quién? ¿Por qué querrían que no te recuerde? – le preguntó.

Akemi se acercó a su hermano y le hizo una señal de guardar silencio.

- Atento... – advirtió, mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.

El moreno observaba de reojo, intentando descubrir qué era lo que buscaba. La muchacha le entregó una vieja fotografía. En ella estaban Itachi, Sasuke y una niña pequeña, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros.

- Esa... ¿eres tú? – inquirió el moreno.

- Sí. Es la única foto que tengo con ustedes. – le dijo, intentando mantener ánimos. – A pesar de haber estado antes en Konoha, no vivía con ustedes. –

- ¿Pero por qué? – Sasuke estaba cada vez más confundido.

- Algunas personas creían que no era conveniente... – dijo con amargura – Además, era la única que sabía del plan del complot contra el Hokage, junto con Itachi. Los ANBU no tendrían piedad... tú conoces la historia. Tuviste suerte. – le dijo. – En primer lugar, me fui del clan para proteger el sharingan y en segundo lugar, me vi obligada a huir de Konoha tras el crimen de Itachi, porque me consideraban cómplice de su delito.

- ¿Cómplice a los 10 años? Suena lógico... – inquirió el moreno, con su ácido sentido del humor.

- Exacto. Pero finalmente regresé. Lo más importante era que tú supieras la verdad. – afirmó. – No quería que me juzgues sin saber. –

Sasuke se sintió mal por su hermana. La acababa de conocer y reconoció en ella el mismo dolor por el cual él tuvo que pasar también. Sabía que no era nada agradable. Probablemente porque ella además cargaba con un angustioso sentimiento de culpa.

- No te preocupes. Gracias por volver. – le dijo el moreno, en un gran intento de amabilidad.

- No, gracias a ti, por creerme... sinceramente pensé que me sacarías volando de tu departamento con un Chidori. – comentó divertida.

- ¿Cómo sabes que sé hacer el Chidori? – le preguntó el muchacho.

- Sé muchas cosas... muchas más de las que imaginas. No creas que mi ausencia ha afectado en algo a eso – le dijo, con aire intrigante.

Miró de reojo a su hermano, quien se mantenía más atento que nunca, por la curiosidad.

- ¡Era broma, Kakashi-sensei me lo contó en la mañana! – le dijo riéndose.

- ¡Oye! – reclamó el moreno.

- Lo siento, Sasuke... no pensé que te lo creyeras así. – le dijo pícaramente. – Bueno, mañana comienzas tus misiones con tu equipo, ya hay que descansar. – sugirió.

- Hmp, está bien. – le respondió.

Los hermanos acomodaron un sofá, en el que Sasuke insistió que dormiría y se retiraron al mundo de los sueños.  
Akemi se durmió primero. Sasuke podía escuchar su respiración tranquila. Este, en cambio, estaba tan emocionado por todo lo que le pasó esa noche, que no podía conciliar el sueño.  
Pensaba en su hermana. En cómo en un par de horas la había conocido y ya eran buenos amigos.

_"Se parece un poco a Sakura..." _pensaba.

Y de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes de sirena le asaltaban la mente.  
Finalmente, se durmió soñando con su familia. Su padre, su madre y sus dos hermanos.

Ya no estaba solo.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****VIII – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO IX**

**Amenazas. Encuentros matutinos.** **  
**

Akemi se despertó temprano, aún no había amanecido y estaba oscuro. Sasuke seguía dormido en el sofá, así que decidió dejarle una nota para avisarle que salía a entrenar. Se alistó rápidamente y salió en dirección al bosque. Se sentía el frío de la mañana y el silencio era casi total.  
Cuando hubo llegado a un claro del bosque, rodeado de altos árboles, inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

"_Perfecto... esta es la tranquilidad que necesitaba para practicar mi nuevo taijutsu."_

La kunoichi había oído hablar del estilo de combate del clan Hyûga, del cual le comentó una vez Naruto, así que había investigado y ahora estaba ansiosa por poder reproducir alguna de las técnicas.

"_Si tan sólo hubiera tenido algún combate con un Hyûga, ya habría podido copiar sus técnicas con mi sharingan..."_ pensaba.

Mientras se concentraba profundamente para poder sentir el chakra corriendo dentro de ella, oyó un leve crujido proveniente del bosque. Aún no había aclarado, así que el sharingan mejoraba su visión, mientras la shinobi intentaba descubrir al causante de ese sonido.

Con rápidos reflejos, la kunoichi dirigió un golpe recto hacia su atacante, quien ya se había localizado detrás de ella. Sin embargo, este lo desvió, con una agilidad y energía sorprendentes, incluso llegando a dañar levemente a la muchacha.

Akemi estaba punto de lanzar su contraataque cuando volteó y descubrió a su adversario. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir de quién se trataba. Frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho, al parecer algo menor que ella, de cabellera larga y oscura y rostro serio. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Blancos, fríos y transparentes, aunque sin embargo transmitían una pureza y tranquilidad infinitas.

- ¿Eres un Hyûga? – le preguntó curiosa la chica.

- Sí. – le respondió cortante - ¿Pero tú quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano? – casi le recriminó.

- Mi nombre es Akemi... Entrenaba. – le informó.

- ¿Eres una ninja de Konoha? – inquirió el chico.

- Claro. ¿Si no de dónde crees que saqué esta bandana? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Golpe bajo. Ese comentario afectó un poco al orgullo intachable del joven.

- Eres nueva, ¿verdad? No te había visto. – intentó disimular su enojo.

- Así es. – le respondió. - ¿Quién lo pregunta?

- Neji. Hyûga Neji- le dijo, con frialdad.

- Yo soy Akemi. Uchiha Akemi. – la kunoichi le tendió la mano, sonriente.

- ¿Uchiha? ¿Eres pariente de Sasuke? – el shinobi se sorprendió bastante.

- Sí... ¿Conocías a mi hermano? – le preguntó curiosa.

- ¿¿Hermano?? – Para Neji, esto comenzaba a ir demasiado lejos. Primero se encontraba a una kunoichi que, según ella, es nueva en Konoha. Luego, esta tiene la confianza de hacerle una jugarreta con su ácido sentido del humor... ¡y ahora resulta que es hermana de Sasuke!

- Sí, somos hermanos. – al ver la cara de incredulidad del joven, le aclaró – Pero no te preocupes, hasta hace un día él tampoco lo sabía. – le comentó, divertida.

- ¿Cómo? Entonces... ¿volvió? – inquirió, asombrado.

- Así es. – le respondió, sonriente.

- Bueno, ya era hora... después de todo lo que lo habíamos buscado. – le dijo, maliciosamente.

Akemi rió. – Sí... seguro. – luego recordó la pregunta que el muchacho le había hecho. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le preguntó, con tono acusatorio.

- ¿Uh? – esa pregunta sorprendió bastante a Neji. El joven Hyûga sonrió. Le gustaba bastante la actitud de la Uchiha. Tan orgullosa como inocente. Tan delicada como poderosa.  
Totalmente impredecible.

- Que qué haces aquí tan temprano... – le repitió la muchacha.

- Una misión. Acabo de volver de una. – le respondió tratando de recobrar su compostura.

- Ah, claro... ¿vuelves a la aldea? – le preguntó.

- Sí. ¿Vienes o...? – comenzó.

- Claro, vamos. – le dijo, sonriente.

Y mientras el sol comenzaba a ascender para iniciar el día, los dos shinobis regresaban juntos a la aldea, con un nuevo y extraño sentimiento que se formaba en sus corazones.

La guarida Akatsuki era fría y húmeda. Un silencio espectral inundaba la sala. El Equipo Taka esperaba la llegada de Tobi, quien los había citado urgentemente.

Karin esperaba impacientemente. – Oye, Suigetsu, ¿qué crees que quiera Tobi? – le preguntó en voz baja – Ya quiero largarme de aquí.-

El joven bufó. - ¿Y por qué crees que yo lo sé? Ya nos lo dirá, ¿acaso no puedes ser más paciente? – le dijo, molesto.

- Esperen, creo que ya está aquí. – les alertó Jūgo.

Una voz se hizo oír en la oscuridad. – Así es. – Tobi surgió de entre las sombras.

- Tobi-sama... – lo saludó Karin. - ¿Para qué querías que viniéramos? – le preguntó.

El akatsuki comenzó a explicarles. – Como ustedes saben, ya han pasado dos días desde que Sasuke comenzó la misión de Konoha. El problema es que aún no nos hemos comunicado y tengo entendido que con ustedes paso lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco? -

Los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

- Bien. – Prosiguió Tobi - Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a Konoha a asegurarse de que todo el plan marche a la perfección y a averiguar si hay alguna oportunidad de ataque a la aldea. -

Karin habló primero. – Yo voy. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando su rostro. – Con mi ayuda le aseguro que todo marchará tal como está planeado, Tobi-sama. -

- Perfecto. – dirigió una mirada a Jūgo y a Suigetsu. – Ustedes dos, diríjanse a mi guarida en el centro del bosque. Unos amigos los esperan ahí. Cuando Karin nos indique cuándo iniciar la invasión, ustedes entrarán. – les indicó. – Sasuke se encargará de que no sospechen nada en la aldea. ¡Nos encargaremos de que Konoha y su estúpido pueblo al fin se aparte de nuestro camino! – gritó con autoridad.

Los tres shinobis de Taka desaparecieron inmediatamente de la guarida.  
Cuando se hubieron ido, Kisame apareció de entre las sombras.

- Cayeron el la trampa, Tobi. – lo felicitó.

– Ahora solo me queda esperar a que estos tontos se encarguen de cumplir el trabajo. ¡Así Akatsuki tendrá el máximo poder... y podré deshacerme del chico Uchiha de una vez por todas! -

Sasuke se despertó con el alegre canto de los pájaros, cuando el sol ya había ascendido. Los cálidos rayos de luz caían en su rostro desde la ventana, quitándole el sueño.

"_Ahhh... no había dormido tan bien desde que era un niño"_ pensó mientras bostezaba.

Se estaba levantando, cuando notó que estaba recostado en el sofá. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior: la revelación, el encuentro con su hermana. Dirigió su vista a la cama, buscando a la joven, pero esta no se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Dónde diablos...? ¿Akemi? – preguntó. - ¡Akemi! – llamó más fuerte.

_"¡Demonios, dónde estará!"_ pensó, preocupado.

Al ver que esta no respondía, estaba por dirigirse afuera a buscarla, cuando descubrió una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

_Ototo,_

Salí a entrenar al bosque, así que no me busques.  
Por si acaso, te dejé el desayuno listo en el refrigerador.  
Ya vuelvo,

Akemi

_"Uff, así que de eso se trataba..."_ pensó el moreno, aliviado.

El joven empacó su desayuno rápidamente y se alistó para ir a entrenar. Quiso dar una ojeada a su reloj antes de salir, pero se sorprendió bastante de la hora.

- ¿¿Las ocho?? – Bufó – Estoy tarde... estoy tarde... – comenzó a decir mientras baja apresuradamente los escalones que lo llevaban a la calle.

Estaba tan apurado en salir, que casi no notó que había alguien en su puerta, así que chocaron, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Ouuuch! – dijo una voz femenina. - Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué estás tan apurado? Es sábado... -

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocerla. Intentó controlar los nervios.

- Ah, Sakura. – el moreno aparentó ser lo más distante posible – pues... ¿es sábado? – le preguntó notándolo recién.

La kunoichi rió, sonrojándose un poco. – Sí... por lo visto aún no has desayunado. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – le sugirió.

El moreno lo pensó un poco. Si estaba con Sakura temprano, podría tomarse la tarde para entrenar, si no les asignaban ninguna misión. _"Todo esto me pasa por despertarme tan tarde..."_ pensó, molesto.

- Bueno, está bien. Creo que no tengo nada que hacer... – le dijo, resignado, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Perfecto! – le dijo ella, jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo corriendo calle arriba, mientras se hacían paso en la multitud.

- ¡Espera, Sakura! ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó, visiblemente incómodo.

- ¡Ya verás! – le dijo alegremente. - ¡Es una sorpresa! -

- ¿Sorpresa? – inquirió el Uchiha. Entonces notó que la muchacha lo llevaba a la academia ninja.

No quería imaginar de qué podía tratarse.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****IX – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO X**

**La sorpresa.**

Les faltaba poco para llegar a la guarida del bosque. Tal como Tobi les había indicado, al acercarse pudieron divisar unas sombras humanas.

- Esos deben ser sus secuaces. – dijo Jūgo.

- Sí, supongo. – le respondió Suigetsu.

- Alto. – les dijo una voz femenina, de forma autoritaria. – A menos que quieran ganarse un combate con nosotros y una muerte segura. – los amenazó.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron.

De entre las sombras, surgió la silueta de una mujer. Era una ninja aún joven, alta, de cabello lacio, oscuro y no demasiado largo y ojos café. Tenía una aire un tanto altanero y serio, pero parecía muy inteligente y astuta. En realidad era bastante atractiva.

- Ustedes deben ser los compañeros de Sasuke-kun. Tobi-sama nos avisó que vendrían. – dijo.

- Sí, lo somos. El es Jūgo y yo soy Suigetsu. –anunció.

- Mi nombre es Shizuka. Ella es Rieko y él es Akio. – les dijo señalando a un par de muchachos detrás de ella. - Trabajan para mí. Bueno, según tengo entendido, tenemos una invasión que planear... – insinuó.

- Así es. Lo primero que debemos hacer es ingresar a la aldea con una emboscada y después... – comenzó a decir Suigetsu.

- ¡No, no y no! Nada de emboscadas. – dijo Shizuka. - ¿Acaso crees que es buena idea entrar así? Sólo conseguirás que la Godaime envíe divisiones ANBU o jounins para combatir y nos enviarán a prisión. Es una mala idea. – finalizó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se te ocurre una mejor? – le preguntó, molesto.

- Claro que sí. - le dijo con superioridad. – Debes haber oído hablar de la infiltración... -

- ¿Infiltración? ¿Quieres que espiemos? – le preguntó.

- Así es. Cuando ganemos la confianza de los ninjas, no sospecharán nada, y cuando menos lo esperen, atacaremos. – dijo con dureza.

- Me gusta el plan. – comentó Rieko.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a la aldea, Shizuka-sama? – preguntó Akio.

- Karin nos avisará. – anunció Jūgo. – Su mensaje debe llegarnos hoy. -

- Perfecto. – dijo la kunoichi con malicia.

"_Esta vez no te defraudaré... Itachi-kun."_

- ¡Buenos días Sasuke-san, Sakura-san! – saludaron en coro los niños.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Sakura... qué clase sorpresa es esta? – le preguntó Sasuke entre dientes.

La pelirrosa lo había llevado a uno de los salones de clase de la academia, en donde estaban todos los genins que estaban por rendir su examen chunnin pronto. Entre ellos pudo reconocer algunas caras, como a Konohamaru y sus amigos, además de Shikamaru, quien era el sensei de algunos.

- Es que... son los estudiantes de Shikamaru y tenían una charla con unos chunnin antes de pasar sus exámenes, pero como se enteraron de que habías vuelto a Konoha, querían que les hables tú... ¡y les prometí que vendrías! – le dijo tratándose de excusar con una sonrisa inocente.

_"Si no se tratara de ti, Sakura, no haría esto ni pagado." _Pensó.

- Hmp... En fin, y de qué tengo que hablarles. – inquirió.

- De qué es lo más importante de ser un chunnin. – le explicó, sonriente.

- Bien... Escúchenme – les dijo alzando un poco más la voz – tengo entendido que darán sus exámenes chunnin pronto. Deben saber que si ya han tomado la decisión de rendirlos, no hay marcha atrás. Estos exámenes no son nada fáciles, son una de las cosas más difíciles que les tocará vivir hasta entonces... Pero lo más importante es algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo: el trabajo en equipo. -

Sakura se sorprendió bastante. ¿Realmente él recordaba todo eso?

- Cuando estén dando su examen, deben actuar como grupo y pensar en sus compañeros antes que en ustedes mismos. Además, no estén muy seguros de que no necesitarán ayuda. Estos exámenes son más que una prueba de supervivencia, necesitarán de todo su apoyo para tener éxito. – Prosiguió – De no ser por mis amigos, lo más probable es que yo no estuviera aquí ahora. – dijo, dirigiendo una mirada a la kunoichi.

A la pelirrosa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que Sasuke los valorara así. Después de todo, parecía que sí había cambiado.

_"Sasuke-kun..."_ pensó, apenada.

- ¡Yo voy a pasar así mi examen! – gritó un niño.

- ¡Y yo! - dijo otro.

- ¡Yo también! – se escuchó.

- Parece que te inspiraste, Uchiha. – bromeó Shikamaru.

- Hmp. – le respondió el moreno, únicamente.

De pronto, una joven kunoichi ingresó por la puerta.

- Ya llegué, Shika-kun. ¿Para qué querías verm...? – Temari se detuvo en seco cuando descubrió a todos mirándolos a ella y al ninja sombra maliciosamente.

Tanto la kunoichi de la Arena como el Nara se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas.

- No tienes que fingir, Shikamaru-sensei. – le dijo Konohamaru. – Ella es... – y sacó su dedo meñique - ¡Tu novia! -

Tanto los genins como Sakura empezaron a reír abiertamente, cuando Konohamaru habló de nuevo.

- ¡Así como Sakura-san es la de Sasuke-kun! – dijo.

Silencio total.  
Ahora todos dirigieron sus miradas a los dos jóvenes del Equipo Kakashi.

Sasuke se había quedado casi congelado ante ese comentario. Incluso se sonrojó, tomando una apariencia realmente adorable. (*¬* // se imaginan a Sasuke sonrojado?? xD)

Sakura, por su parte, frunció el ceño intentando disimular su vergüenza.

- ¿Queeeeee? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Sasuke-kun no es mi novio! – le dijo alzándole un puño, completamente sonrojada.

- Sí, claro... – le respondió el niño, resignado.

Una oleada de risas recorrió la sala.  
Ninguno de los jóvenes había tenido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida.

Los dos shinobis se encontraban en un claro del bosque, cerca al puente que hacía de entrada a la aldea, mientras los cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las verdes hojas de los frondosos árboles.

- ¿No te cansas aún, Lee? – le preguntó Tenten exhausta.

- ¡No puedo descansar si quiero tener el poder de la llama de la juventud! – le respondió este, al mismo tiempo en que le propinaba una fuerte patada al tronco de árbol que usaba como blanco.

La kunoichi de ojos café negó con la cabeza, divertida. Después de todo, así era Lee. Siempre tan decidido. Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Jamás retrocedía. La palabra "rendirse" no existía en su vocabulario.

Mientras tanto, la bestia verde de Konoha estaba concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

Tras superar su etapa de enamoramiento hacia su amor platónico de la infancia, Sakura, el shinobi se había dado cuenta de que quien siempre estuvo apoyándolo a su lado, fue su compañera de equipo, Tenten. Desde los últimos años, su afecto hacia ella había ido creciendo.

Pensaba en una ninja de moñitos marrones y ojos sinceros, que lo hechizaban.

La llegada de alguien familiar los hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Neji-kun, hola! – le dijo Tenten alegremente.

- Ya nos parecía raro que llegues tarde... – empezó a decir Lee.

- Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer en la mañana. – se disculpó.

- ¿Cómo acompañar a visitantes de vuelta a la aldea? – insinuó Lee, bromeando.

Neji dio un respingo. ¿Cómo sabían...? No, no era posible. Nadie los había visto.

- ¿Neji? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido... – le dijo Tenten, preocupada.

- No, estoy bien. – le respondió, recobrando la compostura.

- Empiezo a creer que lo que le dije era verdad. – le comentó Lee a Tenten en voz baja, mientras regresaban los tres a la aldea.

Entrar a la aldea había sido relativamente fácil. Un par de guardias noqueados, y listo.

"_Esto es una tontería"_ pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. _"Pierdo mi tiempo aquí." _

Karin se había imaginado su misión como algo más difícil y emocionante... como la oportunidad perfecta para llamar la atención de Sasuke. Pero, en fin. Tenía que asegurarse de que "el plan marche a la perfección", como le había ordenado Tobi.

Mientras pensaba en cómo conseguir la información para el plan de ataque, una conversación proveniente del edificio de la Hokage captó su atención.

- Shizune. – llamó la Hokage.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama. – le respondió esta.

- Manda a llamar a los equipos de Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai. Tengo algo que comunicarles. – anunció.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo del festival? – preguntó, ilusionada.

- Sí... ya que ya se corrió el rumor por toda la aldea, es mejor decírselo de una vez. – dijo con pesadez, masajeándose la sien.

- Sí, Godaime-sama. – obedeció.

_"¿Un festival?"_ pensó Karin con malicia.

Finalmente había encontrado el momento perfecto para la invasión.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****X – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO XI**

**Más sorpresas.**

La tarde era tranquila. El sol brillaba con sus cálidos rayos mientras una suave brisa removía las verdes copas de los árboles. Era un paisaje realmente tranquilizador.

El Kazekage cerró los ojos. Le encantaba ese ambiente tan calmado que sólo podía encontrar en Konoha, su segundo hogar. A diferencia del Suna, ahí podía encontrar siempre amigos en quienes confiar, se sentía como si formara parte de una gran familia.

Tras haber compartido una mañana con su hermano, ya que Temari tenía "muchas cosas que hacer", expresión que habían ambos interpretado como "un amigo Nara a quien ver", Gaara se había retirado al parque, para caminar un rato.

Pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado desde que llegó por primera vez a Konoha durante los exámenes chunnin. Le debía mucho al haber conocido este lugar. Fue ahí en donde se convirtió en una persona nueva, una persona valorada, pero sobre todo, una persona con sentimientos.

Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, un rápido movimiento entre los árboles llamó su atención. Detrás de las ramas de los duraznos, pudo ver una silueta de mujer. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola, que le caía hasta la cintura, y sus movimientos eran gráciles y armoniosos.

Llevado por la curiosidad, se acercó a ver. Al parecer, una kunoichi de la hoja practicaba su taijutsu.

La reconoció en el acto.

Sus ojos celestes, su rubio cabello, su piel clara. Además de su irritante seguridad que contrastaba tanto con su apariencia inofensiva.

La muchacha notó que la observaban, así que volteó en el acto.

- ¿Gaara... sama? – inquirió, sorprendida, al descubrir un par de ojos verdes e intimidantes, aunque inevitablemente atrayentes, mirándola.

- Ah, hola. – le respondió este, algo sonrojado, al verse descubierto. Luego recobró su seriedad para preguntarle, fingiendo sorpresa - ¿Practicabas tu taijutsu? –

- Sí. – Le respondió - ¿Y tú que hacías? – le dijo, curiosa, recordando la confianza que le había otorgado poco tiempo atrás.

- Pasaba por aquí... – le respondió. – Oye, soy curioso. Si practicabas tu taijutsu, ¿por qué tienes una canasta de flores? – le preguntó señalando una que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

- ¡Ah, eso! – Se rió – Soy florista. Mi familia es dueña de la floristería Yamanaka. – le reveló, orgullosa.

- ¿Yamanaka? Entonces tú eras... Yamanaka Ino. – inquirió.

- Sí, esa soy yo. – le respondió, sacando la lengua pícaramente.

- Mi hermana me ha contado bastante de ti. – le comentó el pelirrojo, serio.

La joven rió. – Seguro... por parte de Shikamaru, me imagino. – le comentó maliciosamente, en voz más baja.

- ¿El Nara? – Inquirió - Sí, en realidad... sí, por parte de él. – respondió, resignado.

Ambos jóvenes rieron.

- Oye... lo lamento – le dijo la rubia - es que ya tengo que irme. Se me ha hecho tarde – le reveló, notándolo recién – Mi mamá está esperando a que le entregue la canasta. – le comentó, sonriente.

- Ah, claro no hay problema. – le respondió el Kazekage.

Ino recogió las flores con delicadeza para luego marchar a través de la senda del parque, no sin antes despedirse del muchacho.

- ¡Adiós, Gaara! – le dijo mientras se despedía con la mano, regalándole al chico una sonrisa limpia y sincera.

- Adiós... Ino. – únicamente dijo el pelirrojo, en un suspiro.

Y casi sin querer, el joven Kazekage del Suna había dado con el más inesperado visitante de todos.  
Había dado con el amor.

Tras regresar a su casa para entregarle a su madre las flores que le había pedido, Ino se había encontrado con Naruto, quien la había llamado por parte de Shizune por un mensaje importante de la Hokage.

- Entonces... dime, Naruto ¿no te contaron nada acerca de para qué nos llama la Godaime? – inquirió, con sospechas.

- No, Ino-chan, ¡de veras! Sólo me dijeron que vayamos a su despacho porque se trataba de un asunto de 'suma urgencia'- le respondió - aunque ya sabes que para Tsunade-baa-chan hasta su lotería es de 'suma urgencia' – le comentó riéndose.

- ¡Naruto, no seas baka! – le dijo, atestándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Ino-chan... ¿por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó con cara de perrito, mientras le salía un chinchón. – Claro... ahora que entrenas con la Godaime, igual que Sakura, se aprovechan de su fuerza sobre humana, - la acusó.

De repente, la rubia paró de caminar, mientras dirigía su vista al cielo.

- ¿Ino-chan? ¿Qué pasa, por qué paraste? – le preguntó.

- Hummm, Naruto, ¿tú conoces a Gaara-sama, no es así? – le preguntó, curiosa.

- ¡Ah! ¿A Gaara? ¡Claro, lo conozco desde que vino a dar los exámenes chunnin! – le respondió entusiasmado. - ¿Por qué preguntas? – inquirió, sospechoso.

- No... por nada. – le respondió en un suspiro.

- Sí, claro... – le dijo el Uzumaki, maliciosamente.

- ¡NARUTO! – le gritó la kunoichi alzándole un puño. - ¿Y qué hay de ti y Hinata, eh? – le preguntó, en tono acusatorio.

- Etto... pues, ¿con Hinata-chan? En fin, nosotros... – comenzó a balbucear el rubio, mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

La rubia rió, satisfecha, mientras le aparecía una gotita tamaño XXL en la frente.

- Yo no comento nada si tú tampoco lo haces. – le propuso, en tono cómplice.

- Bueno, está bien... de veras. – le respondió, resignado.

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando, hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

- Ino-chan, ¿de dónde conoces a Gaara? – le preguntó, curioso.

- Compartimos un par de situaciones en estos días... – únicamente comentó. – La verdad es que nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan fácil entenderse con él. – comentó divertida.

- Bueno... cuando lo conoces es realmente una excelente persona, Ino-chan, ¡de veras! – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia rió.

- Gracias, Naruto. – le dijo, sonriente.

_"¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡No puedo creerlo, voy a matar a Konohamaru!" _

Sakura estaba de un humor de perros. Había pasado la vergüenza más grande de su vida: La habían emparejado con Sasuke. Con "su Sasuke-kun".

El solo pensarlo la hacía ponerse roja hasta las orejas. Definitivamente, debía buscar una forma de borrar ese incidente del registro de la historia.

Aunque, por otro lado, fue divertido ver lo que pasó. Cuando prácticamente estaba botando humo por las orejas, extrañamente, le pareció ver al Uchiha ¿sonrojado?

_"No... ¡Es imposible! ¡Sasuke sonrojado, por favor!" _

Sería una fecha importante en la historia de Konoha el día en que Sasuke Uchiha pueda sufrir esa terrible situación de vergüenza.

_"Es decir... ¡jamás le afectan esas cosas!"_

Todos esos frustrantes pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Sakura mientras salían de la academia.

Sasuke por su parte, se había quedado helado tras ese inoportuno comentario del niño. Jamás le había costado tanto fingir no verse afectado.

_"¿Por qué hizo eso?"_ pensaba molesto. _"Sakura no es mi novia... ni creo que lo sea algún día."_ Aseguró para sí.

De repente, una visión se formó en su mente: Sakura, vestida totalmente de rosa, mirándolo fijamente con sus infinitos ojos verdes, tomándolo dulcemente de la mano, acercando su rostro al de él, para luego...

_"¡No, no y no! ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Yo no soy así... Necesito olvidarme de ella, necesito olvidarme de ella..."_

Entonces, lo comprendió.

_"Diablos, no quiero olvidarme de ella. Tal vez, en realidad sí la am..."_

- ¡Hola, chicos! – los saludó una voz familiar.

Ambos jóvenes salieron bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- Ah, Akemi-chan... – saludó la pelirrosa, sonriente.

- Hola, Akemi. – saludó también el moreno.

- Y, ¿qué hacían? – les preguntó, inocentemente.

Sakura y Sasuke cruzaron miradas, nerviosos.

- ¡Nada! – respondió la kunoichi, fingiendo una sonrisa. – No ha pasado... nada. -

- Ah, claro... ya veo. – dijo Akemi, con leves sospechas. - ¡Ah, cierto, Sasu-kun! ¿Viste la nota que de dejé? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Sí... no te preocupes. – Le respondió – Gracias, Akemi-chan. -

_"¿Sasu-kun? Quién se cree..."_ pensaba Sakura mientras los celos bullían en ella.

- Por cierto, ¿ya le contaste a Sakura-chan? – inquirió la morena al Uchiha.

- Ah... no, aún no. – le respondió el joven.

_"¿¿Contarme qué?? ¿¿Contarme qué??" _

- Bueno, es tu amiga, tienes que decírselo. – le dijo Akemi.

Sakura ya se lo imaginaba. Se imaginaba a los dos Uchiha... juntos. Y a ella.. ¡Sin Sasuke!

_"No puede ser... es decir, ¡son de la misma familia! Tengo que planear algo para..."_

- Bueno... Sakura, somos hermanos. – reveló finalmente el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la pelirrosa, totalmente patidifusa.

- ¡Somos hermanos! – le repitió Akemi, sonriente.

- ¡Aahhh... eso era! – rió Sakura.

- Así es. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensabas que era? – le preguntó Akemi, maliciosamente.

- Bueno, yo... creí que ustedes dos... – empezó a decir, avergonzada.

Akemi rió abiertamente, para luego dirigir una mirada cómplice a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cómo vas a pensar que les haría algo así a ustedes? – le dijo entre dientes a la kunoichi.

Sasuke pareció haber oído el comentario, así que tanto él como la pelirrosa se sonrojaron nuevamente.

_"Ups... hablé demasiado, no pensé que se lo tomaran tan en serio"_ pensó la morena.

Cuando Akemi estaba a punto de decir algo para arreglar su anterior comentario, que al parecer les había afectado a su hermano y a su amiga, una muchacha de cabello azulado y ojos perla se acercó a ellos, agitada.

- Sakura, chan, Akemi-chan, Sasuke-kun, ¡al fin los encuentro! – los saludó Hinata. – La Hokage los está llamando para designarnos una misión. – anunció.

- ¿Una misión, ahora? – preguntó Sakura. – Pero escuché que también llamaron a Shikamaru con todo su equipo. – comentó.

- De hecho, nos necesitan a todos. – le contó, segura de ello.

- ¿Incluyéndome a mí? – inquirió Akemi.

- Sí, Shizune también me dijo que te avise. – le contestó.

- Bueno... entonces, ¿vamos? – sugirió Sasuke.

- Claro, vamos. – respondieron las tres.

- ¿¿¿UN FESTIVAL??? ¿¡¡DE VERAS!!? – preguntó un entusiasmado Naruto.

- Sí, Naruto, ya lo escuchaste. – le respondió Kiba, divertido.

- ¿Y cuál es la idea, Hokage-sama? – inquirió Tenten.

- El plan es realizarlo como celebración del Año Nuevo. – respondió la Hokage - El Festival de las Luces es una importante tradición del país del Fuego. Este año, la sede será Konoha. – dijo, orgullosa.

- ¿Y de qué trata, Tsunade-sama? – preguntaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo, ilusionadas, ya que sabían del plan, pero no de cómo sería.

- Bueno, es una celebración que honra una leyenda muy antigua sobre dos ninjas, Takeo y Kaede, que vivieron aquí, incluso antes de la fundación de la aldea. – empezó a contarles. - Pertenecían a dos familias enemigas que nos les permitían esta juntos, pero ellos se amaban, y su amor era más grande que los poderes que los querían separar. -

- Qué problemáticos... – comentó Shikamaru.

- No, ¡la historia muestra el poder de la juventud! – dijo Lee, entusiasmado.

- ¡Shhh! – les dijeron todos.

- En fin, les sigo contando... – dijo la Hokage con una gotita en la frente. – Finalmente los dos jóvenes decidieron escapar de sus hogares para vivir juntos, pero luego, descubrieron que sus familias habían iniciado una guerra, culpándose entre ellas por las desapariciones de sus hijos. -

- ¿Y qué decidieron hacer? – preguntó Hinata.

- Regresaron. – respondió sencillamente Tsunade.

- ¿¿Qué?? – Dijo Chouji – Pero si no les dejarían estar juntos ahí. -

- Escucha. – ordenó Shino.

- Detuvieron la guerra y salvaron a sus familias. Al oponerse estas a su unión, huyeron nuevamente. Las familias comprendieron demasiado tarde que las diferencias no pueden impedir el amor. Por eso, cuenta la leyenda que las dos familias decidieron encender farolillos para esperar el regreso de sus hijos a su hogar. Ese es el evento que conmemoramos en este festival. – finalizó.

Akemi sonrió y, sin querer, dirigió su vista a Neji. El joven volteó y la miró, pero no desvió su mirada, por el contrario, le devolvió una sonrisa de orgullo, a lo que la Uchiha respondió negando con la cabeza, divertida.

Luego recordó que los habían llamado para una misión.

- Disculpe... Hokage-sama, yo entendí que nos habían llamado para una misión... – empezó a decir.

- Así es, Akemi. – le respondió. – Hace pocos días, el equipo de Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka fueron emboscados por espías del Sonido. Lograron salir a salvo con la ayuda del Kazekage y sus hermanos. -

Los jóvenes del Equipo 10 cruzaron miradas.

- Este suceso aparentemente inofensivo podría tratarse de un intento de invasión que no podemos permitir. – sentenció. - Por eso, irán a supervisar las fronteras de la aldea. – anunció.

- ¿A supervisar las fronteras? ¡¡Pan comido!! – dijo Naruto.

- No estés tan seguro. – le respondió Tsunade. – Ya sabemos muy bien con quién están relacionados los del Sonido... – inquirió.

- Orochimaru... – casi susurró Sasuke.

El ambiente de la sala se tensó totalmente. Todos los shinobis sabían que significaba una amenaza por parte de ese nombre.

- Espere... ¿dice que aún existe alguna amenaza por parte de él? Es decir... ¿acaso no murió? – preguntó Sakura, alarmada.

La sannin respiró hondo para luego decir – No lo sé, Sakura. No lo sé... -

- ¿Entonces cómo quedamos, Hokage-sama? – preguntó Neji.

- Los espero a todos aquí, en mi oficina, en una hora. Traigan todo lo necesario para una misión de supervisión. Cuando lleguen les diré los equipos. – ordenó. – Ya pueden irse, chicos. – les dijo.

- Hai, Hokage-sama. – respondieron, mientras se iban, rápidamente.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron los miembros del Equipo 7.  
Estaban preocupados. Preocupados por un joven de cabello negro que no lograba ocultar su miedo.

Tsunade los miró, conmovida.

- Descuida, Sasuke. No regresará. – le dijo, calmando al Uchiha.

Naruto y Sakura cruzaron miradas de seguridad.

- No, Tsunade-baa-chan. No dejaremos que regrese. – sentenció el rubio.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****XI – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO XII**

**El peligro acecha.**

Kakashi descansaba en el mirador de Konoha. Mientras observaba con nostalgia los rostros esculpidos de los Hokages, pensaba en el pasado, en el futuro... en lo extraño y a veces doloroso que era el paso del tiempo.

Recordaba sus días con el equipo de Minato, junto con Obito y Rin. Curiosamente y por obra del destino, ahora él era el sensei de Naruto, heredero de Yondaime, de Sasuke, un Uchiha al igual que su fallecido amigo, y de Sakura. Aunque ella no tenía ninguna especie de parentesco o relación con Rin, era igualmente de importante para él.

_"La Hokage ya debería decírselo... ya es hora de que Sakura conozca el secreto del Clan Haruno"_

Entonces, recordó la revelación que tuvo hace no mucho tiempo.

_--- FLASHBACK ---_

Kakashi releía una y otra vez los pergaminos, sin poder creer la valiosa información plasmada en el desgastado papel. Sus ojos leían línea por línea, mientras la verdad sobre una leyenda poco antes conocida era revelada a Kakashi.

- Es... es imposible. – murmuró. -

- Al parecer, no, Kakashi. Todo embona a la perfección. Hay demasiadas coincidencias para que no sea cierto. – sentenció Tsunade.

- No lo entiendo ¿El don de la Luna? – comenzó a decir. - ¿Cómo es que Rin...? -

- Eso nadie lo puede saber. Cuando Akemi regresó, sabía acerca de Sakura, gracias a Arai. En su caso, recibió la técnica por medio del sello. En el pergamino de la profecía, esta no se impone por medio de sellos. Como dice su nombre, es un don. Además, La leyenda cuenta que la diosa de la Luna lo brinda a las personas que invocan su ayuda en ocasiones especiales. -

Kakashi imaginó que tal vez la invocación de ayuda de Rin fue en el momento de la agonía de Obito.

- Bueno, le creo con Rin. – se resignó. - ¿Pero qué hay de Sakura? – le preguntó, aún dubitativo.

- Ella tiene una barrera de sangre, Kakashi... – comenzó a decirle. – Es de ahí en donde obtuvo la técnica. Incluso ya la sabe utilizar, Akemi le enseñó esta tarde. – le contó.

- ¿No le parece extraño que sea la única ninja Haruno capaz de utilizarla? ¿Y si siempre tuvo la técnica pero esta recién se activó en el momento de recibir el don? – reclamó. – Mire... si insinúa que ese momento fue cuando se marchó Sasuke... -

- ¿Y por qué no creerías esa posibilidad? Son tus alumnos, los debes conocer mejor que yo. – le dijo la rubia.

El ninja copia suspiró.

- Le creo, Hokage-sama. – empezó a decir – Simplemente me parece extraño que todo esto se descubra así de rápido. Hay algo de lo cual no estamos enterados... algo escondido detrás de todo esto. – dijo meditativo – Si la profecía es cierta, entonces necesitamos determinar cómo la llevaremos a cabo. En primer lugar, hay que decírselo a Sakura. - propuso.

- Sí. Al parecer ella es nuestra única esperanza... para derrotar a Akatsuki. - sentenció.

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ---

Aquel recuerdo sólo hacía crecer las dudas en el ninja copia. Jamás lo imaginó.  
Su alumna, la única persona capaz de salvar a Konoha.

Tal y como lo había indicado la Hokage, una hora después, se encontraban los equipos requeridos para la misión de supervisión.

Esta se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su oficina, con el mentón apoyado sobre sus dos manos juntas (al estilo Sasuke xD) y con los ojos suavemente cerrados.

Vista por los jóvenes shinobis se encontraba en un estado sospechosamente reflexivo, pero finalmente no se alarmaron, ya que confiaban en la Godaime.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, Tsunade habló.

- Bien. Ahora que están todos aquí, les designaré los equipos para la misión y sus respectivos líderes. – anunció.

Todos los ninjas dirigieron su atención a las palabras de la Hokage.

- Primer equipo, equipo de Shino: Shino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten. – Dijo – Ustedes irán hacia el oeste. Supervisarán el área más espesa del bosque. -

Los ninjas cruzaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Segundo equipo, equipo de Shikamaru: Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino. – Dijo – Se dirigirán al Bosque de la Muerte. Los gennin están dando sus exámenes chunnin, pero la seguridad de la aldea es prioritaria por ahora. -

_"Parece que el Equipo Ino-Shika-Chou tendrá una nueva misión juntos"_ pensaron los tres.

- Tercer equipo: Neji, Naruto, Hinata. – Dijo – Ustedes supervisarán las fronteras del bosque con la aldea. Además, Kakashi los acompañará y será su líder. En caso de que la invasión ya se esté llevando a cabo, los necesitaré a ustedes cuatro defendiendo las entradas. -

Un par de miradas maliciosas se dirigieron hacia Naruto y Hinata.

Tsunade revisó su lista una vez más.

- Bueno, el último equipo, equipo de Akemi: Akemi, Sasuke, Sakura. – Dijo – A ustedes tres los quiero supervisando el sur del bosque, hacia la zona montañosa. Es la más alejada de la aldea y no quiero recibir emboscadas por ahí. – sentenció.

Akemi rió por lo bajo.

_"Ototo con suerte, le ha tocado con Sakura-san."_

- En fin, eso es todo. – dijo Tsunade. – Vayan a proteger Konoha. De esto depende no sólo el festival de en dos semanas, sino también toda la aldea.

- Hai, Godaime-sama. – dijeron todos, y salieron rápidamente de un salto por las ventanas de la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos destinos. -

La caverna era fría y oscura. Sus agrietadas paredes estaban cubiertas de un color tierra, oscuro y verdoso, adquirido por el pasar del tiempo. Caminó un poco más, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de piedra, con unas extrañas e intrigantes inscripciones.

Con un solo dedo, dibujó el símbolo que le habían indicado, que se asemejaba tanto a la forma de una mortífera serpiente.

Las inscripciones talladas de la puerta se tiñeron de un luminoso color brillo, mientras ésta se abría solemne y lentamente, emitiendo un grave chirrido.

Frente a él se encontraba lo que parecía que había sido un templo en la antigüedad. Con la ayuda de su antorcha, iluminó los muros, pudiendo entonces apreciar con una mayor claridad los grabados y símbolos, acompañados con una extraña escritura.

Al no encontrar nada nuevo, se dirigió hacia el fondo de la sala. Fue entonces que alzó la antorcha y descubrió unos enormes dibujos con tres símbolos muy importantes.

Había comprobado lo que quería saber.

Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que nadie avance más de la primera cámara para llegar a aquella importante y secreta sala.

Entonces, sacó un kunai y se hizo un pequeño tajo en el dedo. Luego colocó su mano herida en una posición de sello, sobre un pergamino.

- Kuchiyose No Jutsu. – pronunció.

Silencio.

Sólo entonces, se escuchó la voz que esperaba oír.

- Parece que encontraste el lugar... Kabuto-san. – luego de una breve pausa agregó – Encárgate de que nadie entre. Aquí se encuentra el mayor secreto dos poderosos clanes. La última vez, uno de ellos logró vencerme. Si se unen ambos, derrotarlos no va a ser sencillo. – explicó.

El joven se acomodó los lentes para luego hablar.

- Le dije que no le fallaría... Orochimaru-sama. –

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****XII – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Misiones. Un mal presagio.**

Anko descansaba sentada en la banca, afuera del Bosque de la Muerte, en donde los gennin daban su examen. Resultaba tranquilizante saber que ésta vez ya no habría ninguna especie de lío como cuando ocurrió con la generación de Naruto: Orochimaru, los ninjas de la Hierba asesinados.

_"Bueno, parece que al fin tendremos un poco de tranquilidad en este examen" _pensó.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada. Frente a ella se encontraban tres ninjas que se le hacían familiares.

Frunció el ceño en señal de duda.

- ¿Los conozco? – les preguntó con su típico estilo de superioridad y relajo.

- Así es Anko-sensei. Somos Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji. Venimos asignados por la Hokage para una misión. – le explicó el Nara.

- ¿Misión, aquí? Oigan, escúchenme... los gennin están dando su examen y si quieren entrar al bosque a interrumpirlos deben tener una buena razón para... -

- Ninjas del Sonido. – la interrumpió Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Anko, visiblemente sorprendida – Es imposible... Orochimaru ya ha sido derrotado. – y un oscuro y frío sentimiento de miedo, junto con recuerdos amargos del pasado, surgieron en su mente.

- Hay peligro de emboscada por ellos. – agregó el Nara.

- No puede ser... ¿igual que la otra vez, verdad? – preguntó ella, angustiada.

- Así es. – dijo Ino.

- Bien, entren. Pero confío en ustedes, si eso vuelve a pasar... Konoha se encontrará bajo un grave peligro... – sentenció.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona oeste, Shino, Kiba, Lee y Tenten buscaban algún indicio de amenaza. Aún ubicados en la región más espesa y tenebrosa del bosque, no tenían del todo la desventaja.

Shino, heredero del clan Aburame, contaba con la ayuda de talentosos y mortíferos insectos que podía usar a su merced para las misiones.  
Kiba poseía el mejor olfato de los ninjas de Konoha y, además, había llevado a Akamaru a la misión.  
Por otro lado, Lee y Tenten armaban una excelente estrategia de ataque en caso de que el plan de defensa no funcione. Con el taijutsu del primero y los sellos de armas de la segunda, los cuatro shinobis estaban totalmente protegidos.

Entonces, Akamaru soltó un ladrido de alerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Akamaru? – preguntó Kiba, preocupado.

Los otros tres shinobis esperaban a que ambos se comuniquen, hasta que Kiba les explicó lo que ocurría.

- Akamaru dice que hay alguien cerca. – les explicó, mientras dirigía su mirada de desconfianza a los alrededores, esperando algún tipo de ataque de alguien.

Tenten se tensó. No esperaba tener que combatir tan rápido. Lee, en cambio, mantenía su mentalidad retadora.

Sólo Shino se mantenía tranquilo. Luego de pensarlo unos breves momentos, dio la orden al equipo.

- Kiba, dile a Akamaru que te indique por dónde sintió a esa persona... iremos a buscarla. Es mejor encontrarla primero antes de que ella nos encuentre a nosotros. – ordenó.

- Akamaru, ¡ya oíste! – le dijo Kiba a su can.

- ¡Bien, vamos! – les dijo Shino al resto.

La única que se mantenía desconfiada era Tenten. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si no fuera lo mejor dirigirse a ese lugar... pero no por ellos, sino por los otros equipos. Tenía miedo de que vayan a necesitar su ayuda.

Lee pareció notar la angustia en su compañera.

- Nada va a pasar, Tenten. – Y mientras la tomaba suavemente de la mano, le dijo - Vamos. – calmando así el miedo de la muchacha.

* * *

_"No puedo creer que Tobi-sama me haya podido mandar a trabajar con estos idiotas..."_ pensaba la muchacha, molesta.

_"Por eso es mejor venir sola. Nadie te estorba"_

Aquellos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la joven espía mientras se dirigía a la aldea de Konohagakure. El plan de infiltración y luego invasión ya había comenzado.

_"Primero, Sasuke distrae a todos. Luego, Karin ya nos habló sobre el festival, en dos semanas. Ahora, mi equipo y yo nos infiltramos... y ahí queda todo resuelto."_ repasaba.

Pero la verdad es que Shizuka no deseaba todo esto. Sus únicas y verdaderas intenciones eran honrar la causa de una persona. La única que la ayudó a descubrir el sentido de su vida y el significado del amor.

Ahora, debía terminar la tarea que él dejó inconclusa.

_"Verás que no te fallaré, Itachi-kun"_

* * *

Los tres saltaban de árbol en árbol, mientras la tarde iba cayendo y el cielo se iba tornando de un color gris intenso, no sólo por la llegada de la noche, sino también por las oscuras nubes que avisaban una tormenta.

Delante del grupo iba Sasuke, quien tenía cubiertos los 180° del horizonte con su sharingan, impidiendo así cualquier tipo de emboscada o ataque sorpresa. Detrás de él, iba Akemi, preparada para descubrir alguna amenaza proveniente de los árboles o muy rápida para notarla. En la retaguardia, iba Sakura, lista para lanzar algún ataque defensivo y enviar a algún atacante un par de kilómetros más alejado, gracias a su potente fuerza.

De cualquier manera, sus posiciones estaban perfectamente jerarquizadas.

De repente, se oyó una explosión en la lejanía. Los tres pararon en la rama de un árbol.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sakura.

- Debemos ir a ver, tal vez los otros necesiten ayuda. – sugirió Sasuke preocupado, aunque más parecía una orden que una sugerencia.

- Yo iré. – dijo Akemi, con una extraña mezcla de tranquilidad y emoción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sola? Cómo vas a hacer eso, puede ser peligroso... – empezó a decir el moreno.

- Eso lo dices porque nunca has luchado contra mí, ototo. – le dijo divertida, con una sonrisa orgullosa cruzando su rostro.

- Está bien, Sasuke... Akemi sabe lo que te está diciendo... – le dijo, tranquilizándolo, ya que ella ya la había visto luchar dos veces con anterioridad, cuando se conocieron en el bosque y cuando le enseñó a usar su técnica.

- Hmp, está bien... – le dijo, resignado.

La morena les sonrió, mientras desaparecía en una ráfaga de viento.

Entonces, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer y un poderoso rayo partió el cielo, dando paso a la tormenta.

- Sasuke... mejor busquemos refugio. – sugirió la kunoichi.

- Sí, vamos. – le contestó el moreno.

* * *

Kakashi, Neji, Naruto y Hinata caminaban en el área más tranquila del bosque y la más cercana a la aldea. Por suerte para ellos, no habían encontrado ninguna amenaza cerca.

En eso, escucharon una explosión cerca. Los cuatro cruzaron miradas.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Tenemos que ir a ver! – comenzó a decir Naruto.

- Alto, Naruto. Podría ser una trampa. – le advirtió – Nos dividiremos. Neji y yo iremos a ver mientras Hinata y tú se quedan revisando las fronteras. – le dijo.

- Está bien... – respondió el rubio, algo desganado. No porque no quisiera estar con la Hyûga, sino porque extrañaba algo de acción.

- Bien, entonces vamos. – dijo Neji.

El ninja copia y el Hyûga desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos, en silencio, mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo. Sólo entonces, la chica habló.

- Hey... Naruto-kun... – le susurró la kunoichi.

- ¿Sí, Hinata? – le respondió él.

- ¿Por qué Orochimaru buscaba a Sasuke? – le preguntó.

El rubio se sorprendió bastante con esa pregunta. Nunca creyó que ella realmente se interesara por ese tema. Al parecer tendría una muuuuy larga historia que contarle a la Hyûga.

* * *

Saltaba entre la hierba, con la mayor rapidez que sus piernas le permitían. La explosión se había oído muy potente y no quería correr el riesgo de que estropee la misión. Además, debía darse prisa, ya que una peligrosa tormenta se estaba formando en el cielo y ya había empezado a llover.

Entonces, oyó un leve crujido debajo de sus pies.

_"¿Qué rayos...?"_ no pudo terminar de pensar, ya que antes de poder reaccionar, el suelo se abrió y surgió de él una silueta que reconocería en cualquier lugar y momento.

- Parece que te encontré... Akemi-san. – le dijo una voz escalofriante.

- ¡Orochimaru...! –

Frente a ella se encontraba el legendario sannin serpiente, el mayor peligro para Konoha, quien se creía había sido derrotado por Sasuke un tiempo atrás. Pero el ninja se encontraba en perfecto estado. No se veía demacrado, ni más débil. Todos esos pensamientos preocupaban a la kunoichi a sobremanera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vete o te mataré con mis propias manos. – le ordenó con contundencia.

- Bueno, en realidad buscaba a otra persona... ¿sabes a quién me refiero, verdad? A tu hermano... Sasuke-kun... – le insinuó.

- Si quieres lastimar a Sasuke, ¡tendrás que matarme a mí primero! – y lanzando un grito de guerra, a una velocidad increíble, formó unos sellos con las manos para pronunciar- ¡Katon: Hôsenka No Jutsu! –

Una avalancha de fuego salió de la boca de la muchacha, yendo en dirección a Orochimaru. Sin embargo, éste esquivó las llamas con facilidad.

_"Demonios... tendré que usar ataques más directos"_ pensó ella.

- ¿Eso es todo? Qué decepción... esperaba algo más de ti, Akemi-san... Después de todo, el nombre Uchiha ya no significa nada, ¿eh? – le dijo con malicia.

- ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada acerca del clan Uchiha... Y cómo sea, ¡no escaparás esta vez, Orochimaru! – le gritó, con la ira rebosante en sus ojos.

Una risa escalofriante se hizo escuchar. Una risa llena de burla, desprecio y odio.

- No... Tú eres la que no escapará esta vez. – sentenció.

Entonces, sus amarillos ojos de serpiente se afilaron, la mirada del sannin se volvió totalmente penetrante y un miedo invencible se apoderó del alma de la kunoichi.

Esa mirada, la misma mirada que un misterioso y malvado ninja de la Hierba le dirigió a su hermano en el bosque de la muerte, antes de morderlo y marcarlo con el Sello Maldito.

Si se dejaba vencer con eso... podía darse por muerta.

- ¡No creas que ya no me queda un plan! Aún tengo una carta bajo la manga... – Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no le quedaba otra opción más. - ¡Oto Ga Suru Kokoro! – pronunció.

El sannin, por más increíble que pareciera, cayó en la técnica.

Akemi se encontraba entonces atrapada en los pensamientos de Orochimaru. Pudo observar a éste en un templo, un antiguo santuario en el cual él había estado con su subordinado Kabuto poco tiempo atrás. La kunoichi lo reconoció de inmediato, pero no podía creerlo.

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que él sabe del templo?"_ pensó, incrédula.

Entonces, el espejismo se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando a un furioso Orochimaru libre.

- Así que esta era la técnica... – le dijo el sannin. – Muy impresionante... pero necesitarás mucho más que eso para vencerme. – y dicho esto formó un sello con las manos. - ¡Sei ' ei Jashu! -

Una decena de serpientes surgió de las extremidades de Orochimaru, inmovilizando a la muchacha.

- ¡No! Demonios, demonios... – decía ella, mientras se retorcía entre las bestias, buscando un punto débil para poder liberarse.

Entonces, las serpientes se comprimieron, haciendo mayor presión en el cuerpo de la chica e impidiendo que el aire entre a sus pulmones.

- No... dejaré… que lastimes a mi familia... – Akemi, aún en la situación en la que se encontraba, no se daba por vencida. Sus ojos negros, color muerte y rebosantes de odio, se dilataron, intensificando su mirada, mientras su debilidad por falta de aire iba aumentando.

Y de repente, sin que Orochimaru lo haya notado, un atacante surgió de imprevisto.

- ¡Juken! – se escuchó en un grito.

Las diez serpientes se deshicieron repentinamente, en una nube de humo, tras un certero golpe del shinobi de Konoha, deshaciendo el ataque del sannin y liberando a la chica.

- Akemi, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Neji, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Neji... – susurró la kunoichi – Sí, estoy bien... gracias. – le respondió.

Entonces, el muchacho recordó que había una presencia más con ellos.

- ¡Orochimaru...! Es imposible... – dijo Neji, sorprendido - ¡No eres bienvenido en Konoha! ¡Largo de aquí! – le ordenó, con autoridad, mientras activaba su Byakugan y se preparaba para atacar.

- No me hagan reír... – decía el sannin en tono burlón. – Ni los dos juntos pueden vencerme. -

Y cuando ambos muchachos estaban listos para ir tras el sannin, este pareció notar algo de lo cual no se había dado cuenta y les habló.

- Ahórrense sus ataques por ahora. Necesito ir a otro lugar – terminó advirtiéndoles - Nos volveremos a ver. – y desapareció en la tierra lodosa.

Los dos muchachos se aseguraron de que el sannin se había marchado y, entonces, Akemi rompió el silencio.

- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo la kunoichi, enfadada - Fue mi culpa... no debí dejar que me atrapara... -

- Fue culpa de todos. Orochimaru estuvo aquí desde hace no poco tiempo y recién lo notamos. – la corrigió Neji. – Pero ahora, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Y por qué fuiste sola? ¡Pudo haberte matado! – le dijo, mezcla de molesto y aliviado, porque finalmente no le pasó nada.

- ¡Creí que podría con él! ¿Sí? – le respondió ella, aún molesta. Después de un suspiro, le dijo – Neji, lo siento... -

- Está bien... ahora hay que informarle esto a la Hokage. – le respondió.

Mientras los dos se dirigían en silencio a la aldea, la kunoichi no pudo evitar observar de reojo al muchacho, para luego decirle.

- Oye... gracias por salvarme. -

- ¿Ah? Claro... sí, de nada. – le respondió él, intentando mantenerse lo más frío posible.

Entonces, unos cálidos labios se depositaron sobre su mejilla. Un encendido color rosado ascendió al rostro del muchacho, mientras un suave remolino de nuevos sentimientos surgió dentro de él.

- En serio, gracias, Neji. – le susurró Akemi.

* * *

El ninja copia avanzaba sólo por el bosque. Se había separado con Neji porque este había visto un combate cercano con su Byakugan, entonces Kakashi se dirigió hacia la dirección contraria para averiguar de dónde venía la explosión que escucharon.

De repente, camuflado tras el sonido del golpeteo de la lluvia, le pareció oír el metálico sonido de unos shurikens chocando. Se dirigió al lugar de donde la batalla se escuchaba y descubrió algo que no esperaba ver.

En un claro del bosque se encontraba una kunoichi, tal vez no mucho menor que él, combatiendo contra una docena de ninjas del Sonido. Los ataques de la muchacha eran rápidos, demostrando su agilidad, pero no lo suficiente contundentes como para vencer a tantos ninjas que usaban técnicas desconocidas para ella.

Kakashi creyó que no era justa una pelea de doce contra uno, así que decidió entrar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó la ninja, extrañada por la presencia del ninja enmascarado ayudándola, mientras ambos combatían contra los doce del Sonido.

- Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti. – le respondió Kakashi mientras esquivaba un kunai enemigo y sacaba de combate a otro ninja. – No eres de Konoha. -

- Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso? – le dijo ella, en tono acusatorio, con su orgullo intachable, luego de deshacerse de otro del Sonido.

- No. Nunca dije eso. – le respondió él, mientras la salvaba de otro shuriken.

- Bien, entonces estamos a mano. ¡A tu izquierda! – le advirtió antes de recibir un puño directo del enemigo.

Finalmente, lograron vencer a todos.

- Bueno... me gustaría saber quién es el que me ayudó. – insinuó la muchacha.

- Kakashi. – le respondió él - Y tú eres... – le preguntó.

- Soy Shizuka. Vengo de visita a Konoha para el festival de las Luces. – mintió. – Iba en dirección a la aldea y esos ninjas me atacaron. – le contó.

- Pero tú eres una ninja... ¿De qué aldea vienes? – le preguntó el jounin, aún con algo de desconfianza.

- De la de la Luna. – le respondió con seguridad.

- Bien, te acompañaré a la aldea. – dijo Kakashi – Pero no deberías volver a venir sola. Hoy en día Konoha es muy peligrosa. – le comentó.

- Sí... gracias por ayudarme. – le respondió ella, con algo de timidez.

- Claro, vamos. – le dijo el ninja copia.

Y mientras los dos se dirigían de vuelta, ciertos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la joven.

_"Fase uno del plan de invasión: Infiltración, completa." _

Sin embargo, una inevitable simpatía y afecto por un misterioso y simpático ninja de curioso cabello plateado proveniente de Konoha se comenzaba a formar dentro de ella.

* * *

La tormenta no aminoraba, por el contrario, los truenos retumbaban cada vez más y el cielo se había tornado de un metálico color rojizo, color de la muerte.

Sakura y Sasuke habían encontrado refugio en una cueva situada en la base de la montaña. Era húmeda y oscura, pero bastante espaciosa. La verdad es que era un refugio bastante útil en una situación así.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el piso, abrazándose las piernas con ambos brazos, intentando brindarse algo de calor mientras esperaba que la tormenta cese. Sasuke, por el contrario, se mantenía en la misma posición de siempre: con su barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos sobre ambas rodillas, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces Sasuke pareció notar el frío de la muchacha.

- Mejor enciendo fuego. Tienes frío. – le dijo, al mismo tiempo que prendía una pequeña fogata en la frente a ellos.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun. – únicamente le respondió la kunoichi.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido chapoteante de las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre los charcos.

Sakura observaba a Sasuke con melancolía, tal vez con algo de nostalgia. Desde que había vuelto, es cierto que se había vuelto más cercano, más cálido y gentil con ella... pero había algo que no encajaba. La pelirrosa seguía viendo los mismos ojos oscuros y fríos en la mirada del moreno. Esa misma mirada de tristeza mezclada con odio que siempre lo caracterizó.

Esos pensamientos no hacían más que aumentar su angustia. Cada vez que parecía que podía salvar a Sasuke de ahogarse en su propio odio, la corriente se hacía más fuerte y lo impedía.

- Sasuke... tú crees que en verdad pueda volver Orochimaru? – le preguntó la chica, preocupada, pero tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Después de unos momentos, el moreno le respondió.

- Cuando entrenaba con Orochimaru... él quiso aplicar una técnica prohibida sobre mí. – le empezó a contar – El sólo quiso ser mi maestro para luego obtener mi cuerpo. Pero cuando intentó realizar la técnica, la invertí, sellándolo dentro de mí. – le reveló.

- ¿Qué? Pero entonces... ¿cómo podría haber escapado? – le preguntó ella, incrédula.

_"Perfecto. Me va a odiar si se lo digo..."_

- No lo sé. – Mintió – Debo haber sido atacado y Kabuto pudo haberlo liberado sin que yo lo note. – le dijo, consciente de su mentira.

La pelirrosa suspiró. Si Orochimaru volvía, Sasuke se encontraría aún en un mayor peligro. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo otra vez.

- No entiendo... por qué marchaste con él. – le dijo Sakura finalmente, en un susurro.

A Sasuke se le volvió el corazón en un puño. Jamás pensó que Sakura se atreviera a sacar de nuevo a flote ese tema. No pensó que lo recordara tanto.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Sakura. – intentó disimular, molesto.

- Es que... ¿acaso conseguiste lo que querías? – le dijo ella, con la voz más alta, esta vez mirándolo directamente, con sus ojos de un puro y limpio color verde, brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar de ellos.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Que si había conseguido lo que quería? Sí, había matado a su hermano, Itachi, tal y como siempre quiso vengarse. ¿Pero si lo que quería no era realmente su mayor deseo? Ahora le tocaba soportar la mirada pura e implorante de la kunoichi. Pero no podía verla así. Eso ya era demasiado.

- Tú no entiendes. – le respondió él, finalmente, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Uh? – dijo ella.

- No entiendes lo difícil que es querer a alguien sabiendo que lo puedes perder. – le reveló.

Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del moreno como una puñalada para Sakura. Cerró los puños con una fuerza tan grande, que casi se hace daño en las palmas de sus manos. Cada vez le costaba más retener las lágrimas.

- ¿Que no entiendo? – Se rió levemente ella - Te equivocas, Sasuke. – le respondió, con una voz de tristeza mezclada con humor – Si realmente piensas eso, no me conoces. – sentenció.

Sasuke no entendía a qué se refería ella. Ya había dejado en claro su situación, ¿no? Tenía miedo de amar a alguien y luego perderlo, como cuando le ocurrió con su familia. ¿Ahora por qué ella no la comprendía? A menos que... ella estuviera pasando por lo mismo.

- Yo he amado a alguien toda mi vida. – le comenzó a contar la kunoichi – Y cada vez que esa persona se acerca más, la pierdo. – hizo una pausa para suspirar y continuar – A veces... a veces me pregunto si de verdad tiene sentido ese amor. – no pudo continuar, ya que se le quebró la voz.

Sasuke aún no la veía a los ojos. Tenía miedo, vergüenza por lo que le estaba haciendo a la kunoichi. Había entendido claramente que se refería a él. Odiaba hacerle tanto daño... y odiaba lo que le iba a hacer a ella y a la aldea.

Definitivamente debía dejar en claro sus sentimientos para tomar su decisión. Pero en ese momento, lo único y más importante que pasaba por su cabeza era el amor que sentía hacia una joven kunoichi de ojos verdes, que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, aún cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Sakura... – le dijo en un susurro, colocando su mano delicadamente sobre su mejilla – Espero que puedas entender esto. -

Y el joven Uchiha la besó.

Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo, por la sorpresa, pero luego los cerró con dulzura mientras disfrutaba ese momento. Ese momento que había anhelado tanto tiempo, durante toda su vida.

Simplemente no podía creerlo... que Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando.  
Eso era algo que sólo ocurría en sus sueños más mágicos.

Era un beso tímido, cálido, en el cual ambos jóvenes finalmente daban a conocer los sentimientos que tuvieron retenidos y no se habían atrevido a revelar con anterioridad.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos. Ambos se encontraban bajo una atmósfera romántica, hecha de sentimientos olvidados y emociones que afloraban en sus corazones.

Entonces, el amor dio paso al deseo. Los alientos de los muchachos se retorcían en sus bocas, mezclándose, arrancando más de un suspiro a ambos. Aún sin separarse, los jóvenes se levantaron, mientras mantenían sus caricias. La espalda de Sakura impactó contra la pared, mientras Sasuke acariciaba su cuello con intensidad y la pasión iba tomando control de la situación.

Era el momento más deseado por dos corazones indomables.

Finalmente juntos, con sus emociones al descubierto. Libres de secretos y prohibiciones...

Sin embargo, esta última idea retumbó dolorosamente en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Aún había algo que no le había contado a cierta persona. Un oscuro plan sobre una invasión, un ataque al lugar más querido. Aunque era lo que menos deseaba, el muchacho separó sus labios de los de la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella.

Ahora era el momento. Debía decírselo ya.

- Todo este tiempo, volví para... – pero si se lo decía ahora, probablemente no se lo perdonaría. No podía soportar la idea de que ella lo deje de querer - ... nada. – dijo casi susurrando.

- ¿Sasuke...? – le preguntó, preocupada.

- Sakura, lo lamento. – se disculpó él.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le respondió ella.

- Por no habértelo dicho antes y... – no pudo terminar, ya que unos dulces labios sellaron los suyos con fiereza.

Sentir ese calor, ese afecto y esa luz tan cerca. La única luz que lo logró sacar alguna vez de su oscuridad. Era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado.

Realmente sólo se podía sentir así junto a aquella increíble chica.

- No tienes que explicar nada... – le susurró la pelirrosa con dulzura. – Ahora vamos, la tormenta ya terminó. – le dijo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano para salir.

_Y así, finalmente, las dos almas gemelas descubrían su camino en la esencia de la magia, la belleza del amor._

Lo único que necesitaban hacer, era escuchar a su corazón.

**Escucha Tu Corazón XIII – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además. Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**. Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO XIV**

**El Festival de las Luces I: Un festival complicado…  
**

Habían pasado tan sólo un par de horas desde el incidente de la misión de supervisión que la Hokage les había encomendado a los jóvenes shinobis en el bosque.

¡Y la misión había servido de mucho! Apenas regresaron Akemi y Neji al edificio de la Hokage, todos recibieron la noticia de que un gran peligro amenazaba Konoha.

Una sola palabra bastó para que todos entiendan la gravedad de la situación:  
Orochimaru.

El mismo que invadió y casi destruyó la aldea, la vez anterior. Quien fue el maestro de Sasuke Uchiha. Además sannin legendario y Akatsuki renegado.

Era definitivamente un GRAVE peligro.

Tsunade recordaba el momento en el cual los muchachos habían regresado de la misión y le contaban todo lo sucedido.

_--- FLASHBACK ---_

Tsunade esperaba pacientemente que los ninjas regresen de su misión de supervisión a las fronteras de la aldea. De eso dependería la realización del Festival de las Luces y la seguridad de Konoha.

En eso, la puerta se abrió tras un leve chirrido y entraron una preocupada Akemi y un muy serio Neji a la habitación. Además, ambos llevaban signos de haber entrado en una batalla.

La Hokage se alarmó levemente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – les preguntó, ya que no se lo contaron directamente.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la Godaime. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Luego los muchachos intercambiaron breves miradas y Neji habló.

- Ha vuelto. – sentenció, con solemnidad.

Tsunade no podía asimilar las alarmantes palabras que salían de la boca del Hyûga.

- ¿Cómo dices...? – le preguntó, tratando de evitar descubrir lo peor.

- Fue Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama... – le dijo Akemi, con el odio, e incluso miedo, visible en su voz – Lo lamento, no pudimos con él. – se disculpó, cabizbaja.

Tsunade se había quedado atónita. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Si Orochimaru intentaba hacer daño a la aldea de nuevo...

...sería ella quien se desharía de él.

- ¡Shizune! – llamó a su alumna, en tono de urgencia – Manda a llamar a los ninjas que estén de misión a mi oficina. Además, dile a Mitarashi Anko que los exámenes chunnin quedan cancelados. Debemos tomar nuestras precauciones, pero ser muy discretos. De no ser así, Orochimaru podría atacar en cualquier momento... y Konoha se encontrará en un grave peligro. – sentenció.

- Hai, Godaime-sama. – respondió ella, para luego ir a realizar los recados.

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ---

Ahora se encontraban en su despacho todos los equipos requeridos y Tsunade estaba dispuesta a comunicarles la nefasta noticia del regreso de Orochimaru. Le preocupaba cómo se lo tomarían los jóvenes, en especial un joven Uchiha que acababa de regresar a su alegre hogar.

- Bien... – empezó a decir Tsunade nerviosa. – Como todos ustedes saben, los envié de misión para supervisar las fronteras de la aldea... ya que no queremos invasiones en Konoha, ¿cierto? – Les siguió contando, agregándole una nota de sarcasmo a la última palabra – En fin... – la Hokage aclaró forzosamente su garganta para finalizar – ¡Orochimaru ha vuelto! -

- ¿¿¿¿NAAAAANIIIIIII???? – gritaba un Naruto en estado de shock.

- Pero... ¿cómo es eso posible, Tsunade-sama? – le preguntaba Ino, preocupada.

Todos los demás shinobis, por su parte, aún no reaccionaban tras haber recibido la noticia. Era lo PEOR que podía haber pasado... y justo llegó a ocurrir.

Sakura sólo sentía una angustia terrible por Sasuke. El Uchiha se mantenía tenso, no lograba ocultar su miedo. Pero lo que no sabían, era que su conciencia era la que peor se encontraba.

Pero nadie debía saberlo. Si no, más le valdría no haber vuelto jamás a Konoha.

Tras un breve silencio de preocupación, Tsunade habló de nuevo.

- Bueno, ante esta situación... no queda otra opción más que cancelar el festival. – les dijo, apenada.

Una oleada de quejas recorrió la sala. Los jóvenes – pero sobre todo las jóvenes - se habían entusiasmado tanto con aquel festival, que ahora cancelarlo significaría haberse ilusionado en vano.

- Pero... Hokage-sama, ¿no hay ninguna forma de mantener la celebración? – preguntó Tenten.

- Sí, ¡por favor! ¡Haremos lo que sea! – suplicó Ino.

Shikamaru bufó, aburrido.

- Hmp, qué problemáticas... Si ha vuelto Orochimaru, un festival sería el mejor momento para una invasión. – comentó.

De repente, una idea iluminó la mente de Sakura. Sólo esperaba que la oigan antes de llamarla "loca" y lanzarla por la ventana del edificio.

- Tsunade-sama... – la llamó.

- ¿Sí, Sakura-san? – le respondió ésta.

- Creo que... – la pelirrosa descubrió las miradas curiosas y amenazantes de todos sus compañeros, incluso de Sasuke, mirándola, pero eso sólo hizo que afirme más su idea – Creo que tengo una idea para poder celebrar el festival sin que haya riesgo de invasión a la aldea por parte de Orochimaru. – reveló, finalmente.

Las kunoichis la miraron esperanzadas. Los muchachos, por el contrario, fruncieron el ceño, levantando una ceja, al oír su sugerencia.

Sasuke se esforzaba por mantener un gesto de apoyo en su semblante porque, sinceramente, dudaba que el plan de la pelirrosa fuera muy bueno como para poder contra Orochimaru.

Tsunade, en cambio, esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo. Confiaba lo suficiente en Sakura como para no considerar su sugerencia.

- Bien, Sakura. Dinos cuál es tu idea. – la invitó.

- Claro. – La pelirrosa empezó a hablar – Creo que deberíamos mantener el programa del festival exactamente igual a como está planificado hoy. – la kunoichi evitó las miradas de incredulidad de los chicos – Es cierto que Orochimaru perciba al festival como una gran oportunidad de ataque, pero podríamos usar esa situación para nuestro beneficio. – luego de unos breves momentos, agregó – Creo que deberíamos invitar al festival a todos los habitantes y visitantes en Konoha. – finalizó.

- ¿Quuuuué? – le dijo Kiba, atónito. – Pero serían demasiadas personas, ¿no crees? -

- Es cierto. – Afirmó Rock Lee – Pero nos aseguraríamos de que nadie indeseado esté haciendo planes peligrosos mientras todos están distraídos por el festival. – agregó.

- ¿Usted qué dice, Hokage-sama? – le preguntó Hinata.

La Hokage lo pensó por unos momentos, pero luego sonrió y habló.

- Me parece que si va a haber alguna fechoría por parte de ese Orochimaru y su gente, es mejor sea en un momento y lugar en el que lo podamos notar más rápido. – Luego, agregó – Me parece una excelente idea, Sakura-san. -

_"¡Muajajajaja, tomen eso, chicos!"_ pensaban todas las inner femeninas.

- Bueno, me parece que ahora tenemos un festival que preparar... ¡Será el más grande festival que se haya celebrado en Konoha! – dijo Tsunade con entusiasmo.

Las kunoichis saltaban de alegría: ¡finalmente habría un festival! Los muchachos en cambio, sólo mantenían la mirada baja, con una gotita en la frente de cada uno.

Aunque finalmente, un festival no podía ser tan complicado... ¿o sí?

* * *

- ¿Qu-qu-qué? ¿Invitar a las chicas...? ¿Por qué? – preguntaba un sonrojado Lee a la Hokage.

- Es para conmemorar la leyenda de Takeo y Kaede. Se asiste a la mayor parte del festival en grupos, pero la última noche es el cierre de todo el evento y hay una premiación a la pareja favorita del festival, que se asemeje más a la de la leyenda. Esa pareja es la que iniciará el baile que finalizará el festival. – le explicó Tsunade – No es necesario que las inviten si no quieren... pero les sugiero eso a improvisar en el baile cuando estén solos. – les dijo, con seguridad.

Los muchachos cruzaron miradas de pesadez, resignados.

- Y además del baile, ¿qué otras cosas habrá en el festival? – preguntó Kiba, interesado.

- Bueno... son muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero faltan sólo dos semanas... ya se enterarán luego. – les dijo, tentándolos a preguntar nuevamente.

- ¡Tsunade-baa-chan! ¿Por qué no quieres contarnos? – le preguntó Naruto, con cara de perrito.

- Creo que en lugar de estar aquí preguntándome esas cosas, deberían alistarse para el festival. Y me refiero a In-vi-tar a ciertas personas. – les ordenó.

Los jóvenes salieron de la sala, resignados. Tendrían dos semanas muuuy interesantes antes de que llegue el dichoso festival.

* * *

- ¡No, no, no y no! – decía un agobiado Naruto cargando decenas de paquetes – Sakura-chan, Ino-chan... ¿por qué tienen que comprar todo eso? – les preguntaba.

- No es todo de nosotras, Naruto, es para las otras chicas. – le contó la Haruno – Nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer las compras del festival. -

- ¿Por qué se complican tanto para un festival? ¡Deberían divertirse y relajarse! – le sugirió.

- ¡Naruto, no seas baka! Es que es la ropa que usaremos. ¿Acaso no sabes que hay una noche de baile? No vamos a ir con cualquier ropa puesta. – le explicó la rubia.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero... – comenzó a decir.

- A propósito... – lo interrumpió la Haruno - ¿ya le dijiste a Hinata para ir con ella? – le preguntó.

El rubio enrojeció y dirigió una mirada acusatoria a Ino.

- ¡Ino-chan! Le dijiste... – le dijo, molesto.

- ¡Claro que no! Si te lo prometí, como voy a habérselo dicho. – le respondió ella.

- Pero entonces... ¿cómo lo sabes, Sakura-chan? – le preguntó el kitsune, intrigado.

Sakura rió. - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Es obvio que algún día terminarían así! Además... se nota en ustedes. Cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de uno en frente del otro, se sonrojan. Y creíste que nunca lo notarían... – le dijo, divertida.

- Hola, chicos. – saludó una voz femenina.

Naruto dio un respingo.

- Ah, hola, Akemi. Oye, si escuchaste todo lo que dijimos, promete guardar el secreto, ¿sí? – casi le rogó. – Voy a decírselo de una vez, de veras... – y se fue calle arriba.

- Claro... no te preocupes, Naruto. – le dijo con una gotita en la frente, mientras él se despedía.

- Akemi-chan – le dijo la pelirrosa – ¿Sabes algo más sobre festivales? ¿Alguna vez has estado en alguno? – le preguntó, curiosa.

- Sí. De hecho, he estado en varios de ellos: en Hanami, en Hinamatsuri, y un par de veces en uno de año nuevo. – les contó.

- ¿Nos podrías ayudar? Es que Sakura y yo aún no estamos seguras de cómo ir... Cuéntanos de festivales, por favor... – le pidió.

La Uchiha les sonrió. Iba a ser relajante tener otro tipo de preocupaciones y olvidarse un momento del verdadero asunto por el cuál regresó a Konoha. Sobre olvidarse de un pequeño descubrimiento que realizó al enfrentarse a Orochimaru...

…Un asunto a cerca de unas ruinas, que tenían una enorme relación con la leyenda que conmemoraba el festival... e incluso con su hermano pequeño y una cierta chica Haruno.

- Claro. - les respondió, ya saliendo de sus pensamientos – En los festivales, que duran hasta tres días, las calles se llenan de espectáculos todo el día y, por la noche, se adornan con luces y farolillos. Además, la gente se viste con sus mejores kimonos y hay muchos puestos de comida, de juegos, de concursos... la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho más, pero eso es lo básico. – les dijo, algo sonrojada.

- ¡Genial! ¿Qué dices, Akemi? ¿Vienes a comprar los kimonos con nosotras? – la invitó Ino.

- Claro, está bien. – aceptó la kunoichi de ojos negros.

Sakura se disponía a ir con ellas, pero le pareció ver en el parque de en frente a un joven Uchiha de cabello y ojos negros llamándola, disimuladamente.

- Oigan, chicas... las alcanzo en un rato, ¿sí? – les dijo, mientras se despedía con la mano y se dirigía al parque.

Ino y Akemi cruzaron miradas cómplices. Lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar a los dos solos.

- ¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! – Saludó la pelirrosa, sonriente - ¿Para qué querías verme? – le preguntó, curiosa.

Frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke, extrañamente más sonrojado de lo normal, con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bueno... yo.... quería preguntarte si... – empezó a decir, con un gran esfuerzo para mantener un tono frío en la voz.

_"Vamos, ¡díselo ya!"_ pensaba el moreno, intentando aplacar sus nervios.

- ¿Sí...? – inquirió Sakura, intentando lograr que el Uchiha termine su explicación.

- Quería preguntarte si... si querías ir conmigo al festival, Sakura. – le reveló, finalmente, sin más tapujos.

Listo. Ya se lo había dicho. Y se suponía que ella debía responderle ahora... pero la pelirrosa no decía palabra. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Esos pensamientos atormentaban la mente de Sasuke.

Por otro lado, Sakura se había quedado atónita tras esa inesperada invitación. Pero atónita en el buen sentido. Qué dulce podía llegar a ser Sasuke... jamás creyó que le preguntara algo así. Aunque, finalmente ya estaban en algo, ¿o no? Todo lo que pasó en el bosque... ¿significaría algo de verdad para el Uchiha? Al parecer sí. Es decir, fue él quien la besó. Pero Sakura aún no lograba reaccionar.

- Sakura... creo que... tienes que decir algo. – le recordó el Uchiha, rojo hasta las orejas.

La pelirrosa reaccionó al oír la voz del moreno.

- Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí, Sasuke-kun! – le respondió, sin poder evitar abrazarlo.

Un sentimiento de alivio inundó a Sasuke. Después de todo, ya había empezado a dudar que aceptaría tras tardarse tanto en responder.

Instintivamente, el joven respondió al abrazo.

Jamás creyó que la felicidad pudiera llegar así. Como el visitante más inesperado.

Finalmente, los dos juntos. Le alegraba saber que todo estaba yendo bien.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****XIV – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.

_**Además, gracias por todos los reviews! Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia a pesar de no haber actualizado desde hace tiempo!**_

_**Luego se irán revelando más cosas sobre la línea sucesoria de Sakura y cómo Sasuke pretende quedarse en Konoha... Espero hayan disfrutado este capi! Es mi favorito!**_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO XV**

**El Festival de las Luces II: El ansiado obsequio. ¡Llegan los turistas!**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde se anunció públicamente la celebración del Festival de las Luces en Konoha. Faltaba sólo un día para Año Nuevo y visitantes de todos los alrededores habían acudido a la aldea para el festival, tal y como estaba planeado por Sakura y Tsunade.

Jamás se había visto a la aldea tan concurrida. Ya se encontraban instalados todos los puestos de comida, juegos, souvenires y concursos en las calles de Konoha. Todos los caminos estaban adornados con faroles, cintas de colores y adornos, que lucían la belleza de la aldea en la noche.  
Estaba todo listo para recibir el Año Nuevo en Konoha.

El primer evento era la procesión de las Luces en el lago. Según contaba la leyenda de Takeo y Kaede, cuando ellos huyeron, sus padres encendieron faroles que jamás apagarían hasta el regreso de sus hijos. Esa era la principal tradición que honrarían ese día.

Pero de cualquier forma, el festival sería mucho más largo que eso.

La costumbre era que durante esa noche en el lago, los jóvenes encontraban a sus parejas para el baile del fin del festival, es por eso que lucían sus mejores ropas ese día. Además, los muchachos llevaban un pequeño adorno de pino, regalo simbólico de Año Nuevo, con el cual le pedían a las chicas que asistieran con ellos al baile.

Los jóvenes shinobis de Konoha habían tomado muy en cuenta todas esas tradiciones para prepararse para el festival. Minutos antes de que empiece el festival, las kunoichis de Konoha estaban reunidas luego de su intento de "transformarse", con ayuda de las nuevas compras de Ino.

Según lo que Akemi les había explicado a las muchachas, nunca debían ser impacientes la noche en el lago. Debían esperar a que el chico se acerque y les entregue el regalo para luego invitarlas al baile. Sakura era la única preocupada, ya que a ella ya le habían hecho aquella invitación.

- Sakura tiene razón, ¿cómo van a invitarla hoy si ya se lo dijeron antes? – preguntó una preocupada Hinata.

- Le volverán a decir... ¿o no? – inquirió Tenten.

- Ustedes relájense. Nunca sale nada mal en esta noche – les dijo Akemi, tranquilizándolas – Ahora vamos, ya están listas. -

Las jóvenes se habían alistado y cada una llevaba una pequeña lámpara de papel para la procesión. Se dirigían con rapidez al lago, se les había hecho un poco tarde. Cuando llegaron, la orilla estaba adornada con hermosos farolillos colgando sobre el camino, que iluminaban los rostros de la gente que caminaba dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Disimuladamente, las muchachas se adentraron en la multitud, siguiendo el camino hasta la orilla mayor, en donde la Hokage inauguraría el festival con unas "breves" palabras.

- Sean todos bienvenidos a la aldea de Konoha. Espero disfruten su estancia durante el festival. – Anunció amablemente - El Festival de las Luces es una antigua tradición del país del Fuego, en el cual recordamos la leyenda de Takeo y Kaede. Sólo nos queda esperar que todos disfrutemos de éste como debe ser. – Hizo una breve pausa para continuar, con la voz más dura - De haber alguien que no contribuya a llevar a cabo correctamente el festival, está advertido. Konoha lo aceptará su estancia y será expulsado inmediatamente, aún a la fuerza – advirtió, pensando seguramente en Orochimaru o sus invasores – De todas maneras, que tengan una buena velada... ¡y queda inaugurado el Festival de las Luces! -

Una oleada de aplausos recorrió el lugar.

Finalmente iniciaría el dichoso festival.

Lo que todo el mundo estuvo esperando...  
... sobre todo un joven Kazekage del Suna.

Ino caminaba tranquilamente haciéndose paso entre la gente. Tras la "breve" explicación de la Hokage, la mayoría de parejas estaba teniendo una linda velada romántica. La verdad es que se sentía un poco celosa porque ella no lo estuviera pasando así, pero, después de todo, no esperaba que ningún chico le entregara un adorno de pino.

Además sólo habría una persona que lo haría, pero... ¿Gaara?

Le resultaba muy extraño pensar en esa posibilidad.

De repente, un pelirrojo que se le hacía muy familiar se plantó delante de ella. Lucía algo nervioso, pero sostenía con firmeza un hermoso adorno de pino dorado con la mano.

- Ino... – comenzó a decirle Gaara - ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? – le preguntó, entregándole el pequeño adorno.

La rubia no supo qué decir. Realmente no se lo esperaba. Divertida, dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- Sí... Gaara. – le respondió, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra. – ¿Vamos? – le dijo con dulzura, tomándolo de la mano.

- Claro. – le respondió el, tímidamente.

Entonces, ella recibió el obsequio y ambos se unieron a la multitud que se dirigía a la aldea, en aquella noche inolvidable que permanecería por siempre en su memoria.

Akemi no estaba del todo relajada. Le encantaba la idea de disfrutar de un festival de más de un día, pero durante todo ese tiempo desde que había vuelto a Konoha, no se había enfocado en lo que debía. ¿Acaso había olvidado para qué había regresado?

_"Sólo espero que tengas razón, Arai..."_ pensaba para sí. _"Si encuentran las ruinas pronto, podremos detener a Orochimaru. Akatsuki es sólo una distracción... estoy casi segura de que están aliados con el sannin... pero ¿qué hay de mi hermano? Sasuke no volverá con ellos, no sería capaz."_

Ya se le estaba haciendo muy tarde el momento para revelarles a Sasuke y a Sakura un asunto muy importante que debían resolver juntos, con ella. Algo que tenía una mayor importancia que el riesgo de invasión: Si lo que tenía en mente llegaba a ocurrir... podía olvidarse de Konoha como la conocían todos.

Ya era hora de revelarle a los dos shinobis implicados su estrecha relación con la leyenda de Takeo y Kaede, honrada en el festival, y la misteriosa técnica que podía controlar junto con Sakura: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro. Sólo así, Orochimaru sería derrotado.

- Hola. – una voz masculina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dando un ligero respingo.

Recobró la compostura al reconocerlo.

- Ah, hola, Neji. – lo saludó, fingiendo una actitud fría y distante, intentando aguantar una sonrisa de diversión. Tenía una leve sospecha sobre lo que quería el Hyûga.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, observando tranquilamente a la multitud que se dirigía a Konoha llevando las multicolores lámparas encendidas, cuyas luces parpadeantes luego se veían reflejadas en el lago de aguas oscuras.

Neji aclaró entonces la garganta.

- ¿Y ya sabes con quién vas a... tú sabes... el baile? – le preguntó el chico, fingiendo curiosidad.

Akemi sonrió maliciosamente. No poseía el Byakugan, pero sabía perfectamente que el joven tenía un adorno de pino plateado escondido detrás de él.

- Sí, ya se con quién ir. – le respondió ella, con orgullo. Sabía que caería perfectamente en esa.

Neji no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio. ¿Ahora cómo iría con ella si ya tenía pareja?

Luego se cruzó de brazos para preguntarle - ¿Y con quién vas? – con un inevitable tono de resentimiento, mirándola de reojo.

Akemi recogió el adorno platino que tenía escondido Neji, que aún se encontraba algo confundido, pero a la vez sorprendido.

- Voy contigo. – le aseguró Akemi, colocando una mano en su cintura y mirándolo fijamente, de forma retadora. - ¿O acaso no quieres? – le insinuó.

Neji alzó una ceja, pero luego rió, formando una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. La muchacha no dejaba de sorprenderlo. – Bien, vamos. – y tomándola del brazo, le dijo, haciendo alusión a él mismo – Qué bueno que ya sabías con quién ir. -

La kunoichi sonrió ante tal comentario. – Qué bueno que tú también. –

Naruto estaba nervioso. Había hecho el enorme esfuerzo de llegar temprano al lago para buscar a Hinata... pero, por alguna razón, ella no llegaba.

El kitsune ya comenzaba a dudar de que viniera.

_"¡Demonios! Hinata-chan... ¿¡por qué no llegas!?"_ se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

Cuando el rubio estaba al borde de la desesperación, surgió una silueta que reconocería en cualquier tiempo y lugar.

De entre las hojas de los sauces, reconoció a Hinata.

Jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Se veía simple, natural. Todo eso resaltaba su belleza.  
Su caminar era suave y agraciado. Su mirada era profunda y transmitía una extraña mezcla de sabiduría y seducción.

Naruto se había quedado embobado ante la figura que tenía ante sí.

- Hola, Naruto-kun. – lo saludó ella, dulce y tímidamente.

- Eh... hola, Hinata-chan... – le respondió él, aún en las nubes.

La Hyûga se sonrojó al notar la causa de la cara del rubio.

- Etto... yo quería saber si... – Naruto no terminó la frase, prefirió entregarle a Hinata un hermoso adorno de pino naranja. - ¿Vamos juntos? – le preguntó, con timidez.

La Hyûga no supo nada más que hacer que abrazar al Uzumaki con un inmenso cariño.

_"¡Eso será un sí!"_ pensó Naruto, completamente sonrojado, para luego responder el abrazo, de una manera más protectora, hacia la joven.

Ambos agradecían profundamente el estar juntos.

Para su felicidad, nada evitaba que pudieran estarlo.

Tenten había quedado encontrarse con Lee en la orilla sur del lago. Esperaba con paciencia al susodicho, sentada en la rama de un árbol que había bajado con el peso de las ramas.

La noche olía a bosque y a incienso.

De repente, le pareció sentir una ráfaga de aire. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa.

- Sé que eres tú Lee. – le dijo, antes de que él pudiera acercarse más.

- Hola, Tenten. – la saludó, con cortesía. – No quería que me oigas... Es que te traje un regalo. – le advirtió, fingiendo importancia.

- ¿Ah sí? – Le respondió ella, divertida - ¿Y qué es? – le preguntó, tentándolo a responder.

El joven le cerró los ojos, con cuidado. Luego colocó sobre las manos de la muchacha un delicado adorno hecho de pino verde.

La muchacha sintió el contacto del esperado regalo y antes de darle las gracias a Lee, le dijo – Ahora cierra tú los ojos. También tengo un regalo para ti. -

El joven rió – A ver. – le dijo.

Cuando Rock Lee estaba con los ojos cerrados, la kunoichi depositó un dulce y sincero beso sobre sus labios.

- Gracias, Rock Lee. – le susurró.

- Gracias a ti... Tenten. – le respondió él, sonrojado hasta las orejas, tomando su mano con cuidado para unirse a la multitud, de vuelta a la aldea.

Shikamaru observaba aburrido a la gente. Para él, un festival tan largo se tornaba muy... pesado.

_"Qué aburrido..."_ pensaba.

Sin embargo, había decidido hacer algo y ya no iba a retroceder.

_"Temari, dónde estás..."_ se preguntaba.

El Nara estaba decidido a invitar a la hermosa kunoichi del Suna al baile. Sólo que... ella no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Entonces, de entre la multitud que cargaba las lamparillas, una hermosa luz dorada surgió, dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba.

Cuando avanzó un poco más, pudo distinguir que un rostro se perfilaba, iluminado por el anaranjado resplandor. Pudo también distinguir unos hermosos y oscuros ojos verdes.

Temari se veía hermosa, eso lo tenía que admitir.

Ella, por su parte, veía al Nara con expresión divertida, ya que este se encontraba parado frente a ella, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo firmemente y adorno de pino rojizo.

- Bueno, ¿y vas a dármelo? – le preguntó, insinuándoselo.

- No lo sé... ¿tú qué crees? – le preguntó el ninja sombra, divertido.

- Tal vez lo hagas, tal vez no. – le respondió sencillamente.

Shikamaru rió. – Ten, Temari. – y le entregó el regalo.

La kunoichi sólo le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, provocando que un leve rubor ascendiera las mejillas del muchacho.

- Gracias, Shika-kun. – le dijo, con cariño.

El festival estaba resultando interesante. Desde su anuncio, las expectativas de la gente no habían sido en vano. El problema era que las autoridades de Konoha estaban tomando las medidas necesarias para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque... pero finalmente, ya estaban ahí. Sería un momento de relajo.

_"Debería ir"_ pensaba la ninja.

- ¿No vamos a ir? – preguntó Akio.

- Vamos, Shizuka... date un respiro. Puede ser divertido. – le dijo Rieko.

Shizuka suspiró.

- Está bien... pero no olviden que esto es una misión de invasión, no unas vacaciones. – les dijo, con severidad.

_"Aunque hasta para mí, esto ya dejó de ser ese plan... Si es verdad que aquí es donde vive el hermano de Itachi, debo hablar con él. Ya ni siquiera me preocupa Akatsuki... aunque nunca lo hizo, sólo fue por Itachi..." _

- ¡Shizuka!, ¿vamos? – la llamó Rieko.

- Ya voy. – le respondió, resignada.

Necesitaba encontrar al menos Uchiha en ese festival... y sabía quién podría ayudarla.

Un simpático ninja que ya le había dado la mano antes, cuando se encontró en "peligro" en el bosque...

_"Espero me puedas ayudar otra vez, Kakashi..."_

Tenten y Lee la pasaban de maravilla: Al fin juntos.  
Pero, ¿estarían pasándola igual los demás? Sobre todo, ambos tenían curiosidad en con quién estaría Neji.

Justo cuando pensaban en él, lo reconocieron caminando unos metros alejado de ellos.

- Mira, ahí estaba... – dijo Tenten, señalándolo cerca - Oye, ¿vamos con él? No vaya a ser que esté solo. – sugirió.

- Claro, vamos. – respondió él. Cuando se encontraban casi de frente, lo saludó – Eh, Neji, ¿ya sabes con quién vas a...? -

La sorpresa de ambos fue grande cuando descubrieron que una simpática joven de ojos negros y cabello brillante acompañaba a su compañero.

- ¿Ellos son tus compañeros de Equipo, Neji? – le preguntó la muchacha, interesada.

- Sí. Ella es Tenten y él es Lee. – los presentó.

- Hola, Tenten-san, Lee-san. – los saludó, sonriente.

Tenten aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Y no vas a presentarnos a...? – inquirió.

- Ah, sí... chicos, ella es Akemi. – les anunció, seriamente.

Tenten y Lee cruzaron miradas cómplices.

- Bueno, nosotros estábamos yendo hacia... el parque – improvisó - Así que, adiós chicos. – les dijo la kunoichi jalando a Lee del brazo hacia otra dirección.

- Fue un gusto conocerte, Akemi. – se despidió Lee. - ¡Así es la primavera de la juventud! – bromeó con su compañera, cuando ya se había alejado, provocando una risotada entre los dos.

Neji se había quedado helado.

"_Me las van a pagar por esa broma."_ Pensó, decidido.

No siendo eso suficiente, escuchó una voz llamándolo.

- ¡¡¡Neji!!! – desde la última parte de la fila de personas que marchaban hacia Konoha, una joven, al parecer alegre y simpática, se dirigía hacia donde estaba él con Akemi, corriendo.

- ¿Qué rayos...? – preguntó Akemi.

Finalmente, la chica llegó a donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Hola! Soy Katty-chan... ¡soy turista! Quería saber si podía ir a la aldea con ustedes. – les pidió.

- Claro... ¿cómo es que sabías mi nombre? – le preguntó Neji, desconfiado, alzando una ceja.

- Eh... fuera de la aldea se conoce a los jounins importantes. – le dijo.

Akemi y Neji cruzaron miradas.

- Está bien. Ven si quieres. – la invitó Akemi.

- ¡Gracias! – Respondió Katty-chan – Por cierto... ¿no han visto a otras turistas? Hace un momento estaban conmigo... pero las perdí de vista. – les contó.

- No... no hemos visto más. – le respondió la Uchiha.

_"Oh no..."_ pensaba Katty-chan.

Tenía una sospechosa idea sobre en dónde podría encontrarse.

Sakura estaba buscando a Sasuke. No lo había visto mucho las dos últimas semanas... De hecho, desde el incidente en el bosque y su inesperada invitación, no lo había vuelto a ver.

La pelirrosa comenzaba a dudar de su asistencia a aquella noche.

_"Tal vez... lo que pasó no significó nada para él..."_ pensaba, desilusionada.

La kunoichi no podía evitar sentir ese horrible sentimiento de angustia surgiendo dentro de ella, de nuevo. La última vez que había estado con el Uchiha, éste se había comportado de manera intranquila... como si tuviera la consciencia incómoda.

Pero ella trataba de evitar sospechar de él.

Tenía su confianza...  
...pero lo más importante, es que tenía su apoyo.

Sasuke por su parte se sentía, tal como había sospechado Sakura, con la consciente sucia. Hace una semana se había encontrado con Karin (siii!! Yo también la odio!! ¬¬), quien le había dado un mensaje de parte de Tobi, Madara Uchiha.

Lo que le había preocupado a Sasuke es que Karin poseía mucha información: de alguna manera se había enterado del regreso de Orochimaru y el plan de Sakura y Tsunade para el festival... lo que temía era que se entere de otro de tipo de datos.

Tenía miedo de que descubra que él prácticamente ya no formaba parte de ningún plan perverso de Akatsuki. Más aún que intenten algún tipo de chantaje con Sakura. Obviamente, él no iba a permitirlo y tanto su equipo, Taka, como Akatsuki se daría cuenta de eso. El Uchiha no era de la clase de personas que se dejaban manipular por la fuerza... pero si tuviera que elegir entre hacer el plan o dejar que lastimen a sus amigos, la segunda opción sería descartada.

Es por todo ello, que el moreno había estado pensando seriamente en contarle a Sakura lo del plan... pero ¿ella lo perdonaría? ¿o tal vez le contaría a la Hokage y Sasuke sería expulsado de la aldea?

No, Sakura jamás se atrevería a hacerlo... ¿o sí?

- ¡Sasuke-kun, al fin te encuentro! – una voz femenina lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Una voz imposible de confundir, en cualquier situación o momento.

Sasuke volteó para encontrarse con Sakura. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban, mirándolo con dulzura y firmeza. Por el reflejo de las luces en el agua, su rostro se mostraba reluciente, irradiando una calidez y vitalidad que sólo ella podía hacerle sentir.

- Sakura. – la saludó, con su típico tono frío.

- Pensé que no venías. – le dijo ella – No te encontraba por ningún lado. – le explicó.

- Sí, es que acabo de llegar. – le respondió él. De repente, recordó algo que había traído para ella. – Oye, Sakura. – la llamó.

- ¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos fijos.

- Quería darte un... – no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una turba de personas llegó corriendo hasta donde los dos se encontraban.

- ¡¡Wooow!! ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo sakura_haruno_4ever-chan - ¡Son ellos! – dijo señalándolos.

- ¡¡Sí!! Ya saben por quiénes votar. – les dijo Kimiko Sumaru-chan a las otras chicas.

- Es que se ven tan lindos... – dijo KryCullenSwan-chan (inner de KryCullenSwan-chan: parecen Edward y Bella! xD).

- Sí, definitivamente tienen que ganar ellos. – agregó pame-chan, decidida, cruzándose de brazos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. – le respondió sasu_saku-chan, sonriente.

La pareja de shinobis se había quedado atónita y además, por los comentarios de las turistas, completamente sonrojados.

- Hola... – las saludó Sakura, aún algo confundida - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les preguntó.

- Lo siento, olvidamos presentarnos – rió Sasumi-chan – Somos turistas y veníamos al Festival de las Luces por vacaciones... Lo que pasa es que creíamos que hay una votación para elegir a una pareja ganadora del festival y ¡creemos que ustedes deberían ganar! - les explicó, con entusiasmo.

- ¿Nosotros..? – dijo Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño levemente, luchando contra el sonrojo.

- Sí, ustedes. – Dijo Katty-chan, apareciendo recién - ¡Al fin las encuentro! – Les dijo a sus compañeras – Sabía que estarían aquí... – rió.

- Sí... pero ahora, creo que Sasuke-san y Sakura-chan estaban en algo así que, ¡adiós! – se despidió Kimiko Sumaru-chan.

- ¡Adiós! – dijeron las otra muchachas en coro, y desaparecieron entre la gente.

Sakura y Sasuke se habían quedado ambos con una ceja levantada y una gotita en la frente, en señal de duda.

- Me caen bien. – dijo la pelirrosa, entre risas.

- Claro. – le respondió el moreno, aún con una gota en la cabeza.

- Oye, ¿ibas a decirme algo? – le preguntó la kunoichi.

Sasuke recordó entonces el asunto pendiente que tenía que cumplir.

- Sí... yo... quería darte esto. – y sacó de en donde estaba escondido un hermoso adorno de pino azul, que tenía una delicada flor de cerezo atada con una cinta. – Espero que... te guste. – le dijo, algo rígido por los nervios.

Sakura admiró el obsequio. Después de todo, ¡Sasuke estaba siendo tan tierno con ella!

- ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! ¡Es precioso! – le agradeció, dándole también un beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano para ir a la aldea.

Esa era la primera de noche de los días más felices planeaban tener los shinobis en sus vidas...  
...o al menos, eso era lo que ambos deseaban.

Pero por ahora, la vida les sonreía.

Todo iba bien.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****XV – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO XVI**

**El Festival de las Luces II: Por las calles de Konoha**

A la mañana siguiente, después de la noche en el lago, la actividad en la aldea había comenzado temprano. La gente se paseaba entre puestos, tiendas y juegos. Todos disfrutaban del festival.

Era el momento de distracción perfecto... para visitar las ruinas del bosque.

Su hermano ya estaba despierto, pero no le podía decir a nadie que la acompañara a ir. Era una misión que debía cumplir ella sola, en secreto.

Saltaba entre la hierba, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Sólo necesitaba reconocer los dibujos y sus sospechas quedarían comprobadas. Finalmente, llegó al templo, que se encontraba oculto entre la vegetación espesa del bosque. Se disponía a entrar, pero algo le llamó la atención antes de que lo haga. Un símbolo de muerte. La serpiente. Alguien la había marcado y había entrado al templo antes... lo bueno, es que ella sabía quién.

_"Orochimaru..."_ pensó.

Entonces, dibujó con su dedo un abanico, legendario símbolo de su clan, el clan Uchiha.

La puerta de piedra se abrió.

Iluminado con la parpadeante luz de las antorchas, se encontraba un enorme mural de figuras grabadas, en la pared más alta del templo.

_"No... no es posible"_ pensó. Había confirmado sus sospechas.

Entonces, escuchó un leve crujido cerca. Sin antes pensarlo, lanzó una shuriken directo hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido... pero esta fue detenida.

- ¿Quién eres? – interrogó Akemi a quien quiera que estuviera espiando, lista para atacar.

Detrás de un muro apareció una muchacha desconocida para la Uchiha.

- Uchiha Akemi-san... – la saludó – Al fin te encuentro. Mi nombre es Shizuka. Conocí a tu hermano... Itachi-san. Es por eso que he venido a hablar contigo. – le reveló.

_"¿Conocía a ...Itachi?" _

Esta muchacha le estaba pareciendo sospechosa a Akemi. Poseía demasiada información... pero ¿cómo la había encontrado?

- ¿Para qué necesitas hablas conmigo? ¡Explícate! – le ordenó la Uchiha, con contundencia.

- Hace mucho tiempo, era una ninja de la aldea de la Luna... pero luego decidí trabajar de espía por dinero. Eso ocurrió hace casi 10 años. Finalmente, un tipo nos contrató a mí y a mi equipo para sacar información sobre una organización criminal... ¿sabes a cuál me refiero, verdad? – le preguntó a Akemi.

- Akatsuki... – afirmó.

- Sí. Cuando los Akatsukis descubrieron que los estábamos espiando, Itachi nos protegió de una muerte segura y sugirió que como pago trabajemos para ellos. Desde ese día, le debo mi vida a tu hermano. De no ser por él... yo no estaría aquí ahora. – le reveló.

La kunoichi de ojos negros llegó a sorprenderse. Sabía que su hermano tenía un buen corazón en el fondo... pero jamás creyó que tras lo que hizo siguiera siendo tan noble con los demás.

- Desde entonces, seguí trabajando para Akatsuki. Durante todo ese tiempo, conocí mejor a tu hermano, incluso nos hicimos amigos... -

_--- FLASHBACK ---_

La joven se encontraba sentada sobre el muro de la guarida de Akatsuki, mientras observaba cómo las águilas volaban libres, en lo alto.

"Ojalá pudiera ser libre también..." pensaba para sí.

Entonces, sintió que alguien se acercaba y oyó los pasos de alguien.  
Volteó en el acto.

Frente a él se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de un penetrante escarlata.

- Ah, Itachi-san. – lo saludó.

- Shizuka-san. – le respondió él, con cortesía.

El muchacho no se sentó con ella, por el contrario, permaneció parado y en silencio, en la misma posición. Parecía que ambos jóvenes se sentían cómodos tan sólo con sus compañías.

Shizuka entonces suspiró y se quedó cabizbaja, con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Miró de reojo al joven. Tan tranquilo y apacible. Pero esa actitud de indiferencia era sólo una máscara que cubría todo su sufrimiento y dolor. Podía sentirlo.

Estaba preocupada. Preocupada por un muchacho al que inevitablemente estaba comenzando a amar.

- Itachi-san... – lo llamó - ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? – le preguntó con cautela, ya que aún siendo amigos, Itachi seguía siendo un criminal que podría asesinarla al menor descuido por parte de ella.

Después de un momento de silencio, él le respondió con frialdad - Maté a mi clan. -

Shizuka se horrorizó con tales palabras. Habría imaginado una traición, un asesinato pagado... pero jamás que haya matado a su propia familia. Quien haya sido capaz de hacer eso... podría llamarse monstruo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no revelar su miedo y contener las lágrimas.  
Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el joven habló.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas todas esas cosas? No deberías confiar tanto en ti... y muchos menos en mí. ¿No tienes miedo? ¿Miedo de que haga lo mismo contigo? – le preguntó, con una mirada carente de expresión.

- No. – le respondió ella, reuniendo todo el valor que le era posible. – Si tú hiciste eso... no fue porque lo quisiste. Tú... jamás habrías hecho algo así. – le dijo, con la voz firme.

- ¿Y por qué lo crees así? – le preguntó él, probándola.

- ¿Acaso tú no? – le respondió ella, para sorpresa del Akatsuki. La muchacha tenía bastante valor como para dirigirle así la palabra. – Te conozco, Itachi. Si hubiera sido así, el día en que nos descubrieron espiando no habrías sugerido que trabajemos para ustedes en lugar de que nos asesinen tus compañeros Akatsukis. – le dijo, ya retándolo.

Itachi frunció el ceño, esa muchacha se estaba excediendo. Matarla sería fácil. Pero había algo dentro de él que le impediría hacerlo. Por alguna razón, ella le hacía recordar quién era en realidad...

- Pronto se cumplirán los diez años que el líder eligió como plazo para que tú y tus compañeros trabajen aquí. Serás libre. Preocúpate por ti, no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme. – le dijo con dureza.

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo ella con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar - ¿Por qué piensas que no puedo ayudarte? Tal vez si me dejaras hacerlo, sería más fácil poder... – no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Itachi la tomó firmemente por la muñeca y la empujó hacia la pared, inmovilizándola.

- Si alguien descubre esto que quieres hacer... acabarás muerta. Los dos acabaremos muertos. – le dijo, con voz más baja, pero en tono amenazante. Luego bajó aún más la voz – Tienes razón, fui obligado a matar a mi clan. Tengo dos hermanos, vivos. Sasuke y Akemi. Cuando salgas, encuéntralos. Diles la verdad sobre mí... no quiero que me recuerden como un asesino. – le dijo, con la angustia visible en su voz.

- Lo haré... Itachi. – le prometió ella.

El joven entonces besó fugazmente a la muchacha en los labios y luego desapareció entre las sombras.

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ---

- Ahora ya te encontré, Akemi. Por favor, dime en qué ayudarte y lo haré. Le debo más que la vida a tu familia. – le pidió Shizuka a la Uchiha.

Akemi se quedó sorprendida tras el relato de la joven. Pensaba en ella y en su hermano, Sasuke. No permitiría que sufrieran del mismo destino que su hermano mayor, Itachi. Jamás.

- Hay algo en lo que nos puedes ayudar. – le dijo a la muchacha - ¿No sigues trabajando para Akatsuki, verdad? – le preguntó, para confirmarlo.

- No, sólo soy doble espía. El líder, Tobi, cree que sigo de su lado. – le explicó.

- Bien. Creo que podemos aprovechar eso. ¿Viniste aquí para buscarme o para otra cosa? – le preguntó.

- Para buscarte, con el pretexto de un trabajo para Akatsuki. Pero ahora ese es el problema. Tobi está planeando invadir Konoha. – le reveló.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Dijo Akemi, incrédula – Pero si el que quiere una invasión es Orochimaru... a menos que... estén aliados. – casi murmuró.

- ¿Akatsuki y Orochimaru? – Preguntó Shizuka - ¡Es imposible! Sólo se aliarían para sacar cada uno su propio beneficio. – sentenció.

- Exacto. Orochimaru quiere llegar a estas ruinas, pero Akatsuki... – pensó.

- Un momento. ¿Ya regresó a Konoha tu hermano, Sasuke? – le preguntó Shizuka a Akemi.

- Sí, llegó hace casi dos semanas. – le respondió.

- Es a él. Tobi quiere deshacerse de tu hermano. – Le dijo – Ahora todo tiene sentido: la invasión es sólo un pretexto para que tu hermano vuelva como espía a Konoha, luego sea descubierto y traicionado por Akatsuki, expulsado de la aldea y asesinado por Tobi. – le explicó.

- Entonces debemos evitar que sea descubierto. Si es expulsado, perderá la protección de la aldea. – dijo Akemi, con seriedad. Debía evitar a toda costa que le pase algo a su hermano. Jamás imaginó el peligroso rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Además, había una misión más importante que debía hacer Sasuke.

- Perfecto. Hay que cubrirlo. – acordó Shizuka. Luego recordó el lugar en donde se encontraba - ¿Y estas ruinas son las que quiere Orochimaru? – preguntó.

- Así es. Observa eso. – le ordenó, indicándole un mural.

En un enorme grabado se podían apreciar unos antiguos dibujos, en los que tres resaltaban. Reconoció el primero. Era el abanico, símbolo del clan Uchiha. El segundo era una flor, al parecer de cerezo, y el tercero era el más espeluznante. Era el dibujo de una horrible serpiente quemándose en una hoguera.

- ¿Qué significa? – le preguntó a Akemi con curiosidad.

- Supongo que conoces la leyenda del festival... la de Takeo y Kaede. – le dijo.

- Sí. – le respondió Shizuka – Espera... ¿no tendrá que ver con esto, o sí? -

Akemi la miró con seriedad. Tendría una larga historia que explicarle ahora. Una de la cual serían protagonistas su hermano y una muchacha pelirrosa, que por asuntos del destino era también compañera... o tal vez algo más de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura caminaba por las calles. Realmente estaba maravillada por cada cosa que veía a su alrededor en ese festival. Le resultaba precioso.

Entonces, justo al doblar una esquina, chocó con Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke-kun... aquí estabas! – exclamó.

- Hola, Sakura. – la saludó él. – Oye, ¿no has visto a mi hermana? -

- ¿A Akemi? No. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? – le propuso.

- Claro, vamos. – le respondió.

Mientras caminaban, Sakura se fijó en un puesto de juegos, en el cual el premio por ganar era un osito. Sasuke pareció notar que ella quería uno.

- ¿Vamos al juego? – le preguntó él.

- Claro, Sasuke-kun. – le respondió ella, entusiasta.

Mientras Sasuke hacía puntería con los kunais para darle al blanco del juego, en el puesto se encontraba también otro muchacho, bastante atractivo, fuerte y alto. Para desgracia de Sakura, este se fijó en ella.

- ¿Qué hace un hermoso botón de cerezo sin compañía en este festival? – le dijo el joven, con cortesía.

- Gracias, pero este botón de cerezo sí tiene compañía. – le dijo la pelirrosa, con una gotita en la frente.

- Ah. Lo siento si te molesté. – Se disculpó el muchacho - Soy Akio. ¿Y tú eres...? -

- Sakura. – le dijo ella.

- Sakura, esto es para ti. – y le entregó una hermosa rosa roja.

- Gra...gracias. – respondió ella.

- Sakura, ¿quién es él? – preguntó Sasuke.

- ¡Ah! – le dijo, mientras escondía la rosa - El es... -

- Akio. Tú debes ser el acompañante de Sakura. – interrumpió el chico.

- Así es. – le dijo el Uchiha, retador. Sentía cómo los celos empezaban a bullir dentro de él.

- Pues no deberías dejar a una joven tan linda sola. – le ordenó.

Ahora sí que el joven empezaba a molestar a Sasuke. ¿Qué se creía para decirle qué hacer?  
Sasuke tuvo que contener las ganas de rematarlo con un Chidori, cosa que había considerado hacer.

- ¿Sola? Tú no deberías molestar a las personas que ya tienen pareja. – le respondió Sasuke, perdiendo la paciencia.

- No fue culpa mía. Si su pareja no estaba con ella... – empezó a decir.

- ¡Alto, chicos! – les dijo Sakura, interponiéndose entre ellos. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Si  
ese Akio no se callaba pronto, habría problemas. – Estoy con Sasuke, lo siento. -

Entonces Akio le dirigió una mirada de celos a Sasuke. – Esto no se acabará aquí. – lo amenazó, para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

Sakura tuvo que detener a Sasuke antes de que vaya detrás del joven a perseguirlo al estilo Naruto.

- ¡Idiota! – murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo. Entonces recordó la razón por la cual fueron al juego – Ah, Sakura, esto es para ti. – y le entregó un hermoso osito de peluche.

- ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! Es tan tierno... – y abrazó a su nuevo regalo.

Kakashi disfrutaba de la celebración. Hace un rato había pasado por un puesto de concursos de 'Quién toma más sake'.

_"Como si alguien pudiera vencer a Tsunade en eso..."_ pensó, divertido.

Luego recordó un asunto importante que había ocurrido la noche del día anterior.

_--- FLASHBACK ---_

Kakashi se encontraba observando a la multitud que disfrutaba de una romántica velada en el lago. Veía con nostalgia a sus alumnos.

"Cuánto han crecido ya... pronto alguno de ellos podrá llegar a ser Hokage. Ojalá que Naruto lo logre" pensaba, divertido.

Entonces, escuchó la respiración de alguien que se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de él. Usando sus desarrollados reflejos activó su sharingan y lanzó un kunai para atrapar a quienquiera que estuviera espiándolo en el tronco del árbol de enfrente.

Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir a la muchacha a la que había ayudado días atrás en el bosque.

- ¿Tiene el sharingan? – dijo ella, para sí, sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Shizuka? ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías haber visto eso... – le dijo, con pesadez.

- Lo siento. Kakashi, necesito hablar contigo. – le explicó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó él.

- Necesito que me digas... qué sabes de Uchiha Itachi... y de su familia. – le reveló ella.

- ¿Uchiha Itachi...? Un momento, lo conociste ¿verdad? Por eso te sorprendiste por el sharingan. – le dijo él.

- Por que iba a mentirte... sí, lo conocí. De hecho, vine por él. Necesito encontrar a sus hermanos... Sasuke y Akemi. -

- ¿Qué quieres con ellos? – le interrogó él.

- Es un viejo encargo. Itachi me pidió que los encuentre y los ayude... por favor, debo encontrarlos. Lamento haberte mentido antes, no vine por el festival, vine por ellos. Sé que están aquí y sé que tú puedes ayudarme a hallarlos. – le dijo, en tono de súplica.

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer. La voz de la joven sonaba tan sincera... le resultaba imposible no confiar en ella.

- Está bien. Ahora dime... ¿qué pasó entre tú e Itachi? -

--- FIN DEL FLASHBACK ---

Y la joven le había contado toda su historia en ese momento. Finalmente Shizuka había sido una espía. El ninja copia se sintió algo confundido al enterarse de eso. ¡Había confiado en una espía! Eso es el más grande error que puede cometer un jounin. Pero ahora conocía mejor la historia de los Uchiha... nunca pensó que la versión podría cambiar tanto tras esa inesperada revelación.

En ese mismo momento, le había dicho a Shizuka cómo encontrar a Akemi. Prefería que hable con ella y no con su hermano menor, Sasuke. Primero, porque él fue el responsable de la muerte de Itachi. Segundo, porque Akemi podría explicarle todo el asunto mejor... de hermana a hermano.

Todas esas cosas habían distraído al Hatake. Pero ahora debía concentrarse en evitar cualquier tipo de imprevisto o ataque hasta que termine el festival, con el baile de la noche siguiente, la noche más esperada para los shinobis de Konoha...

...en especial para un joven llamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Tenía algo muy importante que decirle a una kunoichi de ojos verdes.  
Si no le contaba ese día sobre el plan y ella salía dañada... jamás se lo perdonaría.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****XVI – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**CAPITULO XVII**

**El Festival de las Luces IV: El Baile**

Se dice que, en un festival, el momento más importante es el final, normalmente cerrado con una ceremonia o baile. En el caso del festival de las Luces, el momento más esperado para todos había llegado. El gran baile sería esa noche y todos ya estaban listos...

...a excepción de una kunoichi llamada Sakura.

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Cómo que no estás lista, Sakura? – le pregunta una alarmada Ino, descubriendo a la pelirrosa en su habitación, aún en con su ropa de ninja y no arreglada para la noche.

- ¡Pues no estoy lista, es todo! – le responde la Haruno, nerviosa.

- Es todo. ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? ¡Vas con Sasuke al baile! ¡¡TIENES QUE ESTAR LISTA!! – le grita su amiga.

- Bueno. Digamos que estuve toda la tarde arreglando el salón con Kimiko-chan. – le dice la pelirrosa.

- ¿Con quién? – le pregunta la rubia.

- Con Kimiko-chan. Es la chica de ahí. – le dice, señalando a una muchacha que se encontraba con ella. – Es turista y se ofreció a ayudarnos en la decoración. ¡Ya verás lo lindo que quedó el salón, Ino! – le anuncia Sakura, entusiasmada.

- ¡Sí! ¡¡Quedó hermoso!! – dice Kimiko, mientras comienza a correr en círculos por toda la habitación.

Ino y Sakura se quedan viéndola con una gotita en la frente.

- ¡Lo siento, estoy entusiasmada! – les dice. (Inner de Kimiko-chan: ¡Además tú vas con Sasuke-kun! ¡¡KYAA!!)

- Sí, es cierto. Está muy entusiasmada: vino a Konoha sólo por este festival. – dice Sakura a la rubia. (Inner de Sakura: ¡¡SIII!! VOY CON SASU-KUN KUN!!)

Luego de que las dos inners terminen su "festejo" saltando como un par de locas, Ino le recuerda a Sakura su situación.

- Sakura, como invitada al baile debería estar ya en el salón... pero como tu amiga, voy a ayudarte a que estés lista en un dos por tres. – Entonces llama Hinata, Tenten y Akemi, que se encontraban afuera del cuarto, esperándolas. - ¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos una tarea que cumplir! En menos de una hora empieza el baile. ¡Hay que ayudar a una amiga! –

Entonces, las cinco muchachas empezaron a ayudar a alistarse a la pelirrosa, quien estaba profundamente agradecida por el apoyo de sus amigas.

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón del baile. Había llegado relativamente temprano, teniendo en cuenta un problema de persecución por parte de ciertas turistas de otras aldeas que no paraban de rogarle que vaya al baile con ellas. (Aclaración: no lectoras, ¿eh?)

Finalmente, había decidido asistir al evento con un kimono negro, pero con el símbolo del clan Uchiha a la espalda. Esperaba pacientemente, apoyando los codos en una de las barandas del pasillo que daba hacia el centro del local. El salón estaba decorado elegantemente. Tenía farolillos de diferentes colores colgando desde el centro del techo y, además, había una pequeño jardín con árboles de cerezo y una laguna en miniatura, también con farolillos, en donde las parejas que buscaban un lugar tranquilo y romántico encontrarían su pedido.

Definitivamente, quien hubiera hecho esa decoración debía haberle dedicado un valioso tiempo.

Después de unos minutos, la espera se le estaba haciendo algo larga al Uchiha. Había quedado con Sakura para encontrarse a las nueve... pero ya eran casi las diez y la kunoichi no aparecía.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿No has visto a Hinata? – le preguntó entonces un muchacho rubio que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Naruto... – lo saludó, con su típica indiferencia – No, no la he visto. – le respondió.

Entonces el rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ehh... es que tu estás esperando a Sakura-chan... – le susurró.

Sasuke dio un leve respingo al oír esa frase salido de los labios de su amigo. ¿Tan obvio era?

- No sé de qué hablas. – le respondió el Uchiha, intentando mantenerse lo más frío posible.

- ¡Sasuke, por favor! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! – le anunció Naruto, alzando "un poco" la voz.

Todos los presentes en ese momento voltearon hacia Sasuke, quien se sonrojó completamente por la vergüenza.

- Bueno, pero no es para que lo divulgues. – reprochó al Uzumaki, con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, nuevas presencias se hicieron notar en el gran salón de baile. Entrando por la puerta principal, alumbradas tenuemente por la luz de los farolillos, hicieron su ingreso las kunoichis de Konoha.

Para sus respectivas parejas, cada una lucía hermosa a su manera.

La primera en ingresar fue Ino. El joven Kazekage del Suna se quedó sorprendido ante la figura que se hallaba ante sí.

La Yamanaka lucía un hermoso kimono totalmente en lila, pero con el obi de color azul intenso, decorado con una cinta púrpura, que resaltaba su delicadeza. Conservaba su rubio cabello suelto, pero decorado con una flor violeta sujeta en una fina trenza.

Tenten entró luego. Debido a que llevaba la mayor parte de su pardo cabello suelto, casi hasta la cintura, estaba casi irreconocible. Tan sólo se había dejado unos divertidos y pequeños moñitos amarrados con una cinta naranja, dejando que las hebras marrones caigan libremente. Portaba un kimono color palillo, con el obi naranja pálido y unos bordados dorados de flores en sus mangas y vestido.

Lee se quedó sin habla al reconocerla.

Pero lo siguiente no fue nada en comparación a eso. El tiempo prácticamente se detuvo para Naruto cuando vio la hermosa figura que tenía en frente.

Hinata se veía hermosa. Vestía un kimono puramente blanco, color de sus nacarados ojos. Apenas tenía unos delicados dibujos de los paisajes de montaña, en pálidos tonos de verde y pardo. Llevaba un obi color perla. Además, no había cambiado mucho su cabello, lo llevaba suelto, dejando que refleje sus usuales tonos en azul, pero lo tenía adornado con un detalle de jazmines.

El Uzumaki realmente se había quedado embobado tras ver a "su Hinata".

Sasuke también se había sorprendido.

_"En serio se arreglan bastante para el festival..."_ pensaba.

Se sentía bien por sus amigos, pero a la vez preocupado por él. Porque si ya habían llegado ellas, ¿entonces dónde estaba Sakura?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una oleada de murmullos que recorrió la sala. Sasuke agudizó el oído, curioso, para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Mírenla! ¡Que linda está! – decía una joven.

- ¡Está tan hermosa! – exclamaba otra.

Entonces, el moreno volteó la vista para encontrarse con lo que tanto admiraban todos.

Su corazón prácticamente dejó de latir cuando reconoció a quien tenía en frente. Jamás imaginó que la chica a él quien quería fuera también la más hermosa del mundo.

Sakura se veía simplemente increíble. A Sasuke le costó mantener la boca cerrada mientras la contemplaba, maravillado. La joven vestía un kimono con diferentes tonos de rosa, morado y un pálido perla. Era como si alguien hubiera querido plasmar la mejor puesta de sol en él. El corte del kimono dejaba descubiertos los pálidos hombros de la muchacha, en los cuales caía uno que otro mechón travieso de su peinado, con el cual conservaba su rosa cabello atado con una cinta morada, y adornado con una flor de cerezo, pálida como la nieve. Además, tenía sus ojos, verdes y profundos como el mar, delineados con un delicado trazo lila, que resaltaba la belleza de su limpia mirada.

Era simplemente insoportable saber que estar con aquella chica, que significaba todo para él, fuera imposible.

Sasuke se había propuesto decirle algo a la pelirrosa esa noche... y ya no marcharía atrás. Lo haría, aunque fuese lo último que pudiera.

La kunoichi se acercó sonriente a Sasuke, quien tomó su mano tímidamente para acercarla a él.

- Sasuke-kun... – lo saludó ella – Lamento llegar tarde. – se disculpó, tratando de esquivar la oscura mirada del muchacho.

- No... no importa. – le dijo él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no titubear.

Luego, recordó que debía decirle algo importante a la pelirrosa. La llevó educadamente al jardín y se sentaron en una banca, en donde los dos tenían vista al cielo constelado.

- Sakura... tengo que decirte algo. – le dijo, con la mirada baja, tratando de evitar que la pelirrosa adivine sus sentimientos y note su temor.

- ¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? ¿De qué se trata? – le preguntó la kunoichi, dispuesta a oírlo.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente. Apretó sus nudillos con fuerza. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era disfrutar de una maravillosa velada con la chica a quien amaba... pero justamente por eso, no podía seguir engañándola más. Tenía que contarle sobre el plan de Akatsuki. Sobre que era un traidor a Konoha. Sobre la verdad de su relación: que jamás funcionaría.

Una repentina brisa arrojó sobre los jóvenes una lluvia de pétalos blancos y rosas.

_"Perdóname, Sakura"_ pensó antes de decirle algo.

- Sakura – empezó, mientras tomaba sus las delicadas manos de ella con las suyas – No he sido... honesto contigo – el Uchiha cerró los ojos y apretó las manos de la muchacha con fuerza – hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte... Por favor, no me juzgues mal por eso, pero debes saberlo ahora. – para desgracia del joven, la mirada de la pelirrosa se hacía cada vez más insegura.

- Sasuke-kun, me estás asustando... – le susurró ella, con el miedo visible en su voz.

- No soy quien tú crees... – susurró el Uchiha. Pero no puedo continuar hablando. Le rompería el corazón a la muchacha si le decía la verdad.

Pero debía hacerlo. Esa la única forma de mantenerla a salvo.

- ¿Sasuke... de qué hablas? – le preguntó asustada la kunoichi. No le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

- Sólo tengo esta oportunidad de aclararte e las cosas. – Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia los brillantes ojos verdes de la muchacha - La verdad es que regresé a Konoha para... – pero Sasuke no pudo continuar hablando, ya que la Hokage empezó su discurso de cierre del festival.

_"¡Demonios!"_ pensó el Uchiha.

No podía creerlo. Debía encontrar otro momento para decírselo, pero lo más antes posible.

La kunoichi lo miró, dubitativa, pero finalmente ambos se dirigieron a oír el discurso.

- Estimados amigos e invitados: Como todos saben, es tradición cerrar el festival de año nuevo con un baile. En esta oportunidad en el Festival de las Luces, en honor a Takeo y a Kaede, habrá también una pareja que abrirá el baile. Esta fue elegida por los visitantes a la aldea y asistentes al evento. – dijo Tsunade.

Todos prestaron atención para ver cuál sería la pareja ganadora.

(*Suenan redobles* xD)

- Y la pareja ganadora es... – hizo una breve pausa para leer el contenido del sobre de resultados – Sasuke-san, Sakura-san. – incluso la voz de la propia Hokage sonada sorprendida.

El Uchiha y la Haruno se miraron, como preguntándose por qué ellos habían salido ganadores.

Luego la música empezó y comenzaron a bailar en el centro del salón.

- ¡¡KYAA!! ¡Sabía que ellos ganarían! – dijo pame-chan.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por algo votamos por ellos! – agregó sakura_haruno_4ever-chan.

- ¡¡Siii! ¡Y se ven tan lindos juntos! – admiró Katty-chan. (inner de Katty-chan: ¡Y no ganaron Neji y Akemi! xD / segunda inner de Katty-chan: Celosa ¬¬)

- ¡Gran trabajo que hicimos con nuestros votos! – exclamó sasu_saku-chan.

- ¡Y con la propaganda! – agregó KryCullenSwan.

- ¿Y nadie dice nada sobre la decoración? – preguntó Kimiko-chan, con cara de perrito.

- Sí... eso también ayudó. ¡Lo hace más romántico! – dijo Sasumi-chan.

Las turistas estaban muy felices de que la pareja haya ganado.

Karin estaba aburrida. Asistir a un "estúpido festival", como decía ella, sólo era una perdida de tiempo para los planes de Taka y Akatsuki.

Mientras pensaba en el plan de invasión y el tiempo que este estaba demandando, algo en el baile llamó su atención. Había una pareja que iniciaba el evento, bailando al centro del salón. El joven era muy atractivo... pero le parecía extrañamente familiar. Su sorpresa fue más que grande cuando descubrió el símbolo del clan Uchiha en el kimono del muchacho. Era Sasuke, bailando junto con una shinobi de un peculiar cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

La furia y los celos comenzaron a bullir en ella, pero también las sospechas.

"_Espero que Sasuke-kun esté sólo fingiendo... o si no, tendré que avisarle a Tobi-sama, y eso no le va agradar en lo más mínimo..."_

Neji esperaba a Akemi. Al igual que para sus amigos, le resultaba incómodo esperar. Sobre todo porque el día anterior no había visto a la muchacha y, para ser sincero, le preocupaba bastante.

Desde el encuentro con Orochimaru en el bosque, no le había gustado en absoluto la manera – según él – ligera, en la que la Uchiha se tomaba los riesgos.

- Neji-san. – lo saludó una voz. Una voz inconfundible para él.

Volteó y se encontró con Akemi. la muchacha se veía preciosa. Tan delicada y peligrosa como la hoja se un sable.

Llevaba su oscura cabellera suelta, casi hasta la cintura, pero adornada con una hermosa flor color naranja. Además, vestía un kimono color rojo sangre, con dibujos de flores rosadas y diferentes tonos de naranja pálido, sostenido por un obi dorado con cintas amarillas y naranjas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al Hyûga fue que el elegante escote del vestido dejaba ver una pequeña "marca" – puesto que no parecía del todo una cicatriz – de color negro en el hombro de la joven. Al parecer esta tenía la forma de una media luna.

- ¿Muy elegante? – preguntó Akemi, divertida.

- Yo diría que está bien. – le respondió el joven.

El vestía un traje de color totalmente blanco, símbolo de la pureza de su clan.

- Ayer no estuviste. – le dijo él.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella, pícaramente – Tenía que arreglar muchas cosas para hoy. – La Uchiha tuvo que decirle esa excusa, ya que aún no podía contarle sobre el "asunto" del que estuvo tratando en las ruinas ese día.

Los jóvenes, luego de bailar un rato, se quedaron conversando por un largo tiempo, cuando Neji, de repente, pareció notar algo con su vista y activó levemente el Byakugan.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Akemi, curiosa.

- Nada... – le respondió el muchacho – Es que no sabía que Kakashi-sensei andaba con alguien.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Akemi. Entonces usó disimuladamente el sharingan para ver a qué se refería el Hyûga. A pocos metros detrás de ellos, se encontraban Kakashi y Shizuka conversando. La Uchiha sonrió. Lucían bien juntos. Luego recordó que había algo importante que debía decirles.

- Neji, ¿te importa esperarme un minuto? Ya vuelvo... – le dijo, mientras se retiraba a llamar a los otros dos implicados. Luego vio a una turista conocida del primer día del festival en el lago, y la invitó a acompañar a Neji mientras tanto. - ¡Katty-chan te acompañará! – y se fue.

Entonces el Hyûga se quedó conversando con la turista, mientras la Uchiha se ocupaba de asuntos de alta importancia para Konoha, pero que él – por seguridad – ignoraba por completo.

Después de haber bailado durante las primeras dos horas del evento, mientras recibían felicitaciones y saludos, Sasuke y Sakura se habían retirado de nuevo al jardín, a disfrutar juntos de la velada y de la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno.

Era la mejor manera de empezar un nuevo año. Al menos eso pensaba Sakura.

Sasuke, por el contrario, no se sentía para nada tranquilo. Lo único que le impedía a sus tormentos desencadenarse en un torbellino de emociones incontrolables, era la compañía de la kunoichi.

La pelirrosa mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del muchacho, mientras este la abrazaba, en actitud protectora. Tenía miedo. Miedo a que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida le fuera arrebatado.

Tenía muy en claro que lo primero que debía hacer era decirle la verdad a Sakura. Pero luego de eso, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Entregarse? ¿Huir? ¿Regresar con Akatsuki u Orochimaru?

Era demasiado frustrante tener un futuro así de incierto como el del Uchiha.

Acababa de descubrir que tenía una familia, su hermana. ¿También la dejaría?

No se sentía capaz de elegir en esos momentos.

Sólo esperaba que nadie descubriera sus intenciones... pero, desafortunadamente, alguien ya lo había hecho.

Oculta entre la multitud, una furiosa pelirroja observaba la escena de la pareja de shinobis.

- ¡Suigetsu, Jūgo! – llamó a sus compañeros, también ocultos entre los visitantes – Vayan a avisarle a Tobi-sama sobre esto. – les ordenó – Al parecer, Sasuke-kun nos ha traicionado... – y dirigiendo su maliciosa mirada hacia la kunoichi de pelo rosa, que ignoraba en el enorme peligro en el que se encontraba, sentenció - Y eso es lo que nosotros haremos también. –

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****XVII – Fin**

**Continuará**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**. Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.

(En este capi: Sólo por si acaso, las "turistas" son lectoras de el foro en donde publiqué el fic al inicio xD)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

_**mykamy**_

**_kaikiaku_**

_**setsuna17**_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

.

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**La traición de Sasuke**

.

La gran noche del baile había terminado. El Festival de las Luces había sido todo un éxito y cada turista y shinobi de la aldea lo había disfrutado.

Ahora Sasuke sólo tenía una cosa por hacer. Decirle le verdad a la kunoichi a quien amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, fue a buscar a Sakura al parque, en donde la citó para hablar. El había llegado algo más temprano, nervioso por el "pequeño secreto" que tenía que revelarle.

Caminaba de un lado para otro, esperando, mientras repasaba lo que debía decirle.

_"Sakura... regresé a Konoha siendo parte de un plan... pero ya no quiero serlo, porque yo te..." _

- ¡Sasuke-kun, hola! – lo saludó entonces una voz.

El Uchiha vio apenado a la pelirrosa, siempre alegre, rebosante de vida... y ahora tendría que decirle algo tan duro.

- Sakura – la saludó, mirando hacia abajo – necesito hablar contigo... -

- Sakura – la llamó también una voz – No hablarás con Sasuke Uchiha – Tsunade estaba mirándolos fijamente, desde el frente del parque.

_"¡Demonios!"_ pensó Sasuke preocupado _"¡Lo sabe!"_

- ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó el moreno.

Entonces la Hokage le sonrió. – Ven, hablemos un momento. – lo invitó, sonriendo a Sakura de manera tranquilizante.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke se había dirigida a las afueras de la aldea con la Hokage, hacia el área del bosque.

El joven se preguntaba qué quería decirle Tsunade exactamente.

- Sasuke – lo llamó ella entonces – Cuando volviste a Konoha, te di una condición para que puedas permanecer en esta aldea. – le dijo – Al menor signo de traición, serías expulsado de aquí, y colocado en el libro BINGO de criminales. -

Sasuke estaba nervioso. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero el rumbo de la conversación tomaba un rumbo peligroso para él.

- Afortunadamente, has demostrado ser todo lo contrario a ello. – sentenció Tsunade.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno atónito.

Esperaba ser descubierto, expulsado, preso o algo así... ¡pero no aceptado!

- Ahora tienes mi confianza. No la pierdas. – le dijo la Hokage.

- Gracias, Hokage-sama. – agradeció Sasuke.

Entonces, una risa burlona se escuchó de entre los arbustos.

- Gracias, Sasuke-sama. La trajiste hasta aquí... sola... Justo como lo planificamos. – dijo una voz femenina.

Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo se encontraban ahí, dispuestos a atacar a la Hokage en cualquier momento. Pero lo peor es que traían compañía...

... Tobi, el mismísimo líder de Akatsuki, se encontraba con ellos.

- Bien hecho, Sasuke-san. – le dijo él.

Tsunade volteó y miró a Sasuke, con un expresión de decepción, llena de desconfianza.

- ¡Tú! – le gritó, en tono acusatorio.

- ¡No! – se defendió Sasuke - ¡Es mentira! ¡No tuve nada que ver con esto! – le dijo, con sinceridad.

- Despídete, Hokage... – la amenazó Tobi.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – le gritó la sannin, mientras se disponía a atacar un punto de su cuerpo con su fuerza sobrehumana.

Entonces, Uchiha Madara activó su Mangekyo Sharingan, dejando a la Hokage atrapada en un genjutsu del cual no podía escapar, aún intentando todas las técnicas que conocía.

- ¡Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi!

Ahora que Tsunade no podía ver, Tobi estaba listo para dar su golpe final.

Sasuke se dirigió para protegerla, pero sus compañeros de equipo lo detuvieron con un certero golpe en los puntos vitales, dejándolo demasiado débil como para ayudar a la sannin.

- ¡Amaterasu! – sentenció Tobi.

Entonces, potentes oleadas de fuego negro atacaron a la Hokage, y después todo se volvió negro.

----------------------------------------

- ¡NO! – gritó Sasuke. Ahora la furia era lo único que le brindaba la energía necesaria para ponerse en pie. La Hokage estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. El Uchiha temía lo peor...

- No está muerta... lastimosamente. – dijo Madara. – Pero no es por eso que vinimos de visita hoy... – el líder de Akatsuki miraba de forma amenazante a Sasuke. – Es por ti, Sasuke-san. Eres un traidor. – sentenció.

El Uchiha sabía en qué tipo de problemas estaba metido.

- Invadiremos la aldea, sin tu ayuda. – le dijo Tobi – Pero si intentas volver o decirle esto a cualquier persona, tendremos que hacerle una visita a cierta kunoichi... – lo amenazó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo.

- No... – murmuró.

- Si no quieres que la chica pague las consecuencias, mantente fuera de esto. – luego Madara bajó un poco la voz – Además, ahora ya estás bajo la protección de Konoha. Si la muchacha no es suficiente... te mataré a ti también. – lo amenazó.

Los cuatro ninjas desaparecieron saltando entre los árboles, dejando a Sasuke sólo, junto a la Hokage inconsciente.

Pero Sasuke no podía pensar en nada en ese momento.

Se sentía culpable.  
Culpable de haber puesto en peligro a la única persona a la que tanto había llegado a amar.

Lo único que debía hacer ahora... era escapar... por el bien de Konoha... y de cierta pelirrosa.

Tendría que evitar la invasión él mismo, solo.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – gritaba una voz, preocupada.

- ¡Tsunade-baa-chan, por favor! – chillaba otra voz.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- Sakura-san... Naruto-san, te he dicho que no soy vieja. – logró decirle, alzando débilmente su puño.

- ¡TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! ¡ESTAS BIEN! – gritaba un aliviado Naruto, mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó Sakura preocupada. – Te encontramos inconsciente aquí. Estábamos muy preocupados – también le preguntó - ¿Y dónde está Sasuke? -

Entonces la Hokage recordó todo lo que ocurrió.

- Sasuke... ¡Escapó! – gritó, poniéndose en pie - ¡Cobarde Uchiha! – bufó, mientras golpeaba con fuerza un árbol del bosque, haciéndolo volar decenas de metros a lo lejos.

- ¿¿Qué ocurrió?? – preguntó Sakura.

Tanto la pelirrosa como el rubio la miraban, expectantes.

- ¡Sasuke nos traicionó! ¡Los traicionó a ustedes y también a toda la aldea! – reveló ella.

Un triste silencio se formó en el ambiente.  
Lo único que los dos amigos shinobis podían sentir era angustia, decepción...

Sasuke era un traidor... No podía ser posible.

- ¿Qué? No... no es posible... – apenas logró murmurar Sakura.

El sólo oír esa idea le dolía... muy dentro de ella. Sentía que su corazón se iba a detener si era verdad. Pero no lo era... ¿o sí?

Naruto simplemente apretó sus nudillos con fuerza. Ser traicionado por su mejor amigo, por segunda vez... era demasiado para él.

- Fui atacada por Tobi, miembro de Akatsuki. Sasuke sólo formaba parte de un plan de ataque. – les dijo ella, con dureza. – Lo siento, chicos, es la verdad... a mi también me cuesta creerlo – les dijo con amargura.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad! – gritó Sakura, incapaz de creer lo que la Hokage les estaba diciendo - ¡Sasuke jamás sería capaz... -

- Ya nos traicionó una vez. – dijo Naruto, apenado – Pero que lo haga de nuevo... – no pudo continuar hablando, ya que se le apagó la voz.

- Lo peor es que ahora Sasuke es uno de los criminales del libro BINGO... – suspiró la Godaime.

- Eso significa que... – empezó a decir Naruto, preocupado.

- ...significa que, cualquier ninja de Konoha tiene la orden de acabar con él cuando lo vea. – completó la frase Sakura.

El rubio no podía ver la cara de su amiga, ya que ésta estaba de espaldas, pero podía ver cómo el suelo de humedecía por las lágrimas de la chica.

Por segunda vez... habían perdido a Sasuke.

Nada volvería a ser igual.

Aún sentían como si el muchacho de cabello oscuro estuviera entre ellos.  
Recordaban todos los momentos que pasaron junto a él...

Su primera misión importante, el la Tierra de la Olas...  
El peligroso encuentro con Zabuza y Haku...  
Una creciente amistad...  
Los exámenes chunnin...  
Orochimaru y el Bosque de la Muerte...  
La verdadera historia de Sasuke e Itachi...  
La huida de su amigo...

Entonces, las tres últimas semanas de su vida desaparecieron ante ellos, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido, mientras aceptaban el hecho de que su amigo se había marchado, como un traidor...

... y cuando se vieran de nuevo, ahora sería como enemigos.

.

**Escucha Tu Corazón ****XVIII – Fin**

**Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:**

_**poly-uchiha**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**kisuili**_

**_sakurannalexis_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ANUNCIO**__**!!!**_

_Como terminé de escribir el fic hace unos meses, considero la alternativa de crear un SEGUNDA TEMPORADA =)!_

_La idea sería terminar de colgarlo todo en FF para luego poner la segunda parte… así que tendrán que esperar eso ok? XD_

_Los mantendré al tanto y espero que les agrade la idea!! =D _


	20. Capítulo 19

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

.

**CAPITULO XIX**

**El espíritu de determinación**

.

Hacía frío. Aún se encontraban en la parte oscura del pasadizo, pero no faltaba mucho para llegar a su meta. Finalmente, los tres jóvenes se detuvieron, frente al enorme mural del templo oculto.

Akemi había decidido, junto con Shizuka, que lo mejor sería enseñarle el secreto de las ruinas a Kakashi, quien era el jounin más de fiar entre todos los que conocían. Además, por simple responsabilidad, también se veía involucrado en los problemas de sus alumnos.

- Así que esto era. – dijo él.

- Sí... estos murales son parte de la profecía que señala la derrota de Orochimaru y todos sus aliados. – le explicó Shizuka.

- Incluyendo a Akatsuki, si es que de verdad trabajan juntos ahora, como sospechamos. – agregó Akemi.

Las dos chicas invitaron a Kakashi a observar el mural más grande, mientras le brindaban algo de luz con las antorchas.

El Hatake no pudo evitar sorprenderse tras descubrir los reveladores símbolos que estaba observando.

La flor de cerezo, el abanico Uchiha y la serpiente agonizante en la hoguera... además de un pequeño símbolo que acompañaba a los dos primeros: Una luna brillante.

- El don de la Luna... – susurró.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la gran relación que tenía este misterio con la inexplicable barrera de sangre de Sakura, el mayor secreto del clan Haruno.

- Sé que quieres una explicación, Kakashi-sensei... - empezó a decir la Uchiha - ... yeso es lo que te vamos a dar. -

* * *

Sakura caminaba desorientada por las calles de Konoha. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras trataba de asimilar que Sasuke se había marchado, de nuevo. Había pasado toda la mañana tratando de convencer a Naruto que no vaya detrás de Sasuke, no aún. Necesitaba saber por qué se había ido... El le había prometido que no la dejaría sola de nuevo. Aquel día en el bosque le había demostrado sus sentimientos tras ese inesperado beso... no podía significar simplemente nada. Había algo que no encajaba, pero qué podía ser...

Intentaba buscar en cada recuerdo que tenía, cada memoria y momento que estuvo con el muchacho...

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al descubrirlo.

Entonces, recordó las palabras que Tsunade le dirigió en la mañana cuando la Haruno trataba de convencer a la Hokage de que había un error en todo eso... las cuales encajaban perfectamente con lo que Sasuke le intentó decir la noche del baile.

« Sakura, lamento todo esto, ¿pero cómo podemos confiar en él? Nunca intentó decírtelo... »

_"Sakura... tengo que decirte algo."_

« ...no fue honesto contigo... »

_"... no he sido honesto contigo... hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte..."_

« ... para que su preciado plan funcione, no quiso que lo sepas... él te usó.... »

_"... por favor, no me juzgues mal por eso, pero debes saberlo ahora..."_

« ...Sakura, Sasuke no es quien tú crees. »

_"No soy quien tú crees... sólo tengo esta oportunidad de aclararte las cosas. La verdad es que regresé a Konoha para..."_

Ahí estaba. Esa era la prueba de que Sasuke nunca intentó traicionarlos, sólo quiso advertirles de lo que iba a pasar.

Ahora sólo habría una persona a la que tendría que pedir ayuda... y así, harían a Sasuke regresar a su hogar.

* * *

- Te escucho. – respondió Kakashi a Akemi.

Todas las coincidencias sobre el don de la Luna, la barrera de sangre de Sakura, Orochimaru y el clan Uchiha comenzaban a preocuparlo.

- Presta atención. – empezó a decir la Uchiha – Tsunade, Shizuka y tú son las únicas personas que saben de Arai-sensei y cómo me entrenó desde niña. Son las únicas personas que conocen mi historia y sobre cómo recibí el sello de Oto Ga Suru Kokoro. – le contó – Lo que no saben... es de dónde viene Arai. -

- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Kakashi – Arai es un maestro de la aldea de la Luna, te encontró cuando escapaste de la matanza de tu clan y te entrenó. Era el único que poseía la técnica y te la transfirió mediante un sello... ¡Era sólo un maestro ninja excepcional! – le dijo, confundido.

- Tú crees que el maestro que me selló la técnica en mí era un simple ninja poderoso con pactos con la Luna – le empezó a decir Akemi – Pero quien me hizo esto – dijo, al mismo tiempo que se descubría el hombro para mostrar una pequeña marca negra en forma de medialuna – fue Uchiha Arai, el hijo de Uchiha Takeo y Haruno Kaede, guardianes de este templo y creadores de la técnica Oto Ga Suru Kokoro. – sentenció.

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible... ello son sólo una leyenda, ¡no puede ser verdad! – exclamó, incrédulo.

- Algunas leyendas son historias reales, pero tan sorprendentes, que nunca nadie creyó que eran verdad. – le dijo la Uchiha, tranquila.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido a sobremanera.

- Así que él era... – murmuraba – Es increíble... realmente sorprendente. -

Shizuka dirigió una mirada cómplice a Akemi, a lo que ella le respondió con un gesto que la primera entendió como "Ya tenemos su apoyo".

- Bueno, te sigo explicando, Kakashi-sensei. – le dijo la Uchiha, despojando su relato del misterio que tenía al inicio, para volverlo más una explicación teórica – Los símbolos de este templo hacen alusión a los clanes Haruno y Uchiha, unidos. La luna simboliza la técnica Oto Ga Suru Kokoro, brindada a Takeo y Kaede, tras pedir la ayuda de la diosa Luna al no poder permanecer juntos, don que recibieron su hijo, Arai, y muchos descendientes de la legendaria pareja, en especial los del clan Haruno, el clan de Kaede. Los antepasados de Orochimaru fueron antiguos enemigos de Arai y sus padres, pero sólo con la técnica lograron vencerlos. Es por eso que Arai busco una forma para transportarse a este tiempo y transferir la técnica a otra portadora más, mejor aún si se trataba de una Uchiha como yo, cuando se enteró de que Orochimaru había regresado. – terminó de explicarle.

- ¿Entonces Sakura y tú vendrían a ser las encargadas de vencer a Orochimaru y Akatsuki? ¿Sólo con esa técnica? – le preguntó.

- No. – Akemi rió – Yo recibí la técnica por un sello, así que no vendría a ser la portadora legítima. Además, la profecía dice que vencerá el último legado Uchiha... no sólo yo. – dijo.

Kakashi arqueó la ceja al entender.

- ¿Sasuke? – le preguntó.

- Así es. – afirmó Akemi – Mi hermano es uno de los encargados... y Sakura tiene la técnica. Ellos dos vendrían a ser los indicados en esta profecía. Yo soy más que todo, la que porta el mensaje. – terminó de decir, sonriendo.

- Bueno... jamás imaginé que esa sería la forma de acabar con Orochimaru y Akatsuki. – Kakashi suspiró – Entonces, deberíamos llamar a los chicos o... – el Hatake no terminó de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por un golpe seco.

Al parecer alguien que había estado espiándolos desde el techo había perdido el equilibrio y caído. La información que acababa de dar Akemi era crucial para la derrota del enemigo, nadie debía saberla. Quienquiera que haya estado espiando, no saldría consciente de esa sala...

... a menos que, sea uno de los implicados.

Shizuka, Akemi y Kakashi se sorprendieron al descubrir el cabello rosa de la espía y un par de ojos verdes que los observaban con curiosidad, pero a la vez con tristeza.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó Akemi, sorprendida. No recordaba haber ido al templo con su amiga.

- Lo lamento. Fui a buscarte al departamento... no estabas, así que... seguí tus huellas. – le dijo la pelirrosa.

A Akemi le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

- Por que no lo pensé... – dijo. – Pero, ¿escuchaste todo lo que... ya sabes... dijimos? – le preguntó, alarmada.

- Lo suficiente. – les respondió la Haruno, cruzada de brazos.

- Entonces ya sabes cual es tu responsabilidad ahora, Sakura. – le dijo Kakashi. Luego notó que los ojos de la kunoichi estaban algo húmedos y tuvo un mal presentimiento. – Sakura, ¿pasó algo? – le preguntó, mirándola directamente, preocupado.

La chica lucho por contener el llanto.

- Sasuke se ha ido, sensei. – le reveló.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación. Tras contarles la nefasta noticia a los demás, todos habían llegado al acuerdo de que, sin Sasuke, jamás llegarían a vencer a Orochimaru ni a Akatsuki, así que idearon un plan de búsqueda. A la primera hora de la mañana, Naruto, Akemi y Sakura saldrían a buscarlo, mientras Shizuka y Kakashi los cubrirían en la aldea.

La pelirrosa estaba ansiosa por partir. Necesitaba ver al Uchiha de nuevo, decirle que lo perdonaba, que jamás logró creer en su traición.  
Decidió despejar un poco su mente y se dirigió hacia su ventana, para ver la aldea de noche. Entonces, descubrió un objeto brillante y plateado en apoyado en el borde de la baranda. Era una reluciente bandana de Konoha, de color azul. Al lado, la acompañaba el adorno de pino azul con la flor de cerezo que Sasuke le había obsequiado a Sakura en el baile. La kunoichi lo tomó delicadamente en sus manos.

_"Sasuke... prometo encontrarte. Esta vez lo haré yo, te lo prometo, Sasuke-kun..."_

Entonces la kunoichi quedó dormida, y cuando lo notó, ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Ya era de mañana. Tres sombras de color negro, rojo y naranja se movían a gran velocidad entre la hierba. Tras esquivar en silencio a los guardias y trepar con cuidado las murallas de Konoha, ya se encontraban el bosque fuera de la aldea.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando el sol empezaba a iluminar el día con sus rayos dorados.

La kunoichi de ojos verdes, entonces, tomó firmemente la bandana azul que tenía guardada, mientras miraba con determinación hacia el horizonte.

Luego giró para cruzar miradas con sus acompañantes. Los tres se miraron esperanzadamente. Ahora sólo tenían una misión. Trabajarían juntos día y noche, vencerían peligros y recorrerían distancias más allá de las otras aldeas con un solo propósito: encontrar al muchacho al que tanto querían.

Uchiha Sasuke:

Un amigo.  
Un hermano.  
Y el amor de su vida.

Naruto, Akemi y Sakura empezarían su búsqueda... y esta vez no volverían a fallar.

.

**Escucha Tu Corazón X****IX – Fin**

**Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.  
Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:**

_**kisuili**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**sakura.n.**_

_**Samantha Granger Phantom**_

_**Damiitaa**_

.

**.**

**.**

_**ANUNCIO**__**!!!**_

_Como terminé de escribir el fic hace unos meses, considero la alternativa de crear un SEGUNDA TEMPORADA =)!_

_La idea sería terminar de colgarlo todo en FF para luego poner la segunda parte… así que tendrán que esperar eso ok? XD_

_Los mantendré al tanto y espero que les agrade la idea!! =D _


	21. Capítulo 20

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

.

**CAPITULO XX**

**El enemigo final**

.

Habían caminado en el bosque toda la mañana. El sharingan de Akemi era una ventaja en la búsqueda, pero ni una señal del shinobi moreno.

- No puede haber ido muy lejos. – dijo la Uchiha – No creo que lo vaya a hacer sabiendo que Konoha está en peligro. –

- Es verdad – afirmó Naruto – pero este bosque es enorme... ¡deberíamos separarnos y buscarlo cada uno en una dirección diferente! – sugirió, muy seguro de su plan.

Sakura y Akemi cruzaron miradas.

- Yo digo que sí. – dijo la pelirrosa. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Sasuke de una vez.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Akemi – Yo voy hacia el norte... Naruto, vas hacia el oeste, y tú, Sakura, hacia el este. – les propuso.

- Nos encontramos aquí mismo en dos horas – dijo Naruto, clavando un kunai en el piso.

Así los tres shinobis de Konoha desaparecieron de un salto, mientras cada uno se encargaba de su búsqueda.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde que su traición hacia Akatsuki fue descubierta y desde que se vio forzado a huir de su aldea por el bien de una kunoichi pelirrosa de Konoha.

Ahora se encontraba solo, pensando en cómo podría evitar una terrible invasión que acabaría con Konoha sin poder volver a su aldea para protegerla. Decidió permanecer en el bosque que limitaba con la aldea por si veía algún tipo de ataque.

Mientras permanecía sentado en una de las ramas de los altos árboles del bosque, en los cuales se filtraba la escasa pero brillante luz de las cuatro de la tarde, tuvo una extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

Se paró en el acto, por instinto.

Entonces sintió una presencia que se le hacía familiar. Sus iris color noche se empequeñecieron por el miedo. Descartó la posibilidad de que fuera Akatsuki. Si lo hubieran querido matar, no hubieran perdido el tiempo. Lo habrían hecho la mañana anterior, en la cual atacaron a la Godaime.

De repente, una sombra se proyectó en el enorme tronco del árbol.

- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Aparece de una vez! – le ordenó Sasuke, asustado.

- Sabes muy bien quién soy, Sasuke-san... – una voz escalofriante se hizo oír en el silencio forestal - ...después de todo, de no ser por ti, yo no seguiría vivo. –

Como si se tratara de un fantasma, Orochimaru se presentó entre una extraña neblina.

- Orochimaru... ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el Uchiha con contundencia.

- Vengo a saldar cuentas. – le respondió el sannin.

- ¿Cuentas? – le preguntó el moreno.

- No te hagas el inocente, Sasuke-san. – lo amenazó el sannin serpiente – Sabes muy bien de qué hablo... traidor. – le dijo él.

- ¿Traidor? ¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca te... – entonces el Uchiha entendió de que se trataba todo eso - ...traicioné. –

Orochimaru lo estaba acusando de traidor... eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Akatsuki se había aliado con el sannin, en secreto. Es decir, sin el conocimiento de Sasuke.

Fue ahí cuando Sasuke comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido. Orochimaru fue el que había dado la idea de la invasión a la aldea... ¡¡Por todo eso Sasuke fue engañado por Tobi!! ¡Por todo eso perdió su hogar, sus amigos, todo lo que amaba! Para lo único que Akatsuki lo quería no era para ayudarlo en su venganza, sino para deshacerse de él.

Entonces, todo el sentimiento de odio que el shinobi pudo reunir en toda su vida estaba ahora reunido en una sola persona, la culpable de todo su sufrimiento: Orochimaru.

Su antigua sed de venganza había resurgido, pero dirigida a otro ninja.

- Tú... ¡¡Tú!! – le empezó a gritar al sannin, mientras activaba su sharingan - ¡¡Tú eres el único traidor al que veo aquí, Orochimaru!! Usas a Akatsuki para dominar Konoha... ¡Y ahora, gracias a tu maldito plan, me arrebataste todo lo que quiero! ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos, aquí y ahora! – lo amenazó, mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia donde el sannin estaba.

Entonces, Orochimaru rió macabramente.

- ¿Dices que de verdad no eres un traidor? Tú fuiste el que me liberó, Sasuke. De no ser por ti, nada de esto le estaría pasando a Konoha. – las palabras del sannin, hicieron parar al shinobi, quien apretó los puños con fuerza por el remordimiento que sentía. – Te tengo una propuesta, Sasuke-san. – le dijo entonces.

Sasuke lo miró con desconfianza, pero luego recobró la compostura – Te escucho – le dijo.

- Hoy, a medianoche, en el claro del bosque, cerca al acantilado... es ahí donde saldaremos esas cuentas. – le propuso.

El shinobi lo pensó un momento, pero luego aceptó. – De acuerdo. – dijo.

- Pero... – dijo entonces Orochimaru – Debes ir solo. No queremos que nadie más salga lastimado. – le advitió.

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco – Tú y yo. Nadie más. – afirmó Sasuke.

Orochimaru sonrío maliciosamente – Hecho. – y se desvaneció en la nada.

* * *

Sakura perdía la paciencia. Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado y no podía soportar la idea de no volverlo a ver... no después de todo por lo que pasaron las últimas semanas.

Entonces, le pareció sentir un chakra familiar en una zona alta del bosque. En silencio y con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, subió a uno de los árboles. Se concentró y activó su técnica, Oto Ga Suru Kokoro. Entonces podía percibir todos y cada uno de los sonidos del bosque.

De repente, un sonido cercano robó su atención. En una de las copas de los árboles cercanos, podía oír una conversación. Era extraño, pues ambas voces le parecían familiares.

Entonces, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces y decidió espiar, mientras permanecía oculta entre las ramas.

- Hoy, a medianoche, en el claro del bosque, cerca al acantilado... es ahí donde saldaremos esas cuentas. – dijo uno de las voces, y por alguna razón, le provocó un escalofrío a la kunoichi.

– De acuerdo. – dijo la otra voz, mucho más suave y familiar.

Sakura tardó unos pocos segundos en reconocerlos.

_"¡Sasuke! Pero por qué está hablando con... Orochimaru..." _

- Pero... Debes ir solo. No queremos que nadie más salga lastimado. – le dijo el sannin.

– Tú y yo. Nadie más. – afirmó Sasuke.

Orochimaru sonrío maliciosamente – Hecho. – y se desapareció.

Entonces, sin querer, Sakura quebró una de las ramas en las que estaba apoyada, provocando un leve crujido.

El Uchiha activó su sharingan al instante, mientras, por instinto, dirigió sus manos hacia el lugar de donde venía el ruido, colocándolas alrededor del cuello de la kunoichi.

- Sasuke... suéltame, soy yo... – le consiguió decir la pelirrosa, que se quedaba sin aire.

El shinobi abrió sus ojos al máximo al reconocerla. La soltó en el acto.

- Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, preocupado – Si Orochimaru te veía, te podía haber matado. – le dijo.

- Lo escuché todo, Sasuke. – le respondió ella, mientras cerraba sus puños y lo veía de manera apenada.

Sasuke bajó la vista, avergonzado.

- Lo siento... – susurró.

Sabía que algún día terminarían descubriéndolo... ahora debía resignarse: ya no volvería a ser aceptado como antes...

... pero lo que ocurrió fue lo que menos imaginaba.

La kunoichi se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo cálidamente con sus brazos.

- Por favor – le rogaba, mientras lo veía implorante con sus ojos brillantes, de los que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir – No lo hagas... –

- Sakura... – murmuró – debo hacerlo. Por favor, no vayas. No podría soportar que... – no pudo terminar de hablar. El sólo pensar en la idea de perderla... era insoportable.

- Sasuke-kun... – empezó a decir.

- Sakura – le dijo, mientras alzaba su rostro hacia él – Prométeme que no irás y que no le dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a Naruto... por favor. – le pidió.

- Está bien. – le respondió ella, pero de ninguna manera lo decía en serio. Jamás lo dejaría solo contra Orochimaru.

Entonces el joven Uchiha la besó dulcemente, antes de marcharse a través del bosque.

* * *

Tsunade estaba tensa. No había pasado más de un día desde que fue atacada por Akatsuki y aún no entendía cómo pudo dejar que haya ocurrido.

_"No debí confiar en Sasuke."_ pensó.

Entonces, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Si Akatsuki intentaba atacar de nuevo? O peor... ¿Cómo saber que no volvería Orochimaru? Todos estos pensamientos no hacían más que atormentar la mente de la Hokage.

- Shizune – llamó a su asistente – Llama a los integrantes del Equipo Siete, también a Kakashi y a Akemi. – le pidió.

- Sí, Godaime-sama. – le respondió ella, con obediencia, antes de dirigirse a buscarlos.

Mientras esperaba a los shinobis, repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas: la llegada de Akemi, la técnica de Sakura, el regreso de Sasuke, el descubrimiento del don de la Luna, la aparición de Orochimaru y el ataque de Akatsuki.

Sentía que había información que no conocía...

... y los jóvenes ninjas se encargarían de dársela.

----------------------------------------

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – minutos después, la voz de Shizune la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¡No están! ¡Naruto, Sakura y Akemi se han ido! – exclamó.

La sorpresa fue tan grande que la Godaime se paró en el acto, apoyando sus dos manos en el borde de su escritorio, en señal de incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Se han... ido? – le preguntó.

- Así es. Nadie los ha visto. – le respondió ella.

- ¿Y Kakashi? – preguntó Tsunade.

- El está aquí... con una ninja que dice que conoce. – y les abrió la puerta a Shizuka y a él.

- Kakashi, debemos formar un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a los chicos. – le ordenó la Hokage – salimos ahora mismo. – sentenció.

El Hatake y Shizuka cruzaron miradas de duda.

- Hai, Hokage-sama. – respondieron los dos, mientras salían del despacho, conscientes de que le estaban mintiendo a la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

_"Sólo no se metan en problema mientras los estemos cubriendo... chicos" _pensaba Kakashi, preocupado.

* * *

Ya había anochecido. Akemi, Naruto y Sakura habían decidido armar unas tiendas y descansar ahí para continuar su búsqueda al amanecer.

Los tres shinobis se encontraban sentados alrededor de la pequeña fogata que habían preparado para la noche, cuando escucharon una voz que les dijo: - ¿Realmente qué pensaban haciendo esto, chicos? –

Los tres se pusieron de pie en un salto.

La Hokage, acompañada de Kakashi, Shizuka, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru y Lee, se encontraba de pie, frente a ellos... y no se notaba muy alegre.

- Tsunade-baa-chan... – susurró Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama... – dijo Sakura.

Akemi únicamente dirigió una mirada de incomodidad a Kakashi, a la que este respondió con una mirada de "Lo intentamos".

- Tuve que traer a este equipo de búsqueda por ustedes- les explicó la Hokage – Espero que tengan una buena razón para haberse ido. – dijo.

- Sí la tenemos. – respondió Sakura, de forma retadora. – Y usted sabe cuál es, Tsunade-sama. – le dijo.

Tsunade suspiró. La kunoichi tenía razón. - Mañana hablaremos de estos, chicos. Estoy muy decepcionada. – revisó el lugar brevemente – Ahora dormiremos aquí. Estamos muy lejos de la aldea como para volver en esta oscuridad. – dijo.

Los jóvenes shinobis del equipo de búsqueda armaron sus tiendas, dispuestos a descansar luego, mientras Akemi, Naruto y Sakura entraban a las suyas decepcionados.

Habían prometido no fallar...

... y lo habían hecho.

Sólo la kunoichi pelirrosa mantenía su plan vigente. Esperaría hasta medianoche. Iría para ayudar a Sasuke. Volverían a estar juntos al fin.

----------------------------------------

Todos dormían. Era cerca de la medianoche y Sakura se había mantenido despierta, esperando el momento indicado para salir de su tienda sin que nadie lo note para ir en busca de Sasuke.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, tomó sus cosas y salió con cuidado de su tienda. La noche era tranquila: apenas se escuchaba el suave murmullo del viento. La luna se alzaba, elegante, sobre el constelado cielo nocturno. Tomó la banda de Sasuke en la mano.

- Te encontraré ahora, Sasuke. – susurró.

- ¿Y no me avisas para ir contigo? – La voz casi hizo dar un salto a la ninja.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo la chica, sorprendida. No esperaba que nadie la descubriera.

- Yo tampoco podía dormir. Te escuché y decidí salir para saber a dónde ibas, Sakura-chan. – le explicó el rubio, entre risas. – Además, somos un equipo. Tenemos que hacer esto juntos. –

Sakura sonrió.

- Tienes razón. Nueva misión, Equipo Siete: encontrar a Sasuke antes que Orochimaru lo haga, hoy mismo. – le dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ambos amigos se miraron de forma decidida, para luego dar un silencioso pero veloz salto y perderse entre la vegetación del bosque.

* * *

Un leve sonido la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Agudizó sus oídos para captar mejor lo que escuchaba, al parecer una conversación.

Reconoció la voz de Naruto rápidamente. Luego una voz aguda, femenina, de hecho. Esa era Sakura... ¿Pero qué hacían afuera?

Se levantó para salir a ver. Debido a la oscuridad, necesitó de su sharingan para poder observar mejor lo que sucedía. De repente, vio que los dos ninjas daban un ágil salto y para dirigirse hacia las alturas de los árboles del bosque.

Sólo entonces, Akemi comprendió lo que sucedía.

_"Oh, no. Tengo que avisarles a los demás."_

Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos.

* * *

Tal y como había quedado, se presentó a medianoche en el claro cerca del acantilado. El silencio de la noche se asentaba en el bosque de forma espectral. El sannin no se presentaba al reto, pero aún así, Sasuke sabía que Orochimaru jamás incumpliría una promesa de ese tipo.

- Sé que estás aquí, Orochimaru. Ahora sal y arreglemos este asunto. – le ordenó el Uchiha, con decisión.

La risa escalofriante del sannin se escuchó desde lo profundo del bosque. Sasuke giró 360 grados sobre sí para encontrar a su contrincante. Nada. No estaba.

Entonces, Orochimaru se materializó tras aparecer en una nube de bruma frente al muchacho.

- No sé para qué quieres hacer esto, Sasuke-san... si te unieras a mí, serías invencible. – le dijo, casi como si fuera una oferta.

El Uchiha respondió con una mirada de odio mientras activaba su sharingan.

- ¡Prefiero morir antes de unirme a ti! – le gritó, mientras iniciaba la batalla a muerte con su más terrible enemigo.

* * *

Sakura y Naruto iban a toda velocidad, saltando de rama en rama, mientras se dirigían apresuradamente hacia el claro del bosque.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke quiso pelear con Orochimaru? – preguntó Naruto, con la ira visible en sus ojos.

Sakura bajó la mirada. – Sasuke de verdad nos iba a traicionar, Naruto... y Orochimaru fue el que lo planeó... – le explicó.

- ¡Pero él jamás lo hubiera hecho! ¡Cambió! ¡Cambió desde que volvió con nosotros! – exclamó él, intentando convencer a su amiga.

La kunoichi sonrió. – Sí. Lo hizo... pero quiere terminar de una vez con todos sus problemas. Cuando lo encontré hoy, me hizo prometer que no iría a ayudarlo ni le diría a nadie sobre esto. No quiere que nos pase nada... pero Orochimaru es aún demasiado fuerte para él. – suspiró.

- Sí, además... – el kitsune dejó de hablar cuando le pareció oír un sonido en la lejanía.

Un potente chirrido. Un sonido similar al de un millar de pájaros...

Los dos shinobis se miraron, al mismo tiempo que comprendían que ocurría.

- Chidori... ya empezaron a combatir. – y los dos jóvenes apresuraron su paso, buscando llegar a tiempo para salvar a su amigo.

.

**Escucha Tu Corazón XX**** – Fin**

**Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además. Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos.

.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:**

_**setsuna17**_

**-**

**-**

_**ANUNCIO**__**!!!**_

**_._**

_Como terminé de escribir el fic hace unos meses, considero la alternativa de crear un SEGUNDA TEMPORADA =)!_

_La idea sería terminar de colgarlo todo en FF para luego poner la segunda parte… así que tendrán que esperar eso ok? XD_

_Los mantendré al tanto y espero que les agrade la idea!! =D _


	22. Capítulo 21

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

.

.

**CAPITULO XXI**

**Un duelo a muerte**

.

Dos desafiantes miradas se cruzaban con odio bajo el la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. La tensión era grande. Sólo el agudo chirrido del Chidori con el cual Sasuke se disponía a atacar partía el denso silencio de esos momentos.

- No tienes oportunidad contra mí, Sasuke-san. – lo amenazó Orochimaru.

- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! – vociferó, mientras saltaba hacia él sosteniendo un electrizante Chidori en una de sus manos, ya sin dificultad.

Orochimaru tuvo que utilizar su máxima velocidad para esquivar el ataque del Uchiha, y mientras se apartaba de él para evitar que su brazo ya chamuscado sea desgarrado por este, abrió su boca, dejando que su desagradable pero igual de peligrosa lengua se dirija hacia el joven, apresándolo.

- Aún no tienes suficiente fuerza para vencerme. – sentenció.

- Y tú aún no has visto nada. – le respondió Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba - ¡Dai Chidori Nagashi! – Una corriente de relámpagos azules rodeó su cuerpo, obligando al sannin a apartarse de él, adolorido.

El Uchiha lo miró con orgullo, ya libre, mientras el sannin le devolvía una mirada de desprecio, que luego fue cambiada por una sonrisa macabra.

- Tal vez alguien termine muerto hoy, después de todo. – dijo.

- Prepárate porque ese serás tú. – lo amenazó el Uchiha, para luego gritar - ¡Amaterasu!

Haciendo uso de la técnica más poderosa del sharingan, unas terribles olas de fuego, negras como la brea, se dirigían hacia Orochimaru para quemarlo hasta quedar calcinado.

El sannin tuvo que desaparecer bajo la tierra para evitarlas.

Se quedó oculto durante minutos. Minutos durante los cuales, el Uchiha se mantenía alerta, listo para acabar con su mayor enemigo tan pronto aparezca, mientras aplacaba de su mente el terrible dolor que le producía el usar la técnica.

_- Nunca lograrás vencerme. –_ se escuchó de repente.

Sasuke volteó en el acto. Pero el sannin no estaba ahí.

_- Sigues siendo el mismo niño débil que siempre fuiste._

El joven empezó a mirar a todos lados, enloquecido por el miedo. Es que esa voz era la del sannin, pero lo que dijo... no quería recordar en donde lo había oído.

Entonces recordó. _Itachi_.

Lo más probable es que Orochimaru quería retenerlo con un sucio truco de sonar como su fallecido hermano.

- ¡Cállate! Sigue hablando así y considérate muerto. – le ordenó con contundencia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sasuke-san tiene... miedo? – preguntó la voz del sannin, quien permanecía oculto.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo miedo? – preguntó.

- Por favor, no me hagas reír – le respondió con desprecio - ¿De verdad crees que una persona sin miedo... eligiría huir?

Sasuke no respondió.

- Eso hiciste tú, Sasuke. Te fuiste, dejaste tu aldea por segunda vez ¿Y para qué? Ni siquiera te fuiste en busca de poder. Te fuiste porque tenías miedo de sentir dolor, ¿verdad? – dijo el sannin.

- No sabes de lo que hablas – respondió el moreno, bajando la vista.

- ¿Sabes lo que hiciste hace pocos meses? Lograste una hazaña que ningún ninja había realizado antes en la historia: te convertiste en el shinobi más poderoso... a diferencia del niño Kyuubi, tú no tenías el poder de chakra que él sí... y sin embargo, lo superaste. ¡Incluso cumpliste tu venganza! Itachi Uchiha murió... en tus manos.

- ¡No! ¡Eso fue un maldito error que cometí por mi estúpida sed de venganza! ¡Lo mejor que me ha pasado es mi hogar! ¡Mis amigos! Estoy aquí para evitar que tú destruyas lo que yo he llegado a amar, Orochimaru. ¡Atrévete a hacer daño a esas personas y te prometo que yo te mataré con mis propias manos! - vociferó.

Sólo la risa macabra del sannin se oía.

- ¿Lo que has llegado a amar? ¿Tanto así que no has sido capaz de decirles que volvías a tu asquerosa aldea para destruirla?

Un potente golpe en el pecho hizo impactar a Sasuke contra el suelo, mientras escupía algo de sangre y se intentaba incorporar.

- ¿Hablas de amigos cuando los engañaste por segunda vez arriesgándolos a morir?

Nuevo golpe en el abdomen. El Uchiha emitió un grito ahogado, mientras fruncía los labios por el dolor.

- ¿Vas a matarme con tus propias manos con la misma fuerza con la que mataste a TU hermano?

Entonces un potente puño lo golpeó en la sien. Finos hilos de sangre resbalaban desde su frente, impidiéndole ver claro.

- Acéptalo, Sasuke-san. Con todo lo que has hecho, no pueden quererte de vuelta en Konoha. En tu 'querida' aldea – dijo en tono burlón - ¿Crees que aún no lo saben tus preciados amigos? Esta vez ya no te perdonarán... y tú morirás aquí. – sentenció.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, exhausto y sin chakra, gastado en las técnicas que usó y en los golpes que recibió, mientras esperaba el golpe final.  
Recordaba su vida en imágenes.

Se arrepentía por haber aceptado el reto con Orochimaru... pero lo había hecho por su aldea.

_Por sus amigos._

_Por Sakura._

Si era así... morir sí valía la pena.

* * *

El golpe mortal no llegó.

Con todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, Sasuke entreabrió uno de sus ojos negros para saber qué había ocurrido. Su sorpresa fue tan grande que casi logró ponerse en pie.

Frente a él se encontraba un Orochimaru literalmente desintegrado, pero había dos siluetas detrás de él. Sakura y Naruto observaban al sannin, inerte, asegurándose que no haya ninguna trampa. Cuando lo comprobaron, ambos se dirigieron a auxiliar a su amigo.

- ¡Sasuke! – casi sollozaba Sakura mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

Sasuke respondió al abrazo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Estaba bastante adolorido como para hacerlo.

- Naruto, Sakura... perdón. – susurró, en tono de súplica. – No debieron venir, era peligroso... creí que podían...

Un extraño sonido interrumpió el emotivo reencuentro. Un sonido similar el de la tierra abriéndose... y no estaban muy equivocados.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru brotó de la tierra, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- ¿¡Un Bunshin!? ¡Imposible! – gritó Naruto.

- Parece que no observaste bien, Naruto-san. – Luego observó un cuadro delator – Pero qué interesante... al parecer sí tenías amigos, ¡y no sólo eso! - se burló.

El Uchiha apartó a Sakura en el acto. Sabía muy bien que Orochimaru podía tomarla a ella como víctima. Sería peor castigo para Sasuke que ser lastimado él mismo.

- Lamento tener que arruinar su reunión – amenazó – Pero tengo cuentas con su amigo – y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha, pero algo lo detuvo antes de poder atacarle.

Decenas de bunshins del rubio se encontraban sobre el sannin, mientras una de ellas ayudaba al kitsune a formar uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

- ¡RASENGAN! – la esfera celeste impactó contra el pecho del sannin, quien salió volando por los aires. Sin embargo, se desintegró en una nube de humo.

- ¡Naruto, cuidado! – gritó Sakura, alertándolo.

El verdadero Orochimaru había retenido al rubio con la lengua, tal como hizo tres años atrás, durante los exámenes chunnin, para luego realizarle el sello de los cinco puntos. Un inconsciente Naruto cayó sobre la hierba, dejando a un muy débil Sasuke y a una decidida pelirrosa a proteger a su amigo aún si debía ser muerta primero.

Sakura concentró un gran chakra en su puño, para golpear el suelo con toda la fuerza posible e intentar dejar al sannin fuera de combate. Pero Orochimaru regresó para atrapar a la kunoichi con su viscosa extensión. Las pelirrosa logró liberarse antes de perder chakra por falta de aire, usando un afilado chakra en las manos para escapar de la lengua del sannin.

Jadeante, se levantó del suelo para seguir combatiendo, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

- Yo pelearé con él. Ve y ayuda a Naruto. – le ordenó con confianza.

La pelirrosa asintió y corrió a sanar a su amigo.

Mientras, un Sasuke que ya había recuperado su chakra gracias a las habilidades médicas de Sakura, se ponía de pie frente a su enemigo.

- ¿No tuviste suficiente? – le preguntó el sannin.

- No menos que tú. – le respondió, para luego seguir en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de puro taijutsu contra el sannin.

Parecía que con la energía renovada del moreno, había renovado también sus fuerzas y habilidades. Tanto es así que logró herir fuertemente al sannin con el Chidori.

Sin embargo, hubo un mínimo momento, una milésima de segundo en la que Sasuke se descuidó, que permitió al sannin sacar su pero arma. Además de las terribles serpientes que salían de su boca, al Uchiha le pareció ver un filo brillante proveniente de ahí, un brillo semejante al de una espada.

Fue entonces cuando un golpe certero en el centro del cuerpo lo dejó aturdido, casi paralizado. Indefenso ante cualquier ataque posterior, mientras observaba como el arma se dirigía fatalmente hacia su pecho.

Apenas llegó a escuchar el grito de desesperación de Sakura, que pronunciaba su nombre.

Parecía que fuera lo último que iría a escuchar.

* * *

Una explosión escarlata salpicó el claro, llenándolo del nefasto color de la muerte. La terrible y mortecina luz de la luna iluminaba aquel lugar, dándole un aspecto lúgubre, mientras el denso y doloroso silencio se asentaba, pesado, sobre la escena.

La espada de Orochimaru atravesaba el pálido pecho de una chica.

El sannin abrió aún más sus dorados y afilados ojos al descubrir la escena.

_"Se interpuso..."_

Sasuke permanecía estático, con su rostro salpicado en sangre, mientras observaba la escena en estado de shock. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos al máximo, mientras el se sentía incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sólo entonces, un aterrorizado Naruto, ya consciente, se levantó desesperado.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡¡Maldito desgraciado!! ¿¿¡Qué hiciste!?? – vociferó mientras se dirigía hacia donde permanecía su amiga, en estado de semi-consciencia.

El sannin extrajo el arma del cuerpo de la chica, provocándole un aullido de dolor, para luego desplomarse en el piso.

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡Por favor, respóndeme! – el rubio hacía su mayor esfuerzo mientras intentaba retener el sollozo.

Sasuke en cambio, permanecía arrodillado, en la misma posición el la cual Orochimaru pretendía acabar con su vida. Recordaba todos los momentos que pasó con la pelirrosa... ella simplemente no podía irse, no podía ser verdad.

Entonces descubrió que eso no era una pesadilla. Tampoco era el infierno.

Sakura Haruno se había interpuesto entre Orochimaru y Sasuke para salvar la vida del muchacho, sin importar perder la suya.

Entonces todo el dolor, toda la tristeza y tormento que Sasuke había tenido a lo largo de su vida se desató en un torbellino de emociones incapaz de controlar.

El Uchiha cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos cerrados con desesperación. Golpeó el piso al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empezó a caer.

Luego se paró y se dirigió hacia donde una convaleciente Sakura se encontraba.

La abrazó con fuerza, con toda la fuerza y el calor que jamás imaginó que podría, quizás pensando que así podría traerla de vuelta. Pero era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Ni siquiera notó que el equipo de búsqueda con el que habían estado sus amigos había llegado al claro a encontrarlos.

Akemi fue la primera en llegar. Apenas se percató de la situación, lanzó una mirada de angustia a la Hokage, quien dio una rápida señal a Ino para dirigirse a auxiliar a la pelirrosa.

Todos los demás observaban la escena, conmocionados.

Hinata fue la última en llegar. Se dirigió en el acto a ayudar a Naruto, abrazándolo preocupada, pero luego notó que había algo extraño.

En primer lugar, Orochimaru había escapado, y en segundo lugar ¿dónde estaba Sasuke?

- Naruto-kun... ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó, en un susurro.

Pero cuando nadie lo había notado, el moreno se había ido.

* * *

Saltaba a su máxima velocidad sobre las ramas de los árboles. Tan sólo la luz de la Luna iluminaba con sus pálidos rayos el camino al acantilado. Sus ojos color escarlata agudizaban al máximo su visión. Incluso su oído estaba extrañamente más agudo. Una sensación de poder mezclado con odio comenzó a llenar su ser mientras iba persiguiendo a su enemigo. Notaba también que su chakra se volvía más poderoso.

Esa noche, de algo estaba seguro. Orochimaru moriría en sus manos.

Sin embargo, el sannin también pareció notar el cambio en el chakra del joven shinobi.

_"¿Acaso a esto se refería el mural de las ruinas? ¿La leyenda era cierta?"_

Y, entonces, la brillante luna llena salió, imponente, detrás de las nubes, para iluminar el paisaje nocturno. Orochimaru abrió sus dorados ojos al máximo, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Apresuró el paso... al parecer, la meta del Uchiha podía estar por cumplirse.

.

**Escucha Tu Corazón XX****I – Fin**

**Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic oficial que escribo, Sasusaku, además.

¡Se acerca el final! x'D Espero que lo disfruten, así que háganmelo saber dejando un **review**.

Acepto críticas constructivas, halagos y tomatazos. Jeje.

.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:**

_**Karina Natsumi**_

**_._**

**O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**ANUNCIO**__**!!!**_

_Como terminé de escribir el fic hace unos meses, considero la alternativa de crear un SEGUNDA TEMPORADA =)!_

_La idea sería terminar de colgarlo todo en FF para luego poner la segunda parte… así que tendrán que esperar eso ok? XD_

_Los mantendré al tanto y espero que les agrade la idea!! =D _


	23. Capítulo 22

**Escucha Tu Corazón**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Gaa/Ino, Shika/Tema, Neji/OC

**Clasificación: **T

**Género:** Romance, aventura, misterio

**Resumen:**  
Época actual, luego de lo de Itachi.

Después de que Tobi (Uchiha Madara) le revela a Sasuke la verdad acerca de su hermano, este se propone destruir Konoha, junto con su nuevo equipo: Taka. Sin embargo, ciertos sentimientos que parecía tener olvidados le impiden continuar debidamente con el plan...

Por otro lado, Uchiha Akemi, emparentada fuertemente con Sasuke, regresa buscándolo a él y al Equipo 7 para unirse y traerlo de vuelta. Esta kunoichi le enseña a Sakura una técnica legendaria, el mayor secreto del misterioso clan Haruno: Oto Ga Suru Kokoro (Escucha tu corazón).

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y los OCs (Original Characters) me pertenecen.

**Nota IMPORTANTE de la autora ****-**

Espero que todo haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

.

.

**CAPITULO XXII**

**Escucha tu corazón**

.

.

Akemi estaba atónita. Jamás creyó que llegaría a ver cómo la legendaria profecía se cumplía. Ella aún se encontraba en el bosque. En aquel claro en donde la kunoichi pelirrosa había salvado la vida de su hermano, Sasuke.

Tsunade e Ino ya habían ido a auxiliar a la pelirrosa, haciendo uso de sus dotes de ninja médico, por lo que Sakura comenzaba a recuperarse... pero no estaba del todo tranquila.

Sasuke se había ido, probablemente tras Orochimaru, para completar su venganza.

Ella sabía que su hermano regresaría, triunfante.

Sólo lo quedaba esperar a que la misteriosa leyenda de Takeo y Kaede se cumpliera como estaba escrito.

.

.

Sasuke se dirigía hacia el acantilado. Mientras seguía el rastro del chakra de Orochimaru, iba adquiriendo aún mayor decisión para vengar a Sakura y acabar al fin con su mayor enemigo.

No sabía si era la decisión que tenía en esos momentos, pero sentía como su chakra se volvía más poderoso y sus sentidos se agudizaban aún más, sin tener en cuenta el sharingan que poseía.

Entonces, escuchó un leve sonido chapoteante. Al fondo del acantilado, Orochimaru trataba de escapar, corriendo sobre el agua. El moreno se lanzó al vacío, para luego concentrar su enorme chakra en los pies y descender hasta el río.

El sannin iba a desviar su camino de escape para pelear contra el joven, pero algo lo detuvo. Tal vez el hecho que el joven Uchiha estaba envuelto de un ondeante chakra azul, decenas de veces más poderoso que el de él.

Enfrentarse con él en ese momento no podía ser bueno.

El joven se acercaba, amenazante a él, mientras la plateada luz de la luna iluminaba su figura. Sus manos y todo su cuerpo mostraban un chakra azul electrizante, aún más poderoso que el Chidori. El mismo Sasuke podía sentir el miedo que el sannin tenía en esos momentos.

El Uchiha atacó primero. Su velocidad era increíblemente rápida. Parecía que hubiera mejorado años de entrenamiento en los pocos minutos luego de su primer enfrentamiento con Orochimaru. El sannin uso la misma técnica con la que intentó acabar con el muchacho antes: la espada que salía de su boca. Sin embargo, Sasuke no volvería a caer en la misma trampa.

Concentró todo el chakra que tenía en sus piernas para empezar a correr en círculo, alrededor del sannin, electrizando todo el ambiente. Orochimaru se encontraba atrapado en un remolino de chakra azul, que lo dañaba de gran manera. Usando su técnica más conocida, se intentó ocultar bajo la tierra para intentar escapar. Sin embargo, los sentidos del Uchiha estaban tan agudos, que pudo sentir el sonido y percibir el chakra de Orochimaru, propinando un fuerte golpe en el agua, encontrando al sannin debajo de ella y golpeándolo en el pecho, haciendo que este vuele unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

El sannin se incorporó con dificultad - Entonces es cierto. – dijo – La leyenda te brinda este poder.

- No me importa de dónde venga el poder del que hablas. – le respondió Sasuke, secamente - Jugaste con fuego, Orochimaru. ¡Ahora acepta la quemadura! – y dicho esto, el aire a su alrededor se comenzó a encender, literalmente (y dijo "quemadura", doblemente literal xD), el chakra azul se convirtió en llamas de fuego, que crecían con la luz de la luna.

El río del acantilado se había convertido en un descomunal fuego azul. Así comenzaba una batalla legendaria para la villa de Konoha.

.

* * *

.

Dos figuras se acechaban en las sombras, tan sólo alumbrados por el pálido reflejo de la luna en el agua. Los ojos escarlata atravesaban los dorados con un sentimiento de venganza infinito.

Entonces comenzó la pelea. El chakra morado del sannin con el azul del joven Uchiha creaban figuras en la niebla de la madrugada. La batalla inició con la mayoría de ventaja para el chico, ya que el sannin se había debilitado con los ataques anteriores. Sin embargo, Sasuke usaba técnicas diferentes y su chakra parecía inagotable.

Luego de minutos de estar combatiendo, el joven le atestó un potente golpe a Orochimaru en un punto débil de su anatomía, dejándolo casi noqueado.

- Parece que aprendiste bien, Sasuke-san.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Entonces Sasuke juntó sus manos formando un rápido y poderoso sello:

- ¡Oto Ga Suru Kokoro: Unmei!

.

.

_- Sakura –  
_

Silencio.

_  
- Sakura –  
_

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se encontró con las figuras de Ino y Tsunade, mirándola con preocupación.

- ¡Sakura-chan, estás bien! – gritó Naruto, mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a su recuperada amiga.

Una oleada de risas de júbilo recorrió el ambiente. Gracias al talento de la Hokage y de su aprendiz, Ino, habían salvado la vida de la Haruno.

La kunoichi se incorporó lentamente. Aún se encontraba débil debido al enfrentamiento con Orochimaru, lo que le hizo recordar...

- ¡SASUKE! – gritó, alarmada.

Lo último que recordaba haber visto era a Orochimaru a punto de asesinar al joven, y luego...

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Ella... lo había salvado.

Lo había salvado sin importar correr un peligro riesgo de muerte, algo de lo cual la kunoichi jamás se creyó capaz de hacer.

Se supone que el joven Uchiha debería estar a salvo en ese momento. Sin embargo, Sakura no lo veía por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó, preocupada, mientras los demás le respondían con una mirada de lástima.

Su corazón retumbó dolorosamente al recibir esa respuesta. Sasuke no podía estar... el sólo pensar en esa posibilidad la hacía estremecerse de temor.

De repente, se escuchó un potente sonido, muy parecido al de una explosión. A lo lejos, proveniente del acantilado, se podía ver una enorme columna de fuego, luz, resplandor o como sea que se le pudiera llamar a esa increíble energía. Tal vez parecía más chakra.

- ¡NO! – gritó Sakura. Temía lo peor.

Como si tuviera las fuerzas totalmente renovadas, empezó a correr rápidamente en dirección al acantilado, seguida por todos los demás shinobis. Parece que ahora sí sabían en dónde se podría encontrar el moreno.

Al llegar al borde del acantilado, se encontraron con un panorama desolador. El fuego había consumido toda la vegetación de la zona y no había rastro de ninguno de los dos combatientes.

Sakura se arrodilló, empezando a sollozar. Le resultaba imposible asimilar que había perdido a Sasuke... otra vez.

- ¡Esperen! – dijo entonces Hinata.

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar que estaba señalando la Hyûga.

Dos manos se sostenían del borde del precipicio para no caer. Entonces, la persona logró subir completamente, ante la sorpresa de todos.

Sakura se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, a lo que él respondió abrazándola con fuerza.

- Sakura. Estás bien, no estás herida. – le dijo el joven, aliviado, rodeando a la muchacha con sus brazos.

- Gracias a Tsunade-sama e Ino-chan. – le respondió ella - ¿Pero tú? ¿¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru?? – le preguntó, preocupada.

Todos miraron expectantes al joven.

- El... no volverá a ser un peligro para Konoha. – sentenció.

- ¿El está...? – empezó a decir la pelirrosa.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo. Entendió a la perfección lo que había querido decir su amigo. Finalmente, quien había derrotado a Orochimaru fue quien más lo merecía, y quien tenía el mayor deber de hacerlo.

Pero más que todo, se alegraba de tener a su amigo de vuelta, finalmente.

- Entonces, la leyenda finalmente se cumplió. – dijo Akemi, cruzándose de brazos, pero con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. – Lo lograron chicos. Konoha no volverá a correr peligro gracias a ustedes. – dirigió una mirada fugaz a Shizuka y Kakashi - Además, hay un par de jounins que tienen a Akatsuki controlado, por si les preocupa. – agregó.

- ¿Significa que Akatsuki ya no será un peligro para la aldea? – preguntó Ino.

- Ni mientras tengamos la leyenda a nuestro favor. Dudo mucho que se atrevan a meterse con el poder que logró vencer a un sannin como Orochimaru. – dijo Shizuka, sonriente.

- Sasuke-san – lo llamó entonces la Hokage – Te juzgué mal. Discúlpame por eso. Si hubiera algo con qué recompensarte, ahora que eres un héroe para Konoha... – se disculpó.

El joven Uchiha sonrió. Esta vez con una verdadera y sincera sonrisa.

- Le agradezco, Tsunade-sama... – empezó a decir - pero, ¿qué más podría tener? – preguntó – Tengo excelentes amigos... – a lo que sonrió a Naruto, Kakashi y los demás shinobis - una aldea que me apoya... pero, sobre todo, tengo una familia. – dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Akemi, a lo que ella respondió con una mirada de "Díselo ahora, ototo". – Sakura... – habló a la pelirrosa, tomándola de la mano.

- Shhh... No digas nada. – susurró ella, y luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

En ese momento, nada más importaba. Tan sólo el hecho de que finalmente los dos shinobis estaban juntos, como siempre lo anhelaron.

Todos rieron de júbilo ante un desenlace tan feliz como ese.

- ¡Ahora vamos a casa! – dijo Naruto, entusiasmado – ¡Todos querrán saber que Konoha venció a Orochimaru-baka gracias a nuestros amigos, datte-bayo… Kakashi-sensei, usted invita el ramen! – anunció muy feliz.

- ¿¡Q-qué!? – se sobresaltó él.

Una oleada de carcajadas de todos surgió ante el comentario del Hatake y el rubio.

Sasuke sonrió y tomó a Sakura de la mano.

- Es cierto. Volvamos a casa... pero ahora todos juntos, esta vez y para siempre.

.

.

**Escucha Tu Corazón XX****II – Fin**

**FIN =)**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**

Así es. ESTE es el FINAL.  
Espero hayan disfrutado mucho leer el fic. Voy a extrañarlo muuuucho!!! TuT

.

.

.

**Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:**

**.**

_**YuukiHinamoriChan**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**Sakuritta-chan**_

_**mykamy**_

_**Karina Natsumi**_

_**DanielitaXx**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC!!!!!!!!!! =)**_

_**NOS LEEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE FF :D**_

**_..._**

_**Atte.**_

_**Kaede Lu.**_


End file.
